The Death God Ashikabi
by RedhathackerSin
Summary: Ichigo and Urahara embark on a journey to Shin Tokyo to investigate strange reiatsu readings. They find more than they bargained for when they stumble across a forest in the former botanical gardens and inadvertently become players in the Sekirei Plan.
1. Death and Ashikabi (part 1)

_Death and Ashikabi (part 1)_

Ichigo was annoyed. That wasn't too different from his usual state of mind; the only difference this time was why he was annoyed. The biggest reason was the person sitting across from him on the train wearing a bucket hat, old style geta sandals, and a kimono lazily tossed across his shoulders. Urahara Kisuke looked like a hobo on the best of days, on a train with his face almost completely hidden by his stupid fan and hat, it didn't help that picture.

"So, why are we on a train to Shin Tokyo again?"

Urahara closed his fan with an audible snap, revealing his smirk to Ichigo's question. He seemed to ponder his answer for a moment before replying, "Mostly because of the strange readings of reiatsu that some of my monitors have been picking up lately. You're mostly just muscle Kurosaki-san, in case there is something there that poses a threat to the Human Realm."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in barely concealed annoyance as he responded to the crazy blonde man, "If that's the case then there really is no reason for me to be here, aren't you a Captain class ex-shinigami? You should be able to handle any danger that pops up by yourself right?"

Urahara's smirk merely widened as the fan was once again snapped open hiding his face, "Why Kurosaki-san I don't know what you're talking about, I'm merely a humble shopkeeper!"

Ichigo stared at the blond ex-captain in disbelief for a moment, before rolling his eyes and admitting defeat in his mind, slouching back in his seat with a grumble of, "I can't believe you're still trying to use that line."

Ichigo decided he might as well get comfortable, it had been an annoying ride so far and it wasn't looking up. He had been minding his own business on the way home from school when the blonde man across from him had accosted him in the middle of the sidewalk where he was walking. Naturally not wanting to be seen in public with such an embarrassing person, right up there with old goat chin, he had hauled Urahara into a side ally and demanded what he was doing there.

The blonde shopkeeper had then gone on to explain that he had been monitoring for any inconsistent reiatsu readings in the Realm of the living, mostly because he did not want to have another Aizen pop out of the woodworks and threaten all of existence again. What he had found was mildly disturbing; apparently there were many high level reiatsu signatures in the area of Shin Tokyo. None of them were above vice-captain level, but there were too many in that area, especially since Soul Society claimed that there was no one from them in the area. Naturally Urahara feared that arrancar were invading Shin Tokyo for some nefarious deed.

This was all interesting to Ichigo, but he didn't understand the need to involve him in a dispute between the Gotei and what was left of Aizen's arrancar army. That was until Urahara confessed that he didn't think the reiatsu actually was arrancar, meaning that they were something else entirely. With that explanation he to say that Yoruichi had already gone ahead and had confirmed that there were odd events going on in the city, along with a heavy militia type presence inside the city itself.

Urahara wanted Ichigo's presence just in case something had happened in Shin Tokyo and it wasn't related to shinigami. When he was confronted with this reasoning, Ichigo could do nothing but agree to Urahara's request.

The train was beginning to slow and he heard that the stop they were waiting for was next. Ichigo sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The least Urahara could've done was let him go home and change out of his school uniform, but apparently time was of the essence. The two got off and walked into the Shin Tokyo area. Most of the pedestrians were giving a wide berth to the two, not that it was a surprise with one looking like a hobo and the other a delinquent. Scowling Ichigo hefted his bag to a more comfortable position before asking, "So, where's Yoruichi?"

He shouldn't have tempted fate because at that moment a voice whispered sensually in his ear, "I'm right here, I-chi-go."

"Gaaah!" Ichigo jumped forward, his entire face on fire from a very serious blush, to escape a woman who was barely containing her laughter by holding a hand over her mouth and arm over her stomach. Yoruichi was dressed in her normal attire of black pants and orange shirt, her golden eyes dancing in mirth at Ichigo's expense. Urahara also seemed to enjoy the spectacle, but returned to a more serious mode as he gazed at Yoruichi, silently asking for a report.

"It's strange Kisuke," Yoruichi began with a small sigh. "It's as though there is a giant cover up going on, and I swear I've seen a couple strange people walking around this city. The odd thing is they seem to be more along the lines of quincy rather than shinigami or arrancar. More than once I've seen people using elemental powers, and even though I saw a woman walking around with a sword. It makes no sense! Then just last night an entire forest sprang up in the botanical gardens of the city! I don't know what's going on here Kisuke, but I don't like it."

Urahara seemed to be deep in thought about the situation, while Ichigo had finally recovered enough sense to not be overly embarrassed any more, although there was still a light blush on his cheeks. Finally it seemed as though Urahara came to a decision. "Right then, we'll go to this mysterious forest and find out what is in there. After we complete that it's anyone's guess as to our next move."

* * *

Ichigo's trademark scowl deepened as he observed the veritable forest that had sprung up in the botanical gardens that Yoruichi had been talking about. Thick foliage protruded from the gate, and there were bodies strewn about as well as vehicles that looked as though they had been cut in half. He saw Urahara glance at him out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention to the shopkeeper.

"Well Kurosaki-san I think it would be prudent for you to ditch your body, whatever did this may be a bit too much for a human, even one as strong as you."

Ichigo sighed as he dug out his badge from his pocket before pressing it against his chest. Feeling the sensation of separating from his body, he looked back to see Yoruichi had caught it to make sure he hadn't hit his head. She smirked at him as she said, "I'm going to deposit this in our safe house, don't want any of the living showing up and thinking you're just a body."

Ichigo nodded his thanks as she disappeared in shunpo. Urahara snapped his fan shut and put it away completely, before drawing his hidden zanpakuto. Ichigo hoisted Zangetsu off of his back and rested him on his shoulder. "Well then Kurosaki-san I supposed there's no time like the present to see what is going on inside this garden."

With that Urahara casually strolled through the gates into the forest with Ichigo following after him. It wasn't long before the two combatants caught the distinct sounds of a battle ahead of them. When they came out to a clearing in the forest they were surprised to see three women fighting, while two men were standing slightly away from the battle on opposite sides of the field. Both Ichigo and Urahara easily tracked the three combatants, and noticed that it seemed to be a two on one situation. Scowling Ichigo was prepared to intervene, but stopped himself when a burst of flames flew toward the two assailants.

The newcomer to the scuffle seemed to be a bishounen with a slender figure dressed in all black with a half mask covering the bottom of his face so that the only thing visible was his distinct silver hair and his eyes. Now that there was no battle going on Ichigo took the time to really examine the five other people who were fighting in the middle of this forest.

He almost blushed when he really got a look at the three former combatants; two of them had similar features. Long dark hair, a similar facial structure, and were dressed in something that he wouldn't be surprised to see at an S&M convention. The other was dressed in what he could only assume was some sort of shrine maiden outfit, although it stopped way too soon to really be considered one. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes, and for some reason was sporting fighting gloves similar to the one Urahara had made him wear when he was regaining his powers after Byakuya cut him down. The other thing he noticed, though he couldn't help it, was the three women's bust size. He could've sworn that at least shrine maiden's was almost as large as Inoue's.

Sliding his gaze to the three males he studied the two that were on opposite sides of the clearing. The guy closer to the twins had a distinctly scruffy feel about him, dressed in a muscle shirt, and sporting messy brown hair, he looked like he might be alright in at the very least a fist fight. The other guy was rather average looking sporting a white shirt and jeans, a face framed with black hair, and a pair of grey eyes staring across at the other guy.

There was a tense moment before Average Guy spoke up. "Seo-san, please let me pass! I need to get to Kusano before someone forcibly wings her!"

Scruffy Guy, who Ichigo assumed was Seo, just shrugged in reply. He cracked his neck before answering Average Guy's plea, "Sorry Minato, I don't know if you're here to forcibly wing her, and I might want her for myself. So I'm sorry, but could you just get killed a little?"

Minato seemed startled by this question before the one Dominatrix Duo decided to speak up, "Shut the hell up Seo! We just need to beat this chick in front of us and we'll be able to go after little 108."

"Musubi won't be beaten so easily! Cause I'm a fist type Sekirei!"

So saying, Shrine Girl, who Ichigo guessed was called Musubi, slammed her fists together in anticipation for the upcoming fight. However, before the fight could start again it seemed that Bishounen had had enough. "All of you shut up! I can't waste my time here when I need to go protect 108! Hikari, Hibiki! Prepare yourselves if you don't get out of my way!"

The other one of the Dominatrix Duo spoke up at his provocation, "Aw, come on Homura! We really don't feel like fighting you at the moment!"

Flame was gathering around Homura, but it was snuffed out as Urahara and Ichigo made their presence known to the parties involved, by way of Urahara acting like an idiot. "Yoohoo! I must say you people say some interesting things in the middle of a forest that grew overnight! Tell me, what exactly are Sekirei?"

Everyone in the clearing tensed at the two shinigami walking casually into the clearing as if this was nothing but a stroll in the park. What was freaking everyone out was the naked blades that they were carrying, especially the one with the orange hair and the black hakama that had a massive cleaver hefted on his shoulder as if it was nothing.

Seo glanced at the two and let out a low whistle at the size of Ichigo's blade. "Damn man, are you compensating for something with that blade?"

Ichigo blinked for a second before registering what the man had just said, at first he was angry, but then he came to a realization. "Wait a minute, you can see me?"

Seo's eyebrow rose a bit at that comment and he was about to answer, but was cut off by Homura who had his eyes locked on Urahara. It didn't matter that the man looked like an eccentric hobo, he was dangerous, and especially when Homura realized the questions he had just asked. "What do you mean what are Sekirei?"

Urahara's infamous grin suddenly fled from his face and everyone in the clearing, minus Ichigo of course, felt an indescribable weight under the blonde man's scrutiny. "I mean exactly what I said, all six of you have a fairly decent amount of reiatsu for humans so it's no wonder you can see Ichigo here."

Urahara gestured vaguely in Ichigo's direction and the others all were tensed at Urahara's words, except for Musubi, who was shaking. At first Ichigo thought it might have been fear, but soon realized that it was from suppressed excitement. It seemed that she finally couldn't hold it anymore and exploded out, "You guys are strong! Number 88 Musubi has decided to fight you since you're Sekirei!"

With that Musubi flew from her starting position at Urahara and threw a straight punch at the man. However, before she could get there Ichigo had appeared in front of her and blocked the attack with Zangetsu. Using his centrifugal force, Ichigo spun around Musubi and aimed a palm strike to the back of her neck where there was a cluster of nerves. As if sensing the danger Musubi ducked quickly and threw a back kick at Ichigo. Ichigo dodge easily around Musubi's kick, leaving her off balance and countered with a vicious front kick of his own. It seemed to hit pay dirt as Musubi went flying back, but after the dust from the attack cleared she revealed that she had blocked it with her arms in a defensive stance similar to a boxer's.

Minato had been worried when the strange man in black hakama had kicked Musubi, but was relieved to find that she was mostly unscathed. However, it seemed that might not have been the case as when Musubi straightened her arms were hanging limply at her sides. "Ahhhh… that really, really hurt! Musubi thinks her arms are broken!"

Everyone in the clearing was now gaping at the two newcomers in disbelief. Not only had the man in the black hakama matched Musubi blow for blow, with one kick he had managed to take her out of the fight. The only one unaffected was Urahara, who drew attention back to himself by commenting, "My oh my! That sure was scary, thanks for the assist Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened at the insane shopkeeper. "Shut the hell up Geta-boshi! Next time defend your own damn self, I'm not your lapdog!"

Urahara simply laughed unaffected by Ichigo's harsh words, when a timid voice caught his attention. "What are you?"

Minato had been too stunned by Musubi's defeat, but seeing his Sekirei without the use of her arms filled him with both fear and anger. He had managed his question just above a whisper, but somehow the guy with the stupid hat had heard him and his rage increased with the man's bored sounding, "Hmmm?"

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MUSUBI!"

Minato punctuated his displeasure by pointing emphatically at his injured Sekirei. Ichigo's scowl deepened, he didn't like hurting girls after all, even if they did attack out of nowhere. Urahara seemed to have just taken in the state of Musubi, and plastered on a rather fake look of shock. "Oh my Kurosaki-san! Such violence, I think you may have broken her arms!"

Ichigo sighed, now he felt like an ass, although the girl was putting on a brave face that had to hurt like hell. "Shut up Geta-boshi. They're broken because she blocked, my kick was slowing down because I was gonna get her in the stomach, but with her arms blocking I couldn't slow down enough."

Homura who had been listening to the conversation rather demurely came to life at that comment. "You mean to tell me you didn't mean to hurt her? Sahashi-san is right, what are you?"

Urahara grinned as he took it upon himself to do the introductions. "My name is Urahara Kisuke, a humble shopkeeper from Karakura Town, and this is my associate, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Dozo yoroshiku_."

Seo had been calmly analyzing Musubi's fight with the orange haired punk the entire time, and after the introductions had come to a decision. "Well, shit. I don't wanna fight anyone who can do that to a fist type Sekirei. Hikari! Hibiki! We're done for today, let Minato get to little number 108; she's not worth the trouble of fighting those two."

The Dominatrix Duo seemed annoyed by Seo's announcement, and Hikari huffed in annoyance. "Just like this loser to turn tail and run when the going gets tough. Whatever. Hey, Strawberry!"

Ichigo developed a rather irritating twitch at trying to suppress his anger at the nickname. "What do you want?"

"The coward behind us is Seo Kaoru! I'm Hikari and behind me is my sister Hibiki, don't forget it!" She then switched her attention to Number 88. "And the next time we meet we're gonna beat you in no time flat. Until then see ya!"

And with those pronouncements the three made their swift departure, leaving behind Homura and Minato to deal with the two mysterious men, since Musubi's arms were currently busted.

Ichigo sighed as he took in the protective stance that Minato was trying to take against him and the defensive stance Homura unconsciously took. Finally he decided to try to reason with the three, "Look, I honestly didn't come here looking for a fight. I was just following Geta-boshi here. I'm sorry I injured you so bad, it wasn't my intention."

Homura and Minato seemed to relax a little bit at that statement, but Minato was suddenly assaulted by a spike of fear that wasn't his own, and his eyes widened as he realized Kusano was in danger. Involuntarily he yelled, "Kuu-chan!"

Panicking he realized he didn't have time for this Homura character or these two crazy men, but with Musubi currently out of the picture, he didn't know if he could save Kuu-chan. Therefore he did the only thing that made sense to him, he begged. "Please, can you help me get to Sekirei 108 Kusano, she's currently in danger, I can feel her fear spiking."

Homura was going to answer that of course he would help, but the blonde guy beat him to it. "Of course! It should be interesting to fight with more of these Sekireis. Kurosaki-san if you don't mind I want to have the next one."

Ichigo just hefted the cleaver like sword back on his shoulders. "Whatever, I didn't wanna fight that Musubi chick in the first place."

Homura was about to stop the two men when Urahara simply said, "Excellent! Now I think time is of the essence?"

His question was directed at Minato, who could only nod dumbly, surprised at how easy the two had accepted his proposal. However, Homura had had enough of being ignored tried to speak up. "Now wait a minute! I'm the one-"

Unfortunately he was cut off as the two men simply vanished from sight. No that wasn't right he thought he had seen a blur before they were gone. Had those two been able to disappear through the use of pure _speed_? That was nuts, but Homura couldn't think of anything else. Glancing over at Minato, he noticed that the human had a slightly bewildered look on his face, as if he couldn't understand what had just happened. Homura decided to break him from his trance. "Perhaps it would be prudent to follow those two? I don't want one of them to try to wing 108."

Minato snapped out of his stupor and nodded, before glancing at Musubi. "Do you think you're up for traveling Musubi?"

The slightly ditzy Sekirei merely smiled and nodded before proclaiming, "Musubi is okay Minato, I can travel, just not fight."

After saying that she looked a little down trodden and looked down at her useless arms, trying valiantly to move them only to whimper cutely with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "I can't fight right now Minato-kun!"

Minato tried to assure his Sekirei it was okay, when he realized that Homura had already gotten a head start and was probably closing in on Kusano. Sighing, he beckoned Musubi to follow him and the two began running in the direction that Minato though Kusano was in, with Musubi being careful not to jostle her arms too much.

* * *

Kusano was terrified at the moment, especially since she had no idea that help was on the way. She had gotten separated from her tuner and had almost been forced to become someone's Sekirei against her will. The new forest in the botanical gardens could testify to how thoroughly shaken she was. She had tried to call for her _Onii-chan_, but she wasn't sure he would be able to get to her in time, particularly since she sensed that Sekirei that had been with the Ashikabi that had forcibly tried to wing her was in the forest. However, she felt secure in her hiding spot in the forest, that is until she heard a voice she had been dreading the entire time she had been hiding, "Finally found you 108, now why don't you come with me to my Ashikabi?"

Kusano felt her fear spike, and she desperately called out for her _Onii-chan_ with her psychic voice, hoping he would come. Defiantly she tried to catch her tormentor in vines so that she couldn't come closer, but it was all for naught as the older Sekirei merely sliced the trap away. "Damn it brat, stop resisting and just come with me, then Master will praise me!"

As she said that, number 43 Yomi felt a light blush grow on her cheeks. Finally getting fed up with the vine traps, Yomi sent a vacuum blade just above the head of Kusano, who let out a terrified shriek and ducked down instinctively.

Yomi wasted no time and was right on top of the number 108 in an instant. Kusano gasped as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her _Onii-chan_ hadn't been fast enough, it was over.

Yomi smirked as she felt the 108 slump in defeat, just as she was about to contact her master a voice called out. "Oh my! I seem to be stumbling upon rather unsavory things today! May I ask what you're doing with that little girl?"

Yomi growled as she looked up at the man who had dared interrupted her mission's success and found herself staring at one of the oddest men she had ever seen since she was released into the city standing on a tree branch. "Who the hell are you!?"

The man was dressed in dark pants, and dark forest green shirt and was sporting a black haori over his shoulders resting comfortable. The most eccentric parts of his outfit were most likely his striped green and white bucket hat and old fashioned geta sandals that he was wearing bare footed. All in all he looked like a crazy hobo that had stumbled into the forest. That is if it wasn't for the blade he held in his hand that drew Yomi's attention.

Next to him sporting a scowl was a huge guy with a huge cleaver like sword, wearing a black hakama and had fiery orange hair. Yomi was trying to puzzle out what the two of them were doing here when the hobo decided to speak up again. "It's a little rude to not answer someone when they ask you a question, now let's try this again, what are you doing with that little girl?"

Yomi scowled at the hobo, dismissing him as a non-threat even if he did have a blade, especially considering his intimidating companion. "What do you care, you probably just got lost in this forest, word of advice, don't get in my way."

Hobo guy sighed at this proclamation, and smiled down at the young 108. "We were sent here by a Minato-san! He asked us to help, I'm Urahara Kisuke and this is my accomplice Kurosaki Ichigo, we're here to make sure no one, what's the term? Ah yes, wings you."

Kusano's eyes widened in hope, but Yomi just scoffed at the two men raising her scythe. "Hah, as if you'll have the chance! I'll just beat you down right here."

Urahara sighed as he raised his head a little so that the two Sekirei's could see his eyes, even if they were still shadowed. "I suppose I have no choice then."

After that pronouncement Yomi tensed ready for battle, but the only thing the guy did was raise two finger s and pointed them at her. He then intoned, "Bakudou #1, Sai."

The effect was immediate. Yomi relinquished her hold on Kusano, but was able to hold onto her scythe, somehow, as her arms were locked behind her by some invisible force. Kusano ran away as soon as she was free from the crazy number 43. Yomi grit her teeth and forced her arms back into position, and sighed in relief when she felt the restraints snap. Urahara seemed slightly surprised by this development, but made no mention of it as he simply dropped down from his branch.

Yomi held her stance as the guy began to slowly walk towards her blade held loosely in a relaxed position, his sandals still somehow making a clack sound even with the forest floor as he stalked closer. Suddenly, he disappeared from her vision. Eyes widening it was only instinct that saved her as she spun around and blocked a vicious slash that jarred her arms all the way to her shoulders.

Urahara was now giving off a vague sense of intrigue, enough that he decided to talk to his opponent. "Oh, I surprised you were able to block that. I thought for sure that strength would at the very least dislocate your shoulders even if you did block. It seems I will have to up my ante. Kurosaki-san!"

Yomi was annoyed that the guy was somehow ignoring her and holding her in place with his sword when she heard his partner shout back an annoyed, "What?"

Urahara smiled beatifically as he explained, "Take that little sprite we found to Minato-san, I'm afraid that if she stays here I'm only going to scare her."

Yomi was feeling a bit incredulous, but she forced that emotion down because she couldn't get free from the bastard. Another sigh was heard in the area of the guy's partner, and she saw out the corner of her eye him murmuring to the number 108 hand placed reassuringly on her head. Straining her ears, she heard, "…I won't let her hurt you, I'm gonna take you to some good guys, okay?"

The little forest sprite nodded and then the two were suddenly gone on a flash, Yomi thought she had detected a blur at the beginning, but she wasn't sure. "Now then…"

Yomi turned her full attention back to the man in front of her, and promptly died.

She felt the cold steel of his blade protruding from her chest, felt her lungs constrict as she struggled for air, felt the blood dribbling down her front. And then it was over.

She had backed away from him unconsciously, and was amazed to find that she could breathe again. Only one though was running through her mind at the moment. _What the hell was that!? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!?_

She had been dead, she _knew_ she had been dead, so why was she alive? The answer, to her dawning horror was the man in front of her. That had been nothing more than killing intent. What kind of monster was she facing where his mere killing intent actually made her think she had died? She had heard stories that the Black Sekirei was capable of such feats, did that mean this man in front of her was as strong as that? Preposterous! No one was that strong in the Sekirei Plan! Even when she had met number 05 Mutsu it hadn't been as bad!

"Oh my, it seems I went a bit overboard, I didn't expect that amount of killing intent to rattle you. Apparently I misjudged your species, or maybe just you, if I had to put you on a level I'd say you were perhaps nothing more than a 15th seat. What a shame, I suppose I'll end this then."

When the man was done speaking his blade twitched and Yomi lost it. "Nooooooo!"

She started to swing wildly and fired vacuum blade after vacuum blade at the man. "No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Each "No" was punctuated with another vacuum blade, which Urahara was easily dodging. It seemed with this particular Sekirei he had confirmed a theory he had be forming since watching Kurosaki-san fight Musubi. These Sekirei were stronger than normal humans, but they weren't trained for combat, and they didn't know how to truly channel their dormant reiatsu within. Sighing he decided it was time to end this by putting the girl down. Dodging another wave of air, he shunpoed directly behind the girl and smashed her hard in the cluster of nerves that Ichigo would've have used to put down Musubi, only he had a bit more power in it using the hilt of Benihime. She shuddered and then collapsed on the ground. He heard another pathetic whimper of "No" before a crest lit up on the back of her neck and then faded. "Hmmm, that was different. Oh?"

After the crest was gone he felt another reiatsu approaching, this one much stronger than his previous opponent's. Shrugging Urahara disappeared in a shunpo just as a male Sekirei and young boy came onto the scene. Although, Urahara was sure the Sekirei could almost track him even at shunpo speeds, he sped off into the direction that he felt Kurosaki-san's reiatsu.

* * *

Minato was tired and a jumble of nerves when Ichigo made a sudden appearance, Kuu-chan held princess like in the large man's arms. "Kuu-chan!"

He couldn't hold in the exclamation that escaped from him the moment he saw the little Sekirei. Kusano stirred before tiredly opening her eyes to see Minato, before those eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. "Onii-chan!"

Saying that, she launched out of Ichigo's arms and into a vice like hug of her precious _Onii-chan_. Minato laughed in relief as he returned the hug, only to hear a sad whimper from his Sekirei. "Musubi wants a hug too! But Musubi's arms are too messed up to hug properly!"

Minato glanced over at his Sekirei and walked over with Kusano still firmly attached to him. He gently wrapped an arm around Musubi's neck and pulled her close. "Sorry about this crazy day Musubi, you even got hurt."

Musubi took a moment to enjoy a hug from her Ashikabi, before replying softly to Minato's gentleness, "It's okay because Minato is Musubi's Ashikabi. Forever and ever."

Ichigo was smiling at the scene before him when he sensed that Homura guy drop down from the trees. "So you got her then, that's good, I would've hated for her to be forcibly winged by that ass Mikogami."

"Hmm, I think it's about time we get some answers, we did help you out after all," was Ichigo's reply.

Both Ichigo and Homura were startled by Urahara suddenly pooping up behind them. "Indeed, it seems you have many things to explain, would you care to do it here, or perhaps somewhere that Musubi can receive some medical attention?"

"Gaah!"

"Damn it!"

Both Ichigo and Homura couldn't stop the exclamations that came from themselves at Urahara's sudden appearance. Urahara merely laughed jovially at their predicament can in hand and face once more hidden behind his fan now that the danger was for the most part over. Seeing Urahara with his sheathed blade, Ichigo sighed and let the cloth wrap around Zangetsu before attaching it to his back again. Homura merely shook his head at the two weird people he had just met, before explaining, "I can't help you here, and I think Musubi should get looked over. Here's an address where most things might be explained."

Thinking on his feet Homura grabbed a piece of bark and burned the address down, before handing it over to the two. "I can't promise you all the answers there, but you might find a few."

Urahara smiled as he stated, "We'll take what we can get Homura-san, until next time!"

After that the two disappeared again, although Homura thought he could see them a bit better this time around. Sighing Homura took one last look at Minato and began making his way back to the Maison Izumo.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stretched his body out after being out of it for the afternoon. Currently he was following Urahara to the place that Homura had given them to get answers. Yoruichi had opted to do a little more recon of the city in her cat form, to see if she could discern exactly how many of these "Sekirei" were in the area. In the meantime he had called Orihime to come and help with Musubi's injuries as well as calling his family to let him know he was working a job for Urahara and he didn't know when he would be back. Unfortunately after that he had to deal with Urahara and his idiotic tendencies as they approached the address. Finally they reached their destination. Urahara politely rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and answer. After a moment the door opened to reveal a fairly young housewife dressed in miko clothes, with long purple hair. She smiled at the two visitors to her house and gave a bow in greeting, "Ah, you must be Kurosaki-san and Urahara-san, please come in."

For a second the two could nothing but stare at the woman before them, it wasn't because they were stunned by her beauty, though wasn't to say she did not have any it was more of one simple fact.

This person before them had monstrous reiatsu, on par with a Captain at least.

"Welcome to Maison Izumo, my name is Asama Miya."

* * *

**Finally finished this monster. Been awhile since I been in the fanfic game as an author, but this little fic called to me. Honestly it started out with Urahara or Ichigo coming into Shin Tokyo, but I think I liked them both together. The other qualifier I had to have was that they all had to have Shinigami powers, which I will attempt to explain later. When this was first spring forth from my mind in the idea phases I didn't have Yoruichi in there either, but I think she fits well, she'll probably get more screen time further down the line as well. And boy do I have plans for Orihime when she arrives, but that will have to wait. Now onto a few questions I know I'll be asked. **

**First off this is after the defeat of Aizen, but I'm gonna ignore the Xcution and Holy War arcs. Also Ichigo defeated Aizen a bit differently than in cannon, which is going by the manga not the anime. I suppose I could some obligatory flashback thing if you guys really want… you know what screw that I hate that crap in fics and hell if I'm gonna do it in mine, it's one little change and it's from my understanding of what I read when I read the manga. This explanation came about as I was trying to figure out how Ichigo could still have his powers after he used the final Getsuga. The answer I came up with, he didn't use it. While reading the manga I think he didn't use that damn attack until he got all long haired and bandaged, well when I was re-reading that the other day I realized there was **_**no reason**_** for him to use that attack. He was pwning Aizen without the damn thing, why couldn't he have ended it without using the final Getsuga? So yeah, no Final Getsuga, and not gonna lie that means Ichigo is hella strong, when he's in his Bankai. I figure I'll have his Shikai stay the same strength it was before going to into the training for final Getsuga, but if he goes Bankai whoever he is fighting is fucked, end of story. **

**I rated this story M because I want a bit more freedom in my fics, I want the ability to curse when I want if I want. It probably won't be anything too excessive, but because Sekirei is a Harem manga/anime, this will be a Harem story. Having said that there will probably be citrus down the line, though I've never written that before, let's see how that goes, but damn it you know it's coming with a media like Sekirei.**

**I guess one more thing I'd like to clear up before I finish this little author's note is that I'm mostly drawing my inspiration of the Sekirei side from various other fics throughout our little kingdom, most notably **_**gabriel blessing**_**. I'm not gonna steal their plots or anything I've merely re-acquainted myself to Sekirei through them as I had no real interest in the anime until I read his fic **_**In Flight**_**. Bleach on the other hand I own that shit. Well not really Tite Kubo does, but you get the idea.**

**Now then, there might be one or two grammar or spelling or typo errors, but at the moment I'm too damn lazy to proofread this thing by myself and I have no beta at the moment. So if anyone is interested in betaing for me hit me up with a PM! If you have any questions about my convoluted explanation above PM me! Now then with that A/N done I suppose I'll finish with the disclaimer, cause fuck putting it at the top when I'm already down here. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_


	2. Death and Ashikabi (part 2)

_Death and Ashikabi (part 2)_

The inside of Maison Izumo was quite pleasant, but then Ichigo usually enjoyed slightly older styled homes, even if he lived in a modern day one. He and Urahara had been led inside by this Asama Miya and had been offered the usual that was to be expected when the Japanese had guests over. This in turn meant that both Urahara and Ichigo were no sitting at a table with cups of tea in front of them. Ichigo watched the steam rise from his cup lazily as they waited for Asama to return.

After giving the tea to the two gentlemen she had left to try and find Minato, who she assumed would try his best to explain the Sekirei Plan. Ichigo wished she would hurry up; he was getting kind of bored just sitting at the table waiting for someone to show up in this house. Urahara, of course, was the epitome of relaxed and sipping his tea rather contentedly. Sighing in satisfaction he put the tea down and addressed his companion. "Don't be so tense Kurosaki-san. Although the host has the reiatsu of a Captain, she has been nothing, but polite to us the entire time. In fact, I'd say that she reminds me strongly of Unohana-taichou!"

Ichigo shuddered at Urahara's admission. Although the Captain of the 4th Division seemed fairly gentle, in his opinion she was kind of terrifying. The fact that Miya reminded Urahara of her did not bode well for Ichigo. Just as he was about to comment on this fact, the door slid open revealing someone neither Ichigo nor Urahara had met.

Since they both could feel some faint reiatsu drifting off the figure, it was safe to assume that she was a Sekirei. She had long dark brown hair that framed her face and brown eyes. Her voluptuous figure was clad only in a pint t-shirt with a star on it and a pair of white panties.

Immediately after taking in her appearance Ichigo went bright red, and led out a strangled choke. Urahara had a bit of blood run down from his nostril, but was able to hide it with his fan. The newcomer just stared at the two of them for a moment, before breaking into a large teasing grin. She placed her arm under her breasts to accentuate them, and leaned in towards Ichigo. "You like what you see bro?"

"T-that's, I m-mean, I-I can't-"

As Ichigo was reduced to a stuttering mess, the newcomer just laughed at his reaction. "Nice to meet you two bros, my name is Uzume!"

Urahara clacked his fan shut, and smiled in greeting, deciding to take pity on Ichigo, he did the introductions, in fact wasn't he introducing themselves quite frequently, perhaps it was time for him to start an introductory fee towards Ichigo. "A pleasure to meet you Uzume-san, my name is Urahara Kisuke, a humble candy shop owner! This is my associate, Kurosaki Ichigo! You'll have to excuse him; he's only 17 and not quite used to someone with such an open personality!"

Uzume merely laughed at that admission, though Ichigo's scowl seemed to deepen as he glared at Urahara. "What the hell, Geta-boshi!? You've been picking on me since you came to get me for this freakin' job."

Urahara was about to reply, when the door once more slid open, revealing a rather disgruntled young man, who was obviously Homura, to Ichigo and Urahara. Before either of them could comment on that fact, Homura took in Uzume's state of dress, and promptly exploded at the woman. "Damn it Uzume, how many times do we have to tell you not to walk around the house like that!? With both Minato and myself here, it isn't decent! And this time you even dragged guests into you're debauchery! You better hope Miya doesn't see!"

Uzume was about to reply to Homura's rant, but was cut off by a voice behind Homura inquiring, "See what?"

The two Sekirei paled dramatically as the whirled toward the voice, only to see Miya standing in the doorway looking inquisitive, until she honed in on Uzume, or rather Uzume's state of dress. "Uzume-san…"

Both Urahara and Ichigo looked curious as to the change in the two Sekirei's demeanor and the change in Miya's tone. The two Sekirei seemed to be trying to sink in on themselves, before Miya continued. "Walking around Maison Izumo half naked is…"

There was a pause and the two shinigami were alarmed to feel a spike in Miya's reiatsu, "…prohibited."

After Miya uttered that final word, everyone in the room was treated to the sight of a demonic hannya appeared behind her, effectively chilling the entire room. Ichigo was getting pretty freaked out by the thing, while Uzume and Homura seemed to be hyperventilating. The only one who wasn't affected seemed to be Urahara, who had entered what Ichigo dubbed his science mode. "Fascinating, how exactly are you doing that?"

At Urahara's question, the hannya promptly disappeared, and Uzume, Homura, and Ichigo all breathed a sigh of relief before looking incredulously at Urahara. Miya was of course the first to break the silence. "Ara? Do what exactly?"

Urahara had a glint in his eye as he leaned forward and studied the land lady's face for a moment, before he seemed to switch out of his science mode and back to his normal goofy persona. "Oh it was nothing must have been a trick of the light! Perhaps all these years as a humble shop owner has left me hallucinating things! Ha ha ha ha!"

If Ichigo didn't know any better he would think that Miya seemed a bit disappointed at Urahara's casual dismissal of her terrifying hannya mask. Indeed both Uzume and Homura were looking at Urahara as if he were insane, with Uzume going so far as to mutter, "You're crazier than I thought bro."

"You have no idea," Ichigo replied to her under his breath.

Uzume seemed to just accept this with a nod, before exiting the dining area. The four who remained were silent for a moment before Homura decided to break the silence. "I don't think we've met before, my name is Kagari."

Homura extended his hand to Ichigo who seemed puzzled for a moment. "Why the hell are you introducing yourself again, we met in the forest, I tough you were called Homura?"

Homura's eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion, "How could you possibly have known that! I was wearing a mask!"

Ichigo snorted as Urahara once again pulled out his fan. "Oh, but Homura-san, you only his half of your face, if you really wanted to go unnoticed I would advise hiding your hair next time. It is a rather distinct color."

Homura blushed at the man's response, but Urahara wasn't done quite yet. "In addition, even if you were able to hide your facial features from us, it wouldn't do much good, after all the two of us can sense most of your kind fairly easily."

Both Homura and Miya narrowed their eyes at those words, but before either of them could do anything, there was an exclamation in the hall above followed by a thump. Everyone raised their eyes for a moment, before the sound of someone rushing came to them, and the door was thrown open revealing a bright red Minato, with Musubi dutifully behind him, even if her arms were bandaged and she was moving rather gingerly.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to put Kuu-chan to bed and she was rather clingy in her sleep. Then I passed Uzume in the hall just now."

Minato turned an even brighter red at the memory, and Ichigo sighed at the guy's misfortune, or fortune depending on your perspective. "Don't worry about it, I think we've had enough of her for the time being."

Of course no sooner had he said that than Uzume pranced into the room once more, thankfully wearing a set of capri jeans. "That hurts bro, don't tell me you're gonna hold that little practical joke against me the entire time we know each other. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Urahara's fan once again disappeared with a snap as he folded his hands in front of his face, observing the residents. "As I've said before, the two of us are from Karakura Town. I run a candy shop there, while Kurosaki –san goes to local high school. However, we both are involved in some other groups that let us be more, shall we say, accepting, of the supernatural. I'm a researcher at heart and everyone who is aware of the supernatural side of the world emits something that we call reiatsu. There had recently been an altercation with another group who was hell bent on destroying the world, but was defeated around a year ago. I had feared that another similar group may pop up, and had been monitoring most of Japan to see if there were any anomalies in any of the regions."

Urahara would have gone on, but he was interrupted by Homura. "So that's the reason you guys came to Shin Tokyo? These… reiatsu? readings were odd?"

Urahara pointed to Homura with his cane, and Homura notice a strange skull like design on the bottom of it. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Yes, I had feared that perhaps remnants of the former group, or a whole new group had set up shop here. However, by the time Kurosaki-san and I had arrived, the botanical gardens had been turned into a forest! Being the naturally curious people that we are, Kurosaki-san and I decided to take a stroll through the forest to assess the situation."

By the end of his explanation there were mixed reactions. Miya was gazing at the two guests with a slightly calculating gaze, while Homura and Minato were gaping in astonishment at the two. Musubi was quietly humming some tune off key to herself, probably not too interested in the proceedings in the first place, and Uzume was also more interested in the two guests. "That's cool and all bro, but why do we care?"

Her comment at the very least snapped Homura out of his stupor and he turned to the number 10, "It matters because the orange haired guy broke Musubi's arms! And if they're to be believed the hat guy defeated a Sekirei by himself!"

Now it was Uzume's turn to gape at the two, although Ichigo scowl deepened as he glanced at Musubi and her arms. "Holy shit! I didn't think any human could take on a Sekirei and win!"

Instantly Miya spoke up, "Cursing in Maison Izumo is prohibited."

Uzume flinched at Miya's tone, but offered a small prayer of thanks that no hannya appeared. "He he he! Sorry Miya, it's just kinda incredible."

Miya seemed to accept that apology as she turned back to her two guests. "So you are two powerful individuals then? Why have you decided to come to my humble inn?"

Ichigo thought the way she phrased that was suspiciously like Urahara enjoyed talking about his candy store, but decided to ignore it for now as he contributed to the conversation. "We're here mostly for answers. We don't what we're dealing with and we don't know what you're doing. If things get out of hand the Sekirei might be obliterated by another group that we work with from time to time. They don't like Humans who get too much power, and Sekirei are probably going to fall under that category."

"Oh my, but Sekirei aren't human."

With that statement from Miya everyone but the Sekirei froze. "What?"

That intelligent response was courtesy of Minato. He had had his suspicions that the Sekirei weren't entirely human, but he wasn't expecting Miya to admit to it so casually. Miya went on to continue, "Sekirei aren't human. They're aliens."

Ichigo was staring at the humble land lady in disbelief, and it looked as though Minato was having a mini panic attack. Urahara merely studied the Sekirei gathered with a bit more intrigue. "Interesting, I had thought that perhaps there was someone similar to Kurosaki-san in Shin Tokyo and that was the reason for all of your powers, but it seems as though you were born with them and are merely a different race."

Miya only nodded in confirmation, although she did comment, "You are taking this rather well, most people would be at least a little incredulous to my bold claim."

Urahara merely smirked mischievously. "Oh it's not so amazing after all Ichigo here can technically…"

Out of nowhere Urahara stabbed his cane at Ichigo's head, and upon contact pushed Ichigo out into his Shinigami form. "…separate his soul from his body."

It was the Sekirei's turn to gape at their guests as where there had been only one Ichigo before, there were now two, even if one was an unresponsive body. "What the hell Geta-boshi? A little warning next time would be nice."

Suddenly Uzume and Homura were both prodding his body with no sense of shame, thoroughly impressed by Ichigo's shinigami form. "Damn bro, is this what you look like under the uniform, I might have to get in on it."

Ichigo flushed from Uzume's teasing, since his chest was rather on display. However it was the stare that Miya had on him, or rather on his zanpakuto that caught his attention. "Oh my, what an interesting sword you have in your possession Kurosaki-san."

Urahara grinned at the antics of Homura, Uzume, and Ichigo, and took note of the fact that Musubi seemed to be pouting. "Musubi also wants to feel the ghost body, but Musubi's arms are broken. Minato!"

Minato looked startled from Musubi's earnest tone when she called his name. "What is it Musubi?"

"Feel Ichigo up for Musubi!"

Dead silence met this proclamation, before Uzume commented toward Minato, "Damn bro, didn't know you swung that way."

Both Ichigo and Minato turned bright red at the connotations of what Musubi was implying, and for some reason Homura did as well. Shaking that thought out of his head Ichigo looked over at Minato and asked, "Never mention this again?"

Minato agreed with a swift nod, and the two attempted to put it to the back of their minds. Urahara had been enjoying the show that everyone had put on, but now turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Now that everyone has had their fun, perhaps it is time to get down to business, what exactly is going on in this city?"

Miya sighed as and played with her own tea that she had set when the two had first arrived, though it was now cool. "I suppose you are aware that MBI has acquired the majority of the city by now correct?"

At the nod of confirmation that Urahara gave she continued, "Well the reason for that is the Sekirei Plan, thought up by MBI's president, Minaka Hiroto. Right now Sekirei are gradually being let out into the Shin Tokyo area, with the purpose of finding their Ashikabi. Once all of the Sekirei are winged, the true Plan starts."

Urahara interrupted Miya's explanation at this point. "I'm afraid I have no idea what a winging would consist of, or indeed why someone would want to do so. Please could you enlighten us?"

Miya nodded as she explained, "A Sekirei is constantly searching for their Ashikabi, their destined one. As such it is not too unusual for there to be an Ashikabi with multiple Sekirei. Unfortunately it is possible to forcibly wing a Sekirei, so there have been many cases where the Sekirei must serve an Ashikabi that is unsuited to them."

Here Homura growled out, "That bastard Minaka had sent a mass text to all the current Ashikabi when Kusano was in the gardens. He wanted her to be found, and if she was forcibly winged then oh well."

Miya's calm façade slipped slightly into distaste at what might have happened to little Kusano. "Yes, it's quite ugly that they are able to forcibly wing Sekirei, but it is within the rules so it can't be helped."

Urahara was deep in thought, while Ichigo's scowl seemed to have deepened, but neither of them commented. Finally Urahara prompted Miya with, "I assume that there is some sort of prize at the end of the road for anyone who wants to participate in this Sekirei Plan?"

Homura snorted as he answered Urahara's question. "Minaka has said that the Plan is the way for Humanity to step forth into the Age of the gods."

At this admittance both Ichigo and Urahara suddenly looked worried. Everyone picked up on the tense atmosphere of the two, but it was Minato who commented. "What's the matter with you two?"

Surprisingly it was Ichigo who answered this time. "The last person I met who had anything to do with gods almost destroyed the world, hearing that this plan is for Humanity to set foot into the Age of the gods doesn't bode well."

Urahara seemed to be scheming something as he listened to Ichigo's reasoning and came to a decision, "Naturally since there is a chance of another Aizen there is only one course of action. Kurosaki-san must get himself a Sekirei!"

Ichigo promptly face planted at this suggestion, while Homura glared at Urahara, his reiatsu rising slightly. "It sounds as though you want him to go out and get a Sekirei no matter what, even through force if necessary."

Urahara sighed as Ichigo turned his own glare on the demented shopkeeper. "That's not true; I believe Kurosaki-san will be able to find a Sekirei who will make a bond with him. After all Kurosaki-san is a very desirable individual, he just can't help protecting those under his wing, even if they are an alien species named after a bird. I'm simply suggesting that he do what comes naturally to him."

Urahara ended his explanation smiling, but was knocked over by a flying sandal to the face courtesy of Ichigo. "Screw you! I have stuff to do back home! I can't just put my life on hold for this Sekirei plan, if you're so keen to join, you find a Sekirei!"

Urahara sighed as he straightened from Ichigo's attack, but the two arguing suddenly froze when they felt Miya's reiatsu spike again. "Violence in Maison Izumo is prohibited."

The hannya was back, and although Urahara felt a shiver down his spine at the sight of it, he wouldn't look away. Ichigo on the other hand backed off from his confrontational attitude at once. "I must learn how you do that, it could be so useful to keep my employs in line, and a certain freeloader I have on occasion."

As soon as Urahara uttered those words the hannya disappeared, with Miya innocently asking "Do what?"

However it seemed Urahara was prepared for that response this time. "Nothing Asama-san, nothing at all."

As Miya frowned at once again being denied, the tenants of Maison Izumo thought she might be pouting, impossible a thought that that was. Urahara once more turned his attention to Ichigo. "I've told you before Kurosaki-san, I'm not really cut out for this sort of thing, I might inadvertently slip and a disaster like the hougyoku might be on our hands again. I think you're the most suited to this type of thing Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sighed as he was about to accept Urahara's crazy proposal, when the doorbell rang, effectively cutting him off. Miya tilted her head in confusion as she rose from her spot, "Ara? Who could that be?"

She exited the room, while the rest of the people gathered just lounged for a moment, although it seemed Musubi may have fallen asleep from the explanations and Uzume was looking a little drowsy. Homura was looking like a cross between angry and freaked out by their conversation involving Ichigo entering into the plan, and Minato was just looking a little lost, still not entirely coming to terms with the fact that Musubi was an alien.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence, before the door slid open once more, and the scruffy guy from the botanical gardens strolled in as if he owned the place with his eyes closed and humming a little tune. As he walked past the threshold into the room he opened his eyes and froze at the stares that had been turned his way. Chuckling nervously he lifted his hand in a peaceful manner and offered a tight, "Yo."

* * *

Inoue Orihime was oblivious to the stares she was receiving as she rode the train to Shin Tokyo. She had finally begun to come into her own, and her independent nature and confidence made her natural beauty shine through all the more. At the moment her burnt orange hair fell to her waist and framed her face, and her school uniform was based off the same colors that Ichigo wore, with the exception of it being a female uniform and her two hairclips clipped onto her pocket. While she was waiting for her stop she had been humming a small tune to herself.

It had been fairly late in the afternoon when she had gotten the call from Ichigo to come down to Shin Tokyo because they had accidently hurt someone, but because it was Ichigo calling, Orihime had decided to get on the last train for the day, rather than wait until the next day. True that meant she would have to spend the night in Shin Tokyo, and it was beginning to get dark, but she wanted to help out as much as possible and she didn't like to think that someone was hurt when she could be fixing them.

Finally it seemed that her stop was approaching, and when the doors opened she shuffled out with a few other people. Looking at a crudely drawn map, Orihime decided on a direction and began to walk toward her final destination. When she came to a park, she decided to cut through, hoping that it wouldn't take as long to get to the safe house that Urahara and Yoruichi had for this city. While walking through the park, wondering what type of injury she was about to fix, she noticed that some people were giving a particular corner of the park a wide berth. When she focused on the spot, she was shocked to see a young woman sitting against a wall on the floor, in some form of rags, looking thoroughly downtrodden. Orihime being the kind person she was couldn't help but walk towards the figure, trying to figure out the problem. Although she though she saw some dried blood on the person, she didn't think that it was the person's own as she could not see any injury.

Eventually she came to a stop in front of the woman and being her usual self greeted her with a perky, "Hi! I don't mean to intrude, but are you alright, you don't look so good?"

The woman merely looked at Orihime blankly, and Orihime felt her heart die a bit at those dead eyes staring back with no hope. Eyes that she knew she had worn when she had originally gone to Aizen. They were the eyes of someone who had given up.

"I'm broken."

The words were soft, but Orihime heard them just fine and she didn't like them too much. Orihime plopped down next to the woman and stared at the first stars coming out. "You know, you remind me of how I was not so long ago. I had given up, I was too weak to truly believe in my friends and a bad man convinced me that I was better off with him. Seeing you like this I don't want some bad man to take advantage of you! So I guess I'll start with names! My name's Inoue Orihime, what's yours?"

The woman seemed surprised by Orihime's willingness to sit next to her, and even more shocked that Orihime had introduced herself. For a moment she did nothing but stare at Orihime as if her brain was trying to compute this strange girl who talked to strangers in the middle of a park when everyone else was avoiding her.

"Ah, Akitsu."

Orihime tilted her head in inquiry as she studied the woman before her, although the woman was probably older than Orihime, she felt younger in soul. "Akitsu-chan then, so Akitsu-chan, why are you sitting all alone in the park?"

For a moment there was no response, but Orihime was coming to understand that Akitsu was just slow to respond to questions. "I'm broken. I can't be winged; I'll never find my Ashikabi."

Orihime tried to comprehend what the girl in front of her was telling her, but found that she was still confused. "What's an Ashikabi? Is it like a friend? If that's the case, don't worry I can be your friend Akitsu-chan! Come with me, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here."

Having said her piece Orihime stood up and offered a hand to help Akitsu to her feet. Akitsu stared at the hand for a moment, before slowly lifting her own hand and placing it in Orihime's. With surprising strength Orihime hoisted Akitsu to her feet, and the two began to walk toward Orihime's previously planned destination. Although Orihime felt bad she wasn't rushing to the place where someone was injured, she could forgive herself because she felt as though she had just rescued Akitsu from traversing down a road she would come to regret.

* * *

After the shock of Seo randomly popping into the Maison Izumo, he had calmed everyone down fairly quickly since he didn't have his Sekirei with him, and had slid right into a place at the table, while he merrily scarfed down some food Miya had offered him. With a loud burp that earned him a look of disdain from Miya, he patted his stomach. "That hit the spot. I can always count on the hag to get a good meal."

Out of nowhere he was smashed in the head with a flying ladle, probably giving him a slight concussion. Minato and Ichigo watched the spectacle with slight trepidation, but Seo just bounced back up, despite the blood running down his head. "Ah good to see you too Miya, so you're telling me you two got funky energy readings on some doo hicky that Geta-boshi over there invented, and decided to come investigate?"

At the duo's nod he continued, "Well that's good enough for me. So kid, you want to join the Sekirei Plan huh?"

Ichigo grumbled at being called a kid while Urahara smirked, but nodded in an exasperated sort of way. Minato gave his fellow Ashikabi to be a sympathetic look. He already knew some of the trials Ichigo would face when he did wing a Sekirei, because even though he had an intimidating figure, he knew Ichigo would make a good Ashikabi for any Sekirei that wanted to bond with him, and Ichigo wasn't the type to try and forcibly wing any Sekirei. Seo just nodded in confirmation and got up from the table. "Well it was great seeing the two kids again, and I enjoyed the food, but I gotta get going."

After his comment the doorbell rang once again, and Miya went to get it. From the hall the loud voice of one of the Dominatrix Duo could be heard. "Hey is our idiot here? He ditched us in the middle of a job and got fired because of it!"

Everyone still in the room turned accusing stares onto Seo, and he sweated nervously when footsteps ran up to the door and slammed it open. Hikari stood in the doorframe for a second, her sister slightly behind her, before she grabbed her Ashikabi and dragged him out of Maison Izumo. Seo's pleas of mercy were heard until Miya shut the front door and returned to the dining room.

While everyone was slightly stunned by the turn of events, Homura got up from the table. "I need to get to work, so I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow."

After that he exited the room, presumably to get ready for work. Once he was gone Uzume stretched and got up from the table herself. "Well it was nice meeting you bros, come visit again sometime."

With her piece said she followed Homura out of the dining room, leaving only Miya, Minato, Musubi, Urahara, and Ichigo. For a moment no one said anything and three of them enjoyed their tea. Musubi also had tea set out for her, but couldn't drink it due to her broken arms. Seeing this Minato had pity on his Sekirei and grabbed the cup. "Here let me help Musubi."

Musubi lit up as Minato tried to help his Sekirei, only for her to try to move her arms trying to hug him, inadvertently making her loose her balance from pain and sprawling onto Minato sending them both to the floor. Minato had to wrap his arms around Musubi, but it looked like the pain and excitement were too much causing Musubi to pass out. Straightening with a flush of embarrassment, He cleared his throat. "I should put her to bed; I don't want any more incidents today."

With his pronouncement said, Minato gathered Musubi up as gently as he could and headed for his rooms. Sighing Urahara stretched and stood himself, with Ichigo following suit, once again in his body. "Well it was quite informative, I think it's safe to say that we will be visiting in the future, so thank you for the hospitality Asama-san. I look forward to future meetings. Our healer should be here by tomorrow morning, so don't be surprised to see us. Until then!"

Ichigo gave his own nod of goodbye as he followed Urahara out onto the streets of Shin Tokyo at night. His trademark scowl fixed firmly in place as he walked with Urahara toward their safe house. "Hopefully Yoruichi was able to come by some information while we were there, I don't like being here blind Geta-boshi. Besides finding out what we're dealing with and who, I don't think we gleaned that much information from them."

Urahara merely nodded his consent to Ichigo's observation. "Even though we found some answers, there are still many questions. Particularly how Soul Society could have missed all these beings springing up in Shin Tokyo, and I'm sure you've noticed something else that's odd, even though there are so many high level reiatsu in the area."

Ichigo nodded as he gazed at the night sky. "Yeah, we've been here for quite a while, and the city has a veritable feast for Hollows, but I haven't seen or felt any since we got off the train. Heck even the stupid badge has been silent."

Sighing Urahara merely continued on his way with Ichigo close by, enjoying the night. For the moment they were free of any sort of problems, at least until a Captain class reiatsu crashed down on them, with a killing intent to match.

For a moment they didn't move, and their pause paid off as out of an alley a woman stepped out. Even from their distance, both Urahara and Ichigo could tell this was another of the Sekirei, and this one was no pushover like Yomi and Musubi had been. The only other Sekirei they had felt that came close to matching this power so far was Miya.

As a cloud parted the street was bathed in moonlight and the two could make out the features of the new Sekirei. She was fairly tall, had grey hair and grey eyes, and was looking slightly bored and tired at the proceedings. Her attire consisted of all black except for the grey haori thrown over her shoulders. The thing that accented her appearance the most was the naked nodachi she held loosely in one hand.

Urahara decided caution was the better part of valor in his books and moved in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was a powerful Shinigami, but he needed time to get out of his body. Time that the person in front of them wouldn't give them, even if it was only an instant Ichigo's body would be cut down without mercy as soon as one of them made an overt threatening move.

Sighing Urahara glanced behind to see Ichigo looking at him with questioning eyes. The woman hadn't moved yet, perhaps she was wondering who to kill first, so it was up to Urahara to initiate this confrontation. "It seems that you Sekirei are just popping up out of the cracks in the city today."

The woman's eyes honed in on Urahara, her blade glinting in the moonlight. "I'm surprised. If you know of the Sekirei plan you must know who I am. Most people would be running in the other direction screaming by now."

Urahara sighed, it seems he had run into another battle junkie, although Ichigo may want to test his Shikai against such an opponent, he need him to go back to the safe house. He then carefully unsheathed his Benihime, holding it loosely to his side. The Sekirei across from him seemed surprised to see him draw a blade against her, but the killing intent and reiatsu spike in response to seeing a weapon and someone to stand against her. It seemed Urahara would have to take this rather seriously. While he held no doubt Miya was the stronger of the two, at the moment this Sekirei's reiatsu felt almost as strong as Kenpachi's before he took his eye patch off. "Could you please let my companion go on his way? I don't think he'd survive a fight with you at the moment."

Ichigo bristled at this, but a look from Urahara stopped him from doing anything drastic. The Sekirei blocking their path seemed to take a great deal of delight in his words. "It seems as though you think you can actually fight me. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or amused. MBI took an interest in you two because even though we could find data for the orange haired brat, there wasn't anything on you. I suppose I can let the kid slide, even though it goes against my orders. I'd like to see how you do."

Urahara glanced at Ichigo, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. As he walked past Urahara, he whispered, "You have half an hour, if you're not back by then, Yoruichi and I are coming to find you. Don't die, she reminds me too much of Kenpachi."

Urahara merely grinned at Ichigo. "I'm touched by your concern Kurosaki-san, but I think I'll be alright."

Ichigo merely shook his head and waved as he trudged along a different path, on no directly in the psycho Sekirei's way. Once his orange hair could no longer be seen, the two left turned their full attention onto the other.

Suddenly Urahara was behind the Sekirei having utilized shunpo, and was slashing at the back of her neck. There would be no mercy for this Sekirei. Unfortunately, steel met steel with a resounding clang as the Sekirei blocked his attack without even turning around. "You're fast, but let's see how strong you are."

After have her say, the Sekirei turned and added centrifugal force to her already monstrous strength and _pushed_ Urahara, sending him flying upwards. However she caught an unexpected surprise when he literally stopped by _standing on the air_. The Sekirei blinked for a moment, unable to completely hide her shock, before a vicious blood thirsty grin split her face.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting that. My name is Karasuba, the current head of this incarnation of MBI's Discipline squad. Let's see if you prove to be a challenge."

* * *

**Boom, second chapter down. I enjoyed this chapter, particularly the final fight scene, but I also enjoyed all the ecchi moments and Orihime's meeting of Akitsu. Next chapter will have the fight between Urahara and MBI's dog and some other stuff, it looks like this fic is gonna be a roughly 5-6,000 words of actual content and then a slightly more beef up because of my authors note. Honestly after thinking about Karasuba's personality, I thought it would be fun as shit to write a fight between her and Zaraki, but then I realized I don't think I could pull off Zaraki just popping in out of nowhere in this fic. Maybe I'll do an Omake of it, tell me what you guys think.**

**So yeah, all I gotta say is, holy shit! I posted this story last night and already it's threatening to take over my other story on most reviews. Already blew follows and favorites outta the water. Still no beta, not that I expected one to magically fall out of the sky in all of one day. I would like one mostly to bounce ideas off of and to help clean up my shit. I know I have some grammar errors and probably some typos and some things might sound weird, that's why I need a beta, between me and whoever proofing this shit, the quality will get a shit ton better. **

**Now I think I've decided for these first three chapters to all be the Death and Ashikabi, it will go until Ichigo gets his first Sekirei, so yay that's a thing next chapter! Keeping this in mind, I'm probably gonna update stupid quick for these chapters. Although after the next chapter I'll probably mellow out so that I can keep giving you decent sized chapters. Actually at first I was gonna keep my updates to around once a week, but then I realized I entitled the chapter part 1, and after that came the realization that you guys are leaving a good amount of reviews, as well as favoriting and following the story like crazy. Woke up this morning and my inbox was flooded with alerts of those nature. Now I'm not really a review or favorite whore, but I'm not gonna lie and say that those don't motivate me at all. So review if you want, if you don't want to that's okay too, but just remember this chapter wasn't written this morning, woke up saw how many people like this fic, decided to write the chapter. **

**It's been fun so far, and if any of you know a beta who might be interested or are interested in betaing yourself PM me! I'll try to get the third chapter up quickly, probably won't be the day of again, I'll probably write it within the next two or three days. Right then, another disclaimer at the bottom, cause I'm a rebel like that.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!_**


	3. Death and Ashikabi (part 3)

_Death and Ashikabi (part 3)_

Urahara was quite enjoying himself all things considered. The now named Karasuba had attempted to jump to his height, but she was rather easy to dodge. Their game of cat and mouse continued until they were on top of one of the many faceless tall buildings in Sin Tokyo. Neither combatant was very winded from their altercation, but Karasuba looked as if she was getting increasingly annoyed. "Oi, I didn't think you were just going to dodge me the entire time. There's no real fun if you're like this, how about coming down so I can kill you?"

Urahara merely laughed impishly at the number 04 Sekirei. "My, my! I would, but I think you might be a little scary, it's a rather nice view up here as well, a shame you can't see it."

Karasuba sighed as she took a stance, and then slashed with all her might at Urahara. Urahara had a moment to be shocked as an explosion of air flew from Karasuba's blade, before it impacted him. Karasuba took a moment to enjoy hitting the bastard with that. Although Miya would've probably sliced the bastard in half cleanly with her destructive force and precision, Karasuba was always a little more blunt.

"Oh my! Was that simply the force of your swing? You are more like the Zaraki-taichou than I thought."

Whirling around Karasuba found the man she was fighting standing on a water tower, lazily gazing down at her. Growling, she inquired, "I know I hit you, there wouldn't have been an explosion otherwise. What did you do?"

Urahara lightly tapped the back of his blade on his shoulder before answering Karasuba, by pulling out a complete duplicate of himself. "Why, it's my patented dummy gigai! It's quite useful for dodging attacks such as yours! If you want I can give it to you for a cheap price!"

Karasuba's bloodlust seemed to grow at Urahara's admission. "So it seems you're really not a simple candy shop owner. If that's the case, what are you?"

Urahara's personality suddenly switched to the one he used when he fought Yomi, the gigai disappearing from his hand. "I suppose you could say I represent a force that will be observing the Sekirei, and if it comes to it I may have to put them in check, along with that infant company MBI."

Karasuba grinned even wider at this pronouncement. "What a bold claim, but if all you can do is run, I don't think MBI will have anything to worry about."

Urahara sighed as e gripped his hat. "I know you're trying to goad me, and for that I'll give you a reward. I didn't really want to do this, and could at least defeat you without it, but this will speed things up considerably."

Having said his piece Urahara raised his blade toward the sky and Karasuba felt something shift in the blonde man. His eyes became colder and she felt a rush of killing intent on par with her own fill the area. For a moment she struggled to breathe as Urahara flooded the rooftop with his reiatsu, and then his blade changed form and growing larger as well as acquiring an actual hilt instead of the top of Urahara's cane. "Nake, Benihime."

Those two words were said with conviction and Karasuba only had a moment to ponder them, before her world was turned red.

Urahara grimly looked on as the Sekirei was engulfed in his energy wave. He knew that it probably wasn't enough to kill, but it had hopefully had the effect of knocking his opponent out.

Unfortunately before the dust had cleared, Karasuba rocketed out of the debris slashing at Urahara, who barely blocked the attack. Karasuba obviously came out worse for wear from the attack, judging by the blood running down her face, but her expression was almost one of ecstasy. "How did you send something like that at me, even though you're not a Sekirei? I even blacked out for an instant! How are you able to evade all of MBI's traces? How are you able to match my strength? None of this matters to me anymore, and for one reason, something I can tell about you!"

Her bloodlust engulfed the rooftop as her reiatsu also spiked, and to Urahara's surprise, she utilized a shunpo. True it was a bastardized version, and not nearly as flawless as his own or Ichigo's, but the fact she could use it when he was sure she couldn't before, was enough to set him on edge as he blocked another attack that had been aimed at his blind spot by whirling around. As the two's blades met with a clash Karasuba finished her thoughts, "You're strong!"

Saying her piece Karasuba descended into a battle frenzy, hacking, slashing, and stabbing, doing everything she could to land a hit on Urahara, including using shunpo at least twice more. While Urahara was more pressured than before, her relentless assault wasn't something he couldn't handle and he was able to keep up with her speed and ruthlessness.

Karasuba was good. Her battle prowess was much higher than that of a normal Sekirei and her instincts for battle was probably on par with Ichigo's if she could emulate shunpo to such a degree. However, Urahara had been a Captain of the Gotei 13. He had more experience under his belt and his intellect was a match for enemies of the like of Aizen. Karasuba was good and in time she may be able to defeat Urahara, but at the moment Urahara was simply better.

Using his own battle prowess, Urahara forced Karasuba to overextend herself, and that's when he struck. At point blank range Urahara fired another red blast from Benihime. This time Karasuba was hit with the full brunt of the attack and this sent the Black Sekirei flying off the building into a twenty story free fall. As she was in open air Urahara shunpoed right next her and slammed the blunt edge of Benihime into the back of her neck. Although Karasuba wanted to continue as even the second blast of Benihime wasn't enough to take her out, Urahara's follow up was and she slumped over Urahara's extended arm, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

Urahara studied the creature he held for a moment, feeling her reiatsu, before deciding that this time she would be out for a while. "My, what a terrifying creature. If I hadn't made sure you were down after Benihime's blast I think you may have gotten right back up, even if you had fallen down the ground."

Sighing, Urahara shunpoed back to the rooftop and gently laid the unconscious Sekirei down. "For now I suppose I'll let you off, I was going to send a message to MBI through you, but I suppose having you be defeated will fluster them enough. Until you awaken, sweet dreams."

With that Urahara left the area and headed toward his safe house, sealing his zanpakuto in the process.

* * *

Ichigo was starting to get a bit worried. His time limit that he had given Urahara was almost up and even from this distance he could feel Urahara's reiatsu. Suddenly the reiatsu spike and Ichigo was able to recognize that Urahara had released his zanpakuto. "Damn it, what the hell is with that chick for her to be able to make Geta-boshi use Shikai?"

He was about to turn around and go help, wondering where he would drop his body off, but a deep voice behind him stopped that course of action. "Don't worry about Kisuke. He'll be fine, from what I've seen these Sekirei are pretty strong for humans, but they aren't quite at the level of a Captain class shinigami."

Ichigo looked to the direction of the voice to see Yoruichi in her cat form lazing on a fence. "Even if that's the case, why did he have to use Shikai?"

Yoruichi merely yawned at Ichigo's inquiry. "He probably just wanted to finish the fight, if there's one thing about Kisuke I know; it's that he is insatiably curious. He was probably playing a game of tag or something, but the Sekirei may have gotten a bit too rowdy and he decided to end it quickly."

"A brilliant deduction as usual Yoruichi-san!"

Ichigo jumped as he spun around to see Urahara calmly walking toward his two companions. "Geta-boshi! So how was the fight?"

Urahara pondered this question for a moment, as though turning his answer over in his mind. "I've decided that these Sekirei are kind of terrifying."

Seeing Yoruichi and Ichigo's intrigued expressions, he decided to expound on his analysis. "The one I just fought was able to take two of Benihime's attacks and was able to learn a bastardized version of shunpo mid-fight after having seen me use it only once or twice. If we had continued there would have been far too much collateral damage and so I ended the fight. That's why they are kind of terrifying, especially when I think this Miya person that we met today is even stronger than Karasuba."

Yoruichi seemed interested in the name that Urahara was dropping and commented on it, "Oh? So you met the Black Sekirei, I didn't expect any of us to see her quite yet. To my understanding she is the top Enforcer in this Sekirei Plan, I'd actually put her at close to a Captain level if all the rumors I heard of her are true. I haven't heard of this Miya person though. Care to enlighten me?"

Urahara nodded as he acquiesced to Yoruichi's request. "She's the landlady at the Maison Izumo. Her reiatsu is around a Captain's and I'd say she is the most dangerous being in this city if you take Kurosaki-san out of the equation. You and I could probably handle her, but she would probably be fairly tough. I take heart in the fact that we're so severely underestimated though, it makes beating these Sekirei so much easier. "

Yoruichi's tail lazily waved back and forth as she got to her feet and stretched. "Well I suppose that's enough for one day, we can fill each other in as we make our way back to the safe house."

Ichigo and Urahara seemed agreeably to this idea and let Yoruichi lead the way as the three made their way back towards the house.

* * *

Sahashi Takami was quickly becoming pissed off. She had sent out Karasuba to investigate the man that had defeated the number 43, thinking that it would be a quick smash and grab. That had been almost an hour ago and there had still been no report from MBI's dog. Having gotten fed up with waiting she tracked Karasuba to the top of a building. Now she was just waiting for the elevator to get to the top floor before she took the stairs to the roof.

She sighed in annoyance as she looked at the no smoking sign in the elevator, she could really use a cigarette to stave off the growing headache and a sinking feeling in her gut. Finally the elevator got to the top floor and she quickly found a staircase with roof access. Taking the stairs quickly she burst out onto the rooftop, only to see that it had been quite damaged. Although the damage was cosmetic, it looked as though two Sekirei had had a fight up here.

However, what Takami instantly honed in on was the form of the Black Sekirei, appearing to be asleep in the middle of all this destruction. Not wanting to get close and startle the battle crazy Sekirei, Takami cast a glance about for a rock, which she then proceeded to fling at the Sekirei's head.

Before the rock hit, it came to an abrupt halt as Karasuba had raised a hand to catch it. Blinking tiredly the number 04 sat up and stretched. "What a nice nap."

Takami sighed at the antics of the Sekirei before finally giving in and lighting up a cigarette to deal with her. "So can you tell me what happened here? I don't see that Urahara Kisuke person that you were supposed to retrieve."

Karasuba blinked in puzzlement at Takami's question. She had been fighting that Urahara guy and he had been strong. Strong enough that she had no longer wanted to detain, but had wanted to kill. And she had….lost?

Takami jumped when Karasuba let out a low chuckle, but she was beginning to get really concerned when Karasuba covered her eyes with a hand and began to belt out full-bellied laughter. "That son of a bitch! He was actually able to beat me! This is a first for me! Ha ha ha ha!"

Takami's eyes widened in surprise at that statement and she instantly honed in on MBI's dog. If there was someone out there who could actually match the Black Sekirei in combat and actually defeat her then he must be terrifying. However, they had no info on the guy, so his threat level just spike through the roof. Before they had merely been interested in finding out how he had been covering his tracks when MBI had taken an interest in him due to the botanical garden incident, but now he was able to actually _defeat_ Karasuba.

At some point as Karasuba broke down into hysterical laughter at her defeat Takami had forgotten about her lit cigarette, but was made quite aware of this fact when it burned her finger. "Hot!"

Shaking her hand as she dropped the cigarette, she noticed that Karasuba had finally calmed down. That was good because Takami had quite a few questions for the Sekirei. The only person that should be capable of defeating the Black Sekirei at this point in the game was Miya. If Yume hadn't been destroyed in that rescue mission she might have been up for the challenge as well. But to think that someone who MBI had no info whatsoever on was able to waltz into the city and defeat their top enforcer was inconceivable.

Piercing Karasuba with a stare Takami stated, "Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

Urahara, Ichigo, and Yoruichi finally approached their safe house to end the day. However, when they entered they spotted to their surprise Orihime sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea. For a moment they just stared at the girl stunned, but then she noticed them and waved enthusiastically at the three. "Hello everyone, I came a bit early! Now where is the person that I need to heal?"

The two males sighed at Orihime's antics, while Yoruichi merely chuckled. Ichigo decided to answer the busty girl. "We didn't need you until tomorrow Inoue. The person has already gone to sleep, we'll go in the morning to help out."

Orihime considered Ichigo's words for a moment, before lightly rapping her forehead with a knuckle and sticking her tongue out. "Oops! I guess I was a little too enthusiastic! Sorry for the trouble Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo just sighed again as Urahara laughed from behind his fan that had magically appeared in his hand. "Indeed nothing you do troubles us Orihime-chan!"

Ichigo was about to agree to ease Orihime's conscience, when a woman walked out of the bathroom area. Now Ichigo would have been surprised regardless at a strange woman walking into the room who he didn't know, but the fact that the woman was naked made his face turn bright red. "Gaah! Who the hell are you!? And why are you naked!?"

Orihime was puzzled by Ichigo's reaction, but then turned to take in Akitsu's figure and blushed as deeply red as Ichigo. "A-akitsu-chan! What happened to the clothes I put out for you!?"

Akitsu blinked as she took in the forms of Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi. "Ah. I forgot."

Orihime jumped to her feet and began pushing Akitsu back to the bathroom. "We'll go put something on you right away! Sorry about this everyone, I'll introduce her when she's clothed!"

With that she marched Akitsu back into the bathroom. Ichigo sighed as his blush died down now that a naked woman wasn't standing in front of him. He then looked over toward Urahara and Yoruichi, only to have Yoruichi's nude form right in front of him. Quickly covering his eyes he exclaimed, "What the hell!? Why do you keep doing that!?"

Yoruichi merely put her hands on her hips and thrust her chest out proudly. "It's because you make such interesting faces when I do so! And how many times do I have to tell you that if you want your reaction to be believable, don't peek through your fingers!"

Ichigo scowled as Yoruichi waltzed off, presumably to get a pair of clothes. Urahara just shook his head at all the antics happening around him. "Unfortunately, I had this safe house for only myself and Yoruichi, so there are only two bedrooms. You and Orihime-san will simply need to stay in the living room tonight. I trust you not to be too promiscuous, especially with this new addition that Orihime seems to have taken a liking to!"

Ichigo turned bright red once again at Urahara's tone and words and threw the first thing he could at the shopkeeper's face. "Why the hell is everyone teasing me!?"

Urahara laughed as he dodged the paper weight that Ichigo threw at him. "Now now Kurosaki-san, you are after all a healthy young high school boy! You should be happy that you get this chance! Let's see what kind of route you take!"

Ichigo threw his shoe this time and his projectile found his mark, sending Urahara flying as it hit him in the forehead. "Shut up Geta-boshi! And stop playing so many eroges!"

Unfortunately for Ichigo, it was at that moment that Orihime and Akitsu returned, with Yoruichi entering into the room as well. "Sorry about that, what are you doing on the floor Urahara-san?"

Urahara popped up to his feet, perfectly fine after his altercation with Ichigo's shoe. "No reason Orihime-san! So why don't you introduce us to your friend."

Orihime nodded and presented Akitsu, who was now clad in an outfit from Orihime, wearing grey sweatpants and a tight purple t-shirt. "This is Akitsu-chan! I found her in the park and she seemed really lonely, so I said that I would be her friend and to come with me! She was kinda strange when she said that she was broken."

Urahara nodded along with Orihime's explanation, but honed in on Akitsu's forehead. On her forehead was a crimson mark in the shape of a bird. "Might I enquire as to what that is Akitsu-san?"

Akitsu waited for a moment before responding to Urahara's inquiry, "Ah. It is the mark that means I'm broken."

"Hmm," Urahara rubbed his chin in thought as he studied Akitsu. "I think that this might be a conversation more suited towards the morning. However, before we go to bed I must ask, are you a Sekirei? I need to know because you're reiatsu reminds me of when Kurosaki-san here had trouble with his hollow. At one moment it's quite low, perhaps at the strength of a normal human's, and the next it's nearly at my own level."

Akitsu blinked at Urahara's question, before slowly nodding. "I am a Sekirei. What's reiatsu?"

Urahara sighed in response to Akitsu's admission and her inquiry before muttering, "They really are popping out of the cracks in this city," before adding in a slightly louder voice, "Oh don't worry about those terms for now. We can educate you on them in the morning. I suppose the only question I have is why you decided to stick with Orihime? Have you been winged yet?"

Akitsu flinched at Urahara's question and Orihime frowned at the shopkeeper, unhappy that it had caused her new friend distress. "I'm can't be winged, that's why I'm broken."

Urahara studied the Sekirei in more interest for a moment causing Akitsu to fidget slightly under his penetrating stare, before Orihime came to her defense. "It's okay Urahara-san! She said that she couldn't get an Ashikabi, if that's the case I'll be her Ashikabi!"

Akitsu's eyes widened in shock as she turned her gaze to Orihime. A dejected, "But I can't be winged," escaped her lips.

Orihime shook her head and a fire was lit in her eyes as she turned her gaze towards Akitsu, "Don't worry Akitsu-chan, even if you can't be winged I'll be your Ashikabi! If that's what it takes to make you not depressed, then that's what I'll do!"

It was here that Ichigo broke in, "Wait a minute Inoue. You don't have all the facts about Sekirei and Ashikabi, I think you're being a bit quick to jump the gun here."

Ichigo flinched when Orihime whirled on him, a fire in her eyes that he didn't know she possessed. "You didn't see her when I found her Kurosaki-kun! She had given up! She was just too much like-"

Here Orihime trailed off, but Ichigo prompted her to continue. "Too much like what?"

"Too much like me. She was too much like I'd been when I went to Aizen. I never wanted anyone to feel that way, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime continued in a more subdued voice a hint of pleading coming into her tone as she willed the others to understand.

Ichigo sighed. He hated denying Orihime anything, especially after that debacle in Hueco Mundo, and if she wanted to be Akitsu's Ashikabi regardless of the consequences, then he would just have to accept it. "Ok Inoue, but I don't know the exact way to become an Ashikabi, we never actually found that out."

"A kiss."

Everyone zeroed in on the quiet Akitsu's admission. Urahara and Yoruichi interested, while Orihime and Ichigo looked a bit flustered especially as Orihime finally realized the connotations of her words. Before they could do anything Akitsu continued. "An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's destined one, the one who we pledge our life to forever and ever. Sekirei react to humans and then we know who our destined one is."

A rather sad small smile formed on Akitsu's face and unshed tears formed a bit in her eyes. "I don't want to cause problems. I'm broken after all, so I can't find my destined one."

Ichigo was stunned, that was the most he had heard from the Sekirei, and judging by the look on Orihime's face it was the same thing with her. For a moment no one said anything until Orihime moved closer to the girl. "I understand, and even though I can't be a true Ashikabi will you accept me? I will help ease Akitsu's pain, and if we can find a way to fix what's been broken then I won't hold it against you to find your true Ashikabi."

Akitsu just looked at Orihime for a moment, looking more hopeful than anything Ichigo had seen so far, even if her expression didn't change all that much, it was more in the body language. In that moment Ichigo decided that Akitsu was another of his nakama, his comrades and friends that he had always sworn to protect, even at the cost of his own life, because like Orihime, he hated to see someone look so broken. "I will accept you, Ashikabi-sama."

Orihime's smile brightened the room considerably when that declaration was made, and the rest of those present relaxed as the tension drained from the room. Finally Yoruichi stood up and stretched, "Well I need to go and hit the hay. I think I'll show up at this Maison Izumo tomorrow morning. Night."

With that said she walked into her room leaving behind the others. It was only a moment before Urahara stood up. "It has been an interesting day all around, I think it's time I ponder about everything that has been revealed. Until tomorrow, good night everyone."

He too followed Yoruichi out of the room leaving only Ichigo and the two girls. Ichigo stood up as well commenting, "Geta-boshi said there were only two rooms, so it looks like we'll be bunking in here tonight."

After his statement Orihime turned bright red while Akitsu merely looked on in interest as Ichigo went around finding various forms of bedding, surprised that he was able to find three futons. Akitsu was observing Orihime as she watched Ichigo, a slightly wistful look in her eye. "What's wrong?"

It seemed Akitsu was back to rather short sentences after her outburst earlier, and Orihime glanced at what she now considered her Sekirei. "I suppose that you could say that if I was a Sekirei then Kurosaki-kun would undoubtedly be my Ashikabi, does that trouble you Akitsu-chan?"

Although this was confessed in a whisper as the oblivious Ichigo went around grumbling to himself about pillows, Akitsu understood. "I could never hold anything against you, Ashikabi-sama."

Orihime softly smiled at Akitsu's admission, glad that her new friend wasn't mad at her. She wasn't entirely sure what everything about being an Ashikabi entailed, but she was sure that she was glad that Akitsu had decided to acknowledge her as one. So a soft, "Thank you Akitsu-chan," was enough.

* * *

Ichigo slowly felt himself return the land of the waking. Yawning he felt the covers slip off himself as he sat up and stretched. He then made the mistake of glancing at Orihime and was almost knocked out by the scene that greeted his eyes.

At some point during the night Akitsu had traversed for her own futon into Orihime's. The problem was that Akitsu was wearing panties and nothing else and had kicked the covers off of Orihime. Because of the position Akitsu had adopted, clinging snugly to Orihime's side, she had inadvertently pushed Orihime's top up, letting Ichigo see her flat pale stomach.

Ichigo's blush increased tenfold when he realized that Akitsu was awake and that she was watching him as he stared at the other two. There wasn't anything that could be done and then Orihime woke up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, inadvertently pulling her pajama shirt a little higher, show Ichigo far more flesh than she'd probably be normally comfortable with even if she didn't realize it yet.

Both Akitsu's and Orihime's hair were sticking up in odd angles from their sleep last night and it seemed that Orihime needed a moment for her brain to reboot. "Oh good morning, Kurosaki-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Ichigo was unfortunately a incoherent mess at this point and had covered his eyes with his large hand though he was peeking through his fingers. Suddenly he heard a loud laugh behind him. "I keep telling you Ichigo, quit peeking through your fingers!"

At Yoruichi's statement, Orihime seemed to finally take in Ichigo's flustered state. Blinking she glanced down at herself and immediately turned bright red. She let out a small "Eep!" and attempted to cover herself and Akitsu. "Mou Akitsu-chan, I don't mind that you wanted to be closer, but at least try and be clothed next time! Didn't I give you pajamas to wear last night!?"

Akitsu merely tilted her head questioningly, before nodding her acceptance of Orihime's question. "Ah. I forgot."

Orihime sighed at this facet of her Sekirei. "We'll get you some clothes and pajamas that you'll be more comfortable in later. Right now let's get ready so I can heal this person who needs it."

Akitsu nodded and the two disappeared in the bathroom, much to Ichigo's relief. "Now now Ichigo, I thought we said not for this kind of situation to happen!"

Ichigo merely sighed as he stretched out and ignored Yoruichi's teasing. It was at this point that Urahara appeared, still looking somewhat tired. "Oh, so you're all awake good. I contacted Soul Society last night, since I wanted them to hear a report from us and not someone else."

Ichigo honed in on Urahara silently asking him to continue. "It seems that they want more information before coming to a decision, but if I had to guess they are inclined to let things play out here. They seemed more interested in the lack of Hollow activity than anything else."

Ichigo sighed, silently feeling that that was the inevitably response from Soul Society. "Well I guess that's good and bad, were they going to send anyone?"

Urahara shook his head in denial to Ichigo's inquiry. "They have decided that the three of us will be sufficient for the time being, though if something drastic happens that may change."

"Goody."

With that final statement Ichigo rose from his own futon. "So what's the plan for returning to Maison Izumo?"

Urahara tapped his cane in thought before answering, "We'll simply go and have Orihime fix Musubi-san's arms. It should only take her a moment and then we can be on our way."

Ichigo nodded agreeing with the course of action set before them and turned as Orihime and Akitsu came out of the bathroom, both thankfully fully clothed. Heaving a sigh of relief Ichigo went to change leaving the rest in silence. It was Urahara who broke the silence first. "I assume you are going to scout for a bit before going to Izumo?"

His question was directed at Yoruichi who merely smirked and nodded before she started towards the door. "Since I want to do that, I'll take my leave first, see ya at Maison Izumo."

Yoruichi walked out the door and into the day, leaving only Urahara and the two girls in the living room. They weren't alone for long because Ichigo appeared out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and a red shirt with the number 15 emblazoned on it. "Well let's get this show on the road Geta-boshi."

* * *

Maison Izumo was fairly quiet as Miya practiced some of her swordsmanship in the back, something she could never fully give up, even after Takehito's death. It was much quieter this morning than it had been for the last few mostly because Musubi was recovering from her injuries and was unable to train at the moment. In fact the injuries were severe enough that she might still be terminated, even if she didn't want to be. Without her arms Musubi really couldn't fight and would be taken out at the first opportunity another Sekirei had.

With one final flourish she finished that particular set of katas for the morning and suddenly became aware of clapping. Her eyes flew to the porch, where she took in the familiar sight of Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo, and noticed that there were two new female companions with them. It startled her that she was so absorbed in her katas and thoughts that she hadn't sensed them.

"My landlady-san what a wonderful display of swordsmanship! I must say I'm impressed!"

Miya shifted her attention fully to Urahara, taking in the man's relaxed atmosphere and stance as he said those words. She wondered how he was with that hidden sword he tried to play off as a cane. She knew that the two that had visited yesterday were dangerous, and probably strong, but she didn't know how much of wither they were. It awoken something in her that she thought had died long ago. "Ara? You seem to be fairly early Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san. Might you introduce me to the two young ladies accompanying you?"

Urahara dipped his head in acknowledgement as he gestured towards Orihime and Akitsu. "This is Inoue Orihime, our healer, and Akitsu, her friend. Can I ask where Musubi is, Orihime-san will fix her right up."

Miya turned her stare towards Orihime, who fidgeted for a moment under the landlady's penetrating stare, but eased as Akitsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it's not too much trouble could you please take me to Musubi-san, I should be able to heal her."

Miya's inquisitive nature was beginning to show through as she asked, "I don't know how you'll be able to heal her. Broken arms take a while to heal even for Sekirei."

Urahara merely seemed amused at her statement, his fan held in front of his face once again. "Well I can tell you with certainty that Orihime-san is the best healer in the world, she'll be able to fix Musubi quickly enough."

Before Miya could respond another voice interrupted. "You can fix Musubi-san!?"

The gathering on the porch turned to see Minato walking out, carrying a sleepy looking Kusano and with Musubi following close behind. He then bowed to Orihime and pleaded, "Please help Musubi-san! I'd forever be in your debt."

Orihime looked startled at Minato's pleading tone and bow, but responded kindly enough. "Of course I'll help."

She then turned her attention to the Sekirei behind Minato with her arms heavily bandaged. "Are you Musibi-san?"

Musubi nodded amicably at the orange haired healer. "Musubi is Musubi! Who are you?"

Orihime giggled a bit at Musubi's child like nature, but gave her name freely. "My name is Inoue Orihime and this is my friend Akitsu-chan. Now let's see about fixing you, could you please stand in the middle of the yard?"

Musubi nodded emphatically, following Orihime's advice just as Uzume and Homura made their way downstairs and to the porch. Although it was a little early, they were curious, having remembered a promise to heal Musubi yesterday.

Orihime stood across from Musubi and took a steadying breath. The last time so many people had been interested in her healing powers had been when Aizen had forced her to heal Grimmjow's arm. "Souten Kisshun, I reject."

At Orihime's intonation, two pieces of her hairclips formed a triangular, luminescent, and transparent shield around Musubi's arms. Everyone who had not witnessed Orihime's powers before, were stunned as they saw the shield come into existence. It was only for a moment and then it was gone. However after the techniques ended Musubi blinked and raised her arms, staring at them in wonder.

Homura, Miya, and Minato were visibly shocked, but the one with the most surprising reaction was Uzume, who was openly gaping at the spectacle that they had just witnessed. "Damn. That's one hell of a technique."

Uzume's quiet whisper was acknowledged by the rest of the residents of Maison Izumo as they stared in fascination at Musubi who was doing a few light jabs as if trying to get the feeling back into her arms that had been out of action for a day. "Thank you Orihime-chan! Musubi feels great, like I can take on anyone now!"

Orihime just smiled at Musubi's admission, while the rest of the onlookers moved forward to see Orihime's work. While the rest of the residents were observing Musubi's recovery, Uzume walked over to Orihime. "Can you only heal injuries, or is it possible for you to heal disease as well?"

Orihime was slightly puzzled by Uzume's forwardness, but answered just the same. "I can heal anything, Miss-?"

Uzume realizing Orihime's questioning tone chuckled and introduced herself. "My name's Uzume. Can I talk to you later, after you leave?"

Orihime pondered Uzume's request for a moment before nodding hesitantly. "Thanks, I'm gonna ask a favor of you, and if you can come through I'll be forever in your debt."

Orihime smiled as Uzume went to join the onlookers when she felt Ichigo's presence near her. "Was Uzume bothering you?"

Orihime shook her head in the negative, giving voice to her thoughts. "I think she needs a favor, something has her desperate, she is giving off that kind of air. If she absolutely has to have someone saved I'd be happy to help."

Ichigo looked at Orihime calculatingly for a minute before stating, "Try not to work too hard. I know you want to heal everyone, but that road isn't something that leads to anywhere good."

Orihime merely smiled at Ichigo's concern, "I'll keep that in mind, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded and made his way to the others. Orihime looked at him longingly for a moment before she became aware of Akitsu's presence by her side. "Ah, Akitsu-chan! How long have you been there?"

Akitsu answered in her usual measured way. "Ah. Since you started healing her."

Orihime understood who Akitsu was referring to, when she heard an exclamation from Musubi. "Now that I'm fixed, let's have a rematch!"

With that said Musubi launched herself at Ichigo, who was barely able to dodge a punch that blew a hole into Maison Izumo. Before anyone could do anything, and evil aura flooded the backyard as everyone slowly turned to Miya. The hannya was back and in full effect once again, causing Musubi to swiftly retreat behind Minato, whose own legs were shaking at the sight. "Destroying walls in Maison Izumo is prohibited."

Urahara was furiously scribbling in a notebook that he had produced from nowhere, while everyone else was cowering in fear of the hannya. It was both Orihime's and Akitsu's first time seeing the dreaded mask, and the normally stoic Sekirei was clinging to Orihime rather fearfully.

Just as suddenly as it appeared the technique was cancelled. The reason for this was because of a bold black cat with yellow eyes lazily strolling into the backyard. It looked around at everyone for a moment, before it raised a paw in greeting and said, "Yo! So this is the Maison Izumo, what's up with the hole in the wall?"

For a moment no one moved, then Uzume pointed towards the cat, freaking out a bit. "Holy shit, a talking cat! Where the hell did that come from!?"

Urahara then crouched to greet the cat, "Ah, Yoruichi, what took you so long to get here, we've been having quite a good time!"

This did nothing to help Uzume's state of mind. "And he's greeting it like an old friend, what the hell!?"

Uzume probably would have cursed more, but was cut off by a flying ladle to the head, courtesy of Miya. "Cursing in front of Kusano-chan is prohibited."

Uzume shuddered as a hannya was manifested only for her and quickly reassured the angered landlady. "Alright, Alright! I'm sorry! You gotta admit though, you don't see a talking cat every day!"

Miya paused to think about this, and then nodded her consent to Uzume's point. It was then that Homura decided to speak up. "Yes, you don't see it because they lack things for human speech, how is it doing that!?"

Ichigo just shook his head as the residents of Maison Izumo were panicking about Yoruichi. He remembered when he had had a similar reaction. Just as they were calming down, Ichigo noticed Urahara, Yoruichi, and Orihime suddenly zone in on the door to Maison Izumo. Ichigo also looked over, to see a young woman standing in the doorframe staring straight at him breathing rather heavily and flushed. She was in a vaguely Chinese style dress and had long red her hair done in side plaits. She was also staring right at him with quite a bit of huger. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Hometown is Karakura, goes to high school there. Family is two sisters and a father, who runs the Kurosaki clinic. Is now a person of interest because of his association with the relatively unknown Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo was thoroughly freaked out by the information this woman was spewing, but what she did next freaked him out even more. "Please, become this number 02 Matsu's Ashikabi so that we can do ex-per-i-ments!"

With her drawn out emphasis of the word experiments, Matsu launched herself at Ichigo, who swiftly bent at an impossibly angle to avoid her, sending her crashing into Orihime. Matsu whined, "Not fair Ichigo-tan, you were supposed to stay still so that Matsu could have her way with you!"

Ichigo righted himself and yelled at the new person, "Like hell! What do you mean experiments? That sounds something more up Geta-boshi's alley!"

Ichigo punctuated this statement by pointing towards Urahara. Matsu glanced at Urahara for a minute, but abruptly dismissed him. "Matsu doesn't want anything to do with that hobo like guy!"

Urahara fell to the ground in dismay, as Yoruichi still in her cat form rolled around laughing. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Matsu's admission. "Why the hell are you choosing me then?"

Matsu pushed her glasses up as she glanced slyly at Ichigo, but actually turned to address Orihime who was still a little dazed and under her. "Matsu has been observing you, and she knows how you look at Ichigo-tan. I'd be willing to share."

Orihime went bright red from that statement, and it caused Ichigo to angrily yell, "Oi! Quit harassing Inoue!"

Matsu let out a perverted giggle, but before she could do anything else, she felt a growing sense of dread and horror. She slowly turned towards the source and saw that Miya had her hannya in full effect, smiling angelically at Matsu. "Matsu-san would you kindly enlighten me as to what you're doing out of your room and in broad daylight doing many prohibited things in Maison Izumo?"

Matsu began to sweat as she was faced with Miya's wrath and could only manage a weak chuckle. "Mercy?"

* * *

After the debacle from before everyone had moved to the dining room. Homura and Uzume had to go somewhere, although Uzume gazed expectantly at Orihime before she left. Minato also had to go out and since he was going Musubi and Kusano were quick to follow. This left only Miya, a thoroughly scolded Matsu, Ichigo, Orihime, Akitsu, Urahara, and Yoruichi in her cat form. Matsu took a moment to collect herself before looking over at Ichigo. "Matsu is sorry that she reacted so much to Ichigo-tan, she actually was planning to reveal herself after more observation, but the reaction was stronger than Matsu could handle. My name is Matsu, the number 02 of the Sekirei. Nice to meet you."

Ichigo nodded in acceptance of her apology, but still had questions. "That's nice and all, but why do you want to be my Sekirei. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be an Ashikabi, and I don't want to trample on anyone's feelings."

Having said his piece Ichigo slyly glanced at the girl sitting beside him. Orihime was putting on a calm front, but he knew that the relationship between him and the orange haired girl was a strange one. Matsu pushed up her glasses acting much more seriously than before. "You have to remember Ichigo-tan, we Sekirei aren't human. We're okay with sharing as long as you're okay with it."

For some reason Ichigo didn't think she was talking to him. Unfortunately he missed Orihime's strained expression that calmed somewhat when Akitsu placed a hand over her own. Discreetly she nodded at Matsu, which mad Matsu's face light up in glee. Ichigo was oblivious to this interaction and glanced at Orihime, who was now maintaining a calm expression. Sighing, Ichigo rubbed a hand through his hair. "So then how do we do this?"

Matsu's glee seemed to increase at Ichigo's question. Ichigo could feel the smirk Urahara was sending him behind his fan and he could swear that Yoruichi was smirking at him, even without her usual human facial expressions. He even got a vague sense of approval from Miya and Akitsu, although Akitsu seemed a bit saddened as well. Only Orihime remained neutral to his question.

Matsu stood and walked around the table to him. She took off her glasses and placed them on the table as she went, and Ichigo was struck by just how beautiful Matsu was. She gently grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her lips before they met in a soft kiss.

Immediately wings of pure white extended from Matsu's back, shaped almost like angel wings. Finally Matsu broke the kiss leaving a blushing Ichigo.

"Now you're my Ashikabi Ichigo-tan. Forever and ever."

* * *

**Another one bites the dust! So yeah, I decided that Ichigo's first Sekirei is Matsu. It's something a bit unorthodox and she may be a better fit as Urahara's Sekirei, but there is a reason she didn't react to Urahara. I hope you enjoyed the fight with Karasuba since I kinda promoted it last chapter and many of you seemed to be looking forward to it. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was a bit longer than my last two, but I needed it this length to get everything in. I actually really enjoyed the interactions between everyone, but I really enjoyed writing the Orihime and Akitsu interactions. It was also quite fun to write the interactions of Urahara and Karasuba, just because Urahara was messing around the entire fight. Now this is not to say that Karasuba isn't strong, but Urahara is a Captain class shinigami, with a wicked intellect. The thing I'm probably gonna push for Karasuba is her battle instinct, she is able to instinctively pick up on things that help her during a battle, which will make her all the more dangerous. It's the reason why she was able to use shunpo, though it isn't as clean as someone who is proficient in the art such as Yoruichi or Urahara.**

**Although Matsu is Ichigo's first Sekirei she won't be the last, and things with Orihime will get interesting as well down the line. I'm not going to outright tell you who Ichigo will wing, I kinda hate it when authors just give that away and so won't do it myself. This chapter had quite a few things that were set up for future chapters, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I also took into account what a couple of you said to bring Zaraki into the fic, but the problem is that Zaraki is not an investigative captain, and Soul Society is actually scared shitless of the dude so they keep him on a pretty tight leash, even though he sometimes blatantly ignores it. If they did send someone it would probably be Shunsui or Hitsugaya, though that could lead to some fun stuff too. **

**I'm still looking for a beta so those problems from my last couple chapters are probably still here. So if you know someone PM me! If you have any questions about the pairings PM me (though I may answer in a confusing way or not give a straight answer)! It's been fun writing this fic so far, and I enjoy all your reviews and the couple PM's that I've had. It's gonna be a wild ride for this thing, I'm writing much longer chapters than I used to, mostly because this fic is flowing so easily. Having said that, with this chapter my update rate will probably calm down a bit, moving more towards weekly than my current almost daily rate. I guess all that's left is the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_


	4. A Fist of Fear

_A Fist of Fear_

Ichigo was rubbing his temples as he tried to combat a growing headache. His winging of Matsu had been a bit of a surprise, even to him. Perhaps he had been caught in the moment? However, what was done was done and he couldn't change that. The only problem was that Matsu was a bit of a shameless flirt and she seemed determined to have him do some experimentation, as she called it. Ichigo was pretty sure she just wanted to do perverted things to him.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to his newly winged Sekirei, who had put her glasses on and had taken a seat across from him once more. Although this didn't stop her from sending an occasional leer at him that made him a bit more fearful than he probably should be of the number 02. "So Matsu, what type of Sekirei are you? Musubi is a fist type, and I think I saw Homura use fire, but you're actually relatively unknown to us."

Matsu smiled at Ichigo's inquiry, and began to explain. "As I said, I'm the number 02, Matsu. While Ichigo-tan has met mostly battle-type Sekirei in the Plan, Matsu would classify herself as a brain-type. Matsu isn't very good in a battle, but her intelligence makes up for that. Matsu likes to be called the Wisdom Sekirei because of it!"

From her place at the head of the table Miya piped up as she took a sip of tea, "More like the 'Shameless' Sekirei."

The wind was taken out of Matsu's sail at Miya's comment. She took on a more dejected air as she whined, "Miya-tan! It's not nice to tease so much!"

Miya merely smiled indulgently at Matsu before replying, "But you make it so ease Matsu."

Huffing and crossing her arms in exasperation, Matsu turned away from Miya and her sly expression. She grumbled to herself, "Matsu wants to be known as the 'Wisdom' Sekirei, but nobody ever indulges Matsu."

Ichigo's eye twitched in slight annoyance at the interruption and was about to comment, when Urahara beat him to it. "What kind of intelligence are we talking about exactly?"

Matsu turned her attention to the shopkeeper, a proud glint in her eye as she responded, "Any kind! Matsu can even hack into the databases of MBI if she wanted to!"

"My, what a remarkable ability to have! It seems you really got a keeper here Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo sighed at more of Urahara's antics, but pierced Matsu in place with an inquisitive star. "Geta-boshi is annoying, but I can see how useful an ability that could be. It does bring me back to a question I had earlier though, why didn't you react to Geta-boshi? It seems you're more compatible with him."

Matsu pushed her glasses up as she began another explanation. "Matsu had been observing residents of Maison Izumo for awhile, but when Ichigo-tan walked in yesterday Matsu felt as though she was more interested than she should be in him! After that Matsu learned everything Matsu could about Ichigo-tan! Even though Ichigo-tan doesn't use many social sites and hasn't updated his info to the government since he was a freshman, Matsu was able to find information thanks to Kurosaki-papa's obsession! He made sure to upload many photos to Ichigo's profile! Here's one of a sleeping Ichigo, and here's one with Ichigo studying, and here's one with Ichigo's shirt off!"

At this last pronouncement Matsu let out a perverted giggle as both Orihime and Ichigo turned bright red at this. Matsu noticing their reactions turned to Orihime and excitedly whispered behind her hand, "Don't worry Orihime-tan. I can get those photos to you!"

Orihime merely turned completely red from embarrassment, and Matsu suddenly flew back from a flying ladle to the head, courtesy of Miya. "Harassing guests in Maison Izumo is prohibited."

Matsu merely groaned from her position on the floor, while Ichigo muttered to himself, "Damn Goat-chin, how the hell did he take pictures of me without my knowing?"

With a herculean effort Matsu pulled herself to an upright sitting position and continued on with her reasoning as if the little incident with Miya and Orihime hadn't happened. "Ichigo-tan sells himself a little short. He's in the top twenty for his grade and he has some interesting abilities. Matsu also learned about many of his delinquent fights, but was able to see his soft caring side for his family as well. Ichigo-tan has many good points! Matsu realized this and decided to become Ichigo's Sekirei, but Matsu hadn't wanted it to happen quite so quickly. Matsu had a rather strong reaction to Ichigo-tan."

Ichigo sighed as he began rubbing his temples again a light blush still on his face from embarrassment at both his father's antics and Matsu's words. "So why didn't you react to Geta-boshi?"

Matsu sheepishly rubbed her head as she explained, "Hobo-san had too little information. Matsu likes a mystery, but she doesn't like for a person to have no information at all! That should be impossible with how MBI runs things now a days, also Matsu noticed that Hobo-san doesn't feel quite human, though she doubts anyone but maybe Miya-tan has picked up on this."

Although Urahara shed anime tears at Matsu's nickname for him, he perked up at Matsu's observation. "Oh and why would that matter?"

"Sekirei have been tuned to react to humans, so someone not human probably won't make them react, at least that's Matsu's theory."

Urahara seemed to think this over before seeming to come to a decision. "Well! I think it's safe to say that I'm actually human, perhaps the reason you don't react is because I'm in a fake body?"

Matsu began to nod along with Urahara's explanation, "Yeah that would make sense as- Wait what!?"

"Well you see, unlike Kurosaki-san over there, this isn't my real body, my real one has been destroyed for quite some time."

Urahara had a quaint look in his eyes as he studied both Matsu and Miya's reaction and Ichigo could tell he was enjoying messing with their heads. Matsu spoke up again, "I have no idea how that's physically possible, but then again I was pretty surprised when you somehow shoved Ichigo-tan out of his body the other day. What's the point of that anyway?"

Urahara was about to answer the question, but Ichigo sick of Urahara taking on so many explanations decided to intervene. "It makes me stronger than when I'm in my body. Unlike Geta-boshi this is the body I was born with."

Matsu gazed at both Ichigo and Urahara, the light refracting from her glasses making them slightly opaque. "So does that mean Hobo-san is technically dead?"

Urahara closed his fan with a snap in response to Matsu's inquiry, making her jump. "That is the question, isn't it Matsu-san? When you find the answer and actually believe it, come to me and I'll help you with any questions, or you could consult Kurosaki-san, although he's a bit of an idiot when it comes to these things."

As soon as Urahara was done talking he was sent flying by a shoe thrown by Ichigo, who was sitting with an extended arm, eyebrow twitching. Urahara quickly recovered, but was looking at the shoe incredulously. "Where did you get this from?"

Ichigo nodded as he crossed his arms before answering, "Oyaji is an annoyance no matter what, I always have something on hand to smack him with. I figured you'd be pretty similar."

Matsu observed this with a look of puzzlement before muttering to Miya, "You know when that happens to someone else it's actually kinda funny."

Miya simply raised a ladle and asked with a beatific smile, "Ara? What do you mean by that Matsu-san?"

Matsu gulped at the landlady's weapon of choice and wisely decided to shut up about that topic for the moment. She turned much more serious as she addressed Ichigo again. The most serious the newcomers to Maison Izumo had ever heard her. "Anyway Ichigo-tan, as your Sekirei I'll fight for you in the Sekirei Plan. MBI has control of most of the city, and I wouldn't be surprised if the president calls you soon to congratulate you on your involvement. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm not gonna lie Matsu, it was actually kind of a surprise when you said you wanted to be winged by me. I don't have all the facts about this Ashikabi stuff yet, but I'm willing to learn. Until then I don't know how much help I'll be, or if I'll be able to reciprocate your feelings entirely, but I'll try my best."

Matsu nodded in agreement at Ichigo's words, still in a serious mode. "That's one of the reasons I chose you as my Ashikabi, you're smarter than people think and you have a fierce protective streak. I'd say you're name suits you."

Ichigo blushed at Matsu's kind words, but then Matsu's personality seemed to do a complete one eighty and he was treated to a perverted giggle as she continued, "But if Ichigo-tan ever wants to experiment all he needs to do is ask. Matsu would be happy to help."

Ichigo became much more uncomfortable at Matsu's stare. He preferred the glimpse of the serious Matsu to this one. Ichigo admitted that Matsu was a beauty, but he had been surrounded by beautiful women for quite some time now, although none, not even Yoruichi had been quite as forward as Matsu in their affections. Coughing embarrassedly as he felt his flush return in full force he replied, "I'll-I'll keep that in mind."

Matsu nodded. "That's all Matsu asks Ichigo-tan."

Ichigo mentally gathered himself and began a new line of questioning for Matsu. "So if you can hack into MBI that means you can tell me everything there is to know about the Sekirei Plan?"

Matsu rubbed her head sheepishly at that question, "Matsu can, but some things may have to be left out because of the sensitivity."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his Sekirei, but continued regardless, "But you can at least give me a list of the Ashikabi and their Sekirei? The last time I had to fight for real were circumstances where there really wasn't time to gather information. I had to really on other people like Geta-boshi and Yoruichi for that. I'd say you're pretty valuable if you can get information so easily."

Matsu chuckled and thrust her chest out proudly, unknowingly, or probably knowingly, enhancing her breasts. However before she could state anything else Urahara interrupted. "I'm curious Matsu-san, because you're so good at getting information, is that the reason you were hidden in that secret room?"

Matsu's face drained of color as she whirled toward Urahara. "How did you know that? I know I said I've been watching you guys, but how did you figure out I was here and how long have you known?"

Urahara placed a hand atop his hat as he surveyed the pale Sekirei from the shadows of his hat so that only his eyes were accentuated by the light. "I was part of an elite stealth force once upon a time. I've known you were here since the first time I stepped into this house, no matter how good at hiding your physical presence you Sekirei are, you actually kinda suck at hiding you're reiatsu. I'm pretty sure even Ichigo felt you, we just thought you weren't curious enough to come down, or were hiding behind Miya here, after all she's a Sekirei as well correct?"

Urahara's gaze settled on Miya, who simply laughed behind her sleeve. "My my Urahara-san, I'm but a simple widow and landlady at Maison Izumo, surely a humble shopkeeper such as yourself can understand."

Urahara blinked once then switched back into a more jovial mood, "Of course! Maybe you can visit my humble shop at sometime Landlady-san! I think I might set something up temporarily while I am here, it would be good if your tenants came as well, I'll have some special discounts for them!"

Urahara then descended into a fit of laughter that was promptly stopped by a swipe of Yoruichi's claws. "Ignoring this idiot, let's get back to business. We won't bother you for now Miya, but Matsu, Ichigo had a point. He usually had to rely on Kisuke and me for information, but this time you are the one he must rely on. I don't know how deep this Sekirei/Ashikabi thing goes, but if Ichigo needs the information, _needs_ not wants, then I hope you give it to him. The last time any of us fought without enough information, a madman almost made the world in his image. He damn near succeeded as well if it hadn't been for Ichigo."

Matsu nodded solemnly at Yoruichi, but she had to ask a question, "How the hell are you talking? I don't think cats have the right kind of vocal chords for human speech."

Yoruichi sighed. "I'll explain later."

Urahara then retook his position, although he was now the proud bearer of a claw mark on his face. "Back to the topic that you were talking about before Matsu-san. Although we can probably feel every Sekirei in this city if we tried, the fact of the matter is not everyone can feel us, specifically myself or Yoruichi-san here. Probably not Orihime-san either. The reason is because of Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as their attention turned to him, but Urahara continued undeterred, "Or rather I should say that the main reason is because of him. Ichigo isn't very good at suppressing his reiatsu and this causes you Sekirei to sense him unconsciously. I have a theory regarding the Ashikabi. I noticed from Minato-san that he too had a decent amount of reiatsu, enough that I could feel him. I think the Ashikabi are human's that have developed a decent amount of reiatsu. In short they are similar to Quincy. However, they haven't cultivated this power because they don't know of it. The reason you reacted so strongly to Ichigo Matsu, may be because of his unconscious leaking of reiatsu. I, on the other hand, am in a false body that is constructed to actively suppress my reiatsu, unless I will it otherwise. For instance…."

Suddenly a crushing force fell onto the Sekirei present, it almost seemed as though gravity had increased. Orihime, Ichigo, and Yoruichi weren't affected having been used to the feel of reiatsu for some time, even ones as large as Urahara's.

Then it was over, Matsu was looking at Urahara with slight fear, while Akitsu returned to her stoic watch by Orihime's side, though there was a slight look in her eye that may have been fear of Urahara. However the most drastic reaction was Miya's, who had flushed completely red at Urahara's display, and had a strange glint in her eye.

Urahara noticed this and sadly smiled, "I'm sorry to say Miya-san, that I have no intention of becoming an Ashikabi. I also think you might want to think of your late husband."

Urahara's words seemed to snap Miya out of her state, and she flushed once more, this time in embarrassment.

Before anyone could continue, the sound of the door opening and Minato announcing his and his Sekirei's return came into the room. Musubi rushed into the room almost as soon as Minato's voice died out. "Landlady-san, Musubi forgot because she went with Minato today, but Musubi wants to spar! She wasn't able to this morning and Landlady-san's training really helps Musubi!"

Before Miya could respond, Yoruichi said, "Oh? I think I have an idea for that, if Miya doesn't mind?"

Ichigo watched as Miya nodded her consent and Yoruichi turned her gaze to him. Suddenly he got a bad feeling about Yoruichi's idea.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the backyard of Maison Izumo eyebrow twitching heavily. He was clad in sparring gear that Urahara had. It was the same gear that he had used when fighting Ururu. "Why the hell are we doing this?" Ichigo muttered to himself, then a little louder, "And why in the hell do you have these on you!?"

Ichigo made a vague gesture to the headgear and gloves. Urahara merely smiled and yelled back, "Why Kurosaki-san, I'm always prepared no matter what the occasion, and we don't want you getting hurt! Remember to truly utilize the powers of the head gear you must yell with all your might: Take this! The Powers of Justice! Justice Armor, Justice ACTIVATE! Attack!"*****

Urahara was repaid his comment by a thrown shoe, courtesy of Ichigo, who had turned bright red from embarrassment at the memory. "Stupid Geta-boshi."

Sighing Ichigo turned to Musubi, his sparring partner for the day. He glanced at Yoruichi who was sitting fairly close by, tail swishing through the air. "So why am I fighting her in my body again?"

Yoruichi merely gazed lazily at Ichigo. "When you fought her last time, you broke both her arms by accident. We'd like to avoid a repeat of that. The other reason is that if this Karasuba Kisuke told me about is anything to go by, you need to be able to defend yourself while in your body, and the fastest way to get used to defending against a Sekirei, is to defend against a Sekirei. Now then…"

Yoruichi deliberately ignored Ichigo's grumblings of how he could kick anyone's ass as a shinigami, and turned her attention to Musubi. "Are you ready Musubi, don't hold back just because Ichigo's a human. If you do he'll win. He might not be as strong as his other form, but he's still pretty tough, and his skills as a fighter are still engraved in his muscle memory even if he isn't as fast and as strong as the other form."

Musubi nodded excitedly in understanding, or so Yoruichi hoped. "Musubi understands! Musubi will do her best to beat Ichigo-san's weaker form, Yoruichi-sensei!"

Yoruichi's tail twitched at that. "What'd you call me?"

Musubi held a baffled expression as she gazed at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sensei?"

Yoruichi nodded, then turned to Ichigo. "Why the hell can't you show the same respect as her?"

Ichigo yelled back, "Shut up! I know it's weird to even talk to you like that! There's no way I'm calling you sensei!"

Yoruichi seemed to consider this for a moment, before tilting her head in curiosity. "Oh?"

Ichigo suddenly got a very bad feeling from the glint in Yoruichi's eye. Suddenly Yoruichi's form glowed, and a few seconds later Yoruichi the women stood proudly naked in front of Ichigo and the rest of the residents of Maison Izumo that were present, as well as Orihime, Urahara, and Akitsu.

"Gaah!"

Ichigo reacted first, although he had put his hands in front of his face, he couldn't help but peek between his fingers. Minato was sent hurling back as blood spurt from his nose, while the rest had various reactions. Urahara merely had a fan in front of his face, thoroughly unimpressed at the spectacle since he had seen it a million times by now. Musubi seemed excited that Yoruichi had a human form, Orihime and Akitsu were both blushing trying not to look at Yoruichi, Kusano merely looked surprised, and Matsu was giggling perversely.

However, everyone turned their attention to Miya as the demonic hannya mask came out at Yoruichi's actions. "Lewd acts in Maison Izumo are prohibited."

Yoruichi blinked at the hannya for a moment, before promptly dismissing it, to the shock of all the Maison Izumo residents. "That's a neat trick, I might learn it one day. Now I'll be back to get some clothes. Don't let these two start before I get back, and Ichigo refer to me as sensei from now on."

Ichigo lifted his hand from his face for a retort, but forgot about Yoruichi's state of dress and got an eyeful, sending him to the ground as he tried to not pass out from a nosebleed. Yoruichi smirked as she passed the still stunned residents of Maison Izumo and went to a place near the porch. She pulled out her standard outfit and dressed herself accordingly.

Through this the hannya was still activated, but Miya seemed stunned by the complete lack of fear Yoruichi had. It pulled at her instincts. Instincts that she seemed to be feeling quite a bit lately, her battle instincts were screaming that this lady was dangerous. For a moment she even wished it were a different time so that she could test her strength against this person, but then the moment was gone and the hannya disappeared as Miya felt a wave of grief, which was noted by both Urahara and Yoruichi.

Once dressed, Yoruichi turned her attention back to the two sparring partners. Now then, before we had that little interruption, I believe you two were about to spar."

Ichigo got to his feet grumbling at the injustices of the world, while Musubi seemed even more pumped than before. Sighing Ichigo got into a loose stance, while Musubi got into her own. Yoruichi eyed the two for a moment before walking to the center of the two and raising a hand into the air. She then quickly brought it down and jumped back quickly yelling, "Begin!"

Musubi rocketed toward Ichigo almost as soon as Yoruichi's hand was down. Although Ichigo wasn't as fast as his shinigami form, his eyes still easily followed Musubi's path, and dodged her straight punch by side stepping it. He frowned as she overextended herself, she had had that problem in their first fight as well. However, all thoughts flew from his head as Musubi launched an assault of punches at him, with an occasional kick.

Ichigo was mostly just dodging waiting for his chance to strike, but his frowned deepened as he noticed something. Musubi's punches and kicks seemed strong, but the truth was that they kind of sucked. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he dodged another kick. It was especially apparent in her kicks, it seemed as though Musubi didn't have any holes in her defense, but that was as long as she was attacking. He dodged another kick and saw his chance, with a sweep of the leg Musubi was taken of balance and fell on her butt.

Ichigo followed this up with a kick towards her head, but Musubi proved to be pretty nimble as she arched back and used her strength to perform a prefect one handed back handspring from a sitting position. The entire exchange after Ichigo's sweep kick hadn't taken more than a minute, but he had a feeling that something was wrong with the girls attack, not just her shitty form.

Ichigo sighed as he came to a decision. This was gonna suck, but he thought he could detect a problem in the way Musubi fought, and he needed to show Yoruichi since she wasn't sparring directly with her, although she had probably guessed already. As Musubi came in for another attack, Ichigo opened his guard a bit, and Musubi jumped on it. Ichigo received a vicious uppercut to the ribs for his troubles, and he was pretty sure he heard a nasty crack.

There were stunned shouts of "Ichigo-tan/Kurosaki-kun!" at the same time, but Ichigo ignored it for a moment focusing on Musubi. He had though so, whatever Musubi said about fighting she obviously didn't completely believe in it. Her fists lacked conviction, it was filled with fear.

Ichigo vaguely heard Yoruichi call the spar to a halt and he read in Musubi's face a moment of horror, but then it was gone, replaced by the kind smile she normally wore. She rapped her knuckles on her head, before sticking her tongue out and saying, "Oops! Sorry Ichigo-san, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Before Ichigo could say anything, he was enveloped in Orihime's shield, and felt the effects of his broken rib beginning to heal, it wouldn't take very long the injury was clean and pretty recent. Thankfully Yoruichi said what he wanted to say for him. "I hate to say this Musubi-san, but frankly you suck."

The resident of Maison Izumo, except for Matsu who was tending to Ichigo with Orihime, all sent indignant looks Yoruichi's way. Miya seemed to take particular anger at her comment. "I've been training her and she's much better than she used to be! She even broke Ichigo's-"

However she was interrupted by Ichigo, who had finished healing. "Retreat and you will age. Be afraid, and you'll die.****** You're too afraid Musubi. You're fists have too much fear, what I said before was advice I needed to hear when I was full of fear. This was another, it was said by Geta-boshi over there. He had said I was too afraid, and he was right. I had been training for a long time with him, and in that entire time he was seriously trying to kill me."

That statement caused most of the resident of Izumo to flinch. Miya was now glancing at Urahara in a new light as the man watched on grimly. Suddenly Ichigo pressed a badge to his chest and his shinigami form separated from his body. Musubi looked on in a bit of trepidation at the person who had broken both her arms from before. Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground, before stating, "Everyone get back, she needs this lesson as much as I did."

Minato took offense at Ichigo's words and began to protest. "You can't-"

However he was cut off by a comforting hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand to Urahara. "Ichigo is a natural fighter. He enjoys battle so much that he always wants his opponents at their full potential. Musubi is no different even if she is just a sparring partner. Her strength is much greater than you think Minato-san."

Urahara then turned his attention to Miya. "I assume you had your reasons, but you only really taught Musubi-san how to defend correct? Perhaps lightly scolding her as she tried to hit you, exploiting her openings?"

Miya hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. Urahara turned back to the fight. "I must say I'm more disappointed in you than I thought I'd be. You have a prodigy on your hands Landlady-san, and she had become your protégé. You taught her to fear her fists."

Miya flinched at Urahara's blunt statement, even if she had only known Musubi for a small amount of time, was that true? Had she stunted Musubi's growth with fear? _Well, _she thought bitterly, _my own skills are still filled with fear. It's no wonder Musubi is as well._

Once again Ichigo and Musubi faced one another and once again Yoruichi brought her hand up. She quickly brought it down, before shouting, "Begin!"

Once again Musubi rocketed toward Ichigo, but suddenly she felt her skull crushed in.

Musubi stopped and suddenly back tracked from her position, staring at Ichigo wide-eyed. She once more attempted to rush Ichigo, this time for the side, only to feel her heart pierced, and she swerved off of her attack. Ichigo had yet to move from his starting position, this time he hadn't even taken a stance. Musubi seemed to be getting frustrated, it was a look Minato had never seen on his Sekirei's face before, but she also had a lot of fear in her expression. That was when Ichigo spoke.

"What a letdown."***

Musubi flinched, both from Ichigo's tone and words.

"A real letdown, Musubi. After all there's nothing, but fear reflected in your fists. When you dodge, 'I'm afraid of getting hit.' When you attack, 'I'm afraid of hitting someone.' Even when you try to protect someone, 'I'm afraid of letting them die.' Yes, your fists speak to me only of absurd fear. That's not it. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born from that. If you dodge, 'I won't let them hit me.' If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die.' If you attack, 'I'll hit them.' Well, can't you see the resolve to hit you reflected in my fists?"*******

After Ichigo's speech, he finally took a stance, and Musubi felt the full force of his killing intent. Her knees trembled at its ferocity and even the other residents felt fear, though not as much. Minato was nearly going frantic with worry. "He's going to kill her!"

Urahara merely gripped stronger on Minato's shoulder, effectively holding him in place. Kusano was buried in Minato's leg whimpering in fear and Matsu was looking at her Ashikabi with both pride and fear. Even Miya and Akitsu's normally laid back body language were both tense with trepidation. Only Orihime, Yoruichi, and Urahara were not afraid. "Kurosaki-san sure is scary, it's just his killing intent and I bet he has every animal and Sekirei within a 10 mile radius trembling in fright. Imagine if he was in Bankai and his full reiatsu could be felt."

Orihime was the one who answered. "The killing intent would just be worse. He said to me that no one can feel his reiatsu when he was in Bankai anymore. He said it with a pretty sad face as well. I guess it's lonely at the top."

Urahara glanced at Orihime and her complicated expression, then slid his gaze to Matsu, who seemed in awe of her new Ashikabi. "Perhaps it is Orihime-san," he whispered.

Ichigo sighed as he took in Musubi's terrified stance and face, but just under the fear, he could see resolve beginning to for as she got used to it. Finally her knees stopped trembling and she held her head high. Good. Now he could begin.

Suddenly Ichigo was in front of Musubi fist swinging down at her head and then she was to the side fist extended into Ichigo's palm as an explosion of dirt and grass erupted behind Ichigo. The rest of the residents blinked in confusion, besides Miya, who could follow the attack, though she was sure her other guests could as well. This level of fighting… Ichigo was a swordsman, and yet he could fight at this level with his fists, pushing a fist type Sekirei to new limits. He was more of a monster than even she was, and in the sanctity of her own mind, she could admit that to herself. She replayed the attack over in her head

Musubi's pupils dilated and she almost went cross eyed as she saw Ichigo's fist almost in slow motion. At the last second, she shifted her body weight right and dodged Ichigo's attack by performing a cartwheel. Ichigo hadn't been finished and had attempted to lash out with a kick aimed at Musubi's unguarded midsection. She had gracefully deflected the attack, so that Ichigo was primed for a counter. Musubi had then, unknowingly, gathered her reiatsu into her fist and struck. The result of the attack was that it had broken the sound barrier, as well as destroying her ground. Ichigo had caught that attack barehanded, maneuvering it so that it was extended to the side and not able to hurt anyone.

For a moment nothing happened, and then Musubi seemed to come back to herself. She backed off from Ichigo, and promptly collapsed. Ichigo effortlessly caught her and flung her over his shoulder, before turning to the assembled residents on the porch. "Sorry about your yard Miya. I'll help clean it up."

He then turned to Minato, who was glaring at Ichigo. "Why did you have to do that!? You meant to kill her, poor Kuu-chan was so scared she couldn't even watch!"

Ichigo sighed as he walked over to the others. He gently laid Musubi on the porch and knelt down in front of Kusano placing a comforting hand on her head. "Sorry about that Kuu-chan. You're Nee-chan needed to learn an important lesson, and that was the best way I could think to do it. Don't be scared of anything from now on, because I'll protect you I swear it."

Kusano merely nodded shyly in response, but Minato wasn't through. "How can you fight so seriously!? Musubi is strong sure, but even the Landlady-san never tried to _kill_ her for training!"

Minato backed off as Ichigo suddenly glared at him. "I didn't do it for you, or the landlady, or Kusano. I did it for her. She needed to free herself from her fear, it's been keeping her back, she might even have been doing so because she knew you would react like this, because deep down you now fear your own Sekirei."

Minato looked as if Ichigo had just slapped him, before turning to anger. His hands clenched into fists, but the sad part was it wasn't anger at Ichigo, but at himself. _Did the bond mean so little to me?_ He thought. _I knew Musubi would have to fight, and already other Sekirei have been stronger. She needs to get stronger as well, whether I like it or not._

Minato nodded at Ichigo, and crouched to gently pick up his sleeping Sekirei. He beckoned Kusano, and the three entered into the Maison Izumo. Ichigo sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. When Musubi had actually abandoned her fear, she might have been able to match him in a fight of fists, but she would have to learn how to attack for real now that she had had a taste of her reiatsu. Even now, there some force holding her back from achieving her full potential. Ichigo glanced at the hand he had blocked Musubi's fist with. It was now charred and mangled from her attack, and he was pretty sure he had broken at least one finger.

He heard Orihime sigh as she came up to him. "Two times in one day Kurosaki-kun. This one will take longer to heal because of the lingering reiatsu."

Ichigo nodded, but Matsu began cackling. "Ichigo-tan! Would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Ichigo flushed and looked away from his perverted Sekirei as Orihime's shield covered his hand. He relaxed as he felt her power slowly begin to heal him before looking at Matsu. "I'm surprised. I though after that little display you would be afraid of me."

Matsu smiled rather melancholically in response. "You're strong Ichigo, and stubborn. I'll get the lists of the Sekirei and Ashikabi in the plan for you. After that we can plan our next course of action. I _will_ stay by your side no matter what, I pledged forever and ever, Ashikabi-sama."

Ichigo nodded his gratitude toward his Sekirei and turned his attention toward Akitsu, who was studying Orihime's shield. As if sensing his eyes, Akitsu lifted her own eyes to meet his. For a moment she didn't say anything, but then simply said, "Ah. You're warm."

Ichigo didn't really understand her, but apparently Orihime did, because she explained, "She's right, Kurosaki-kun. You have a warm presence. It helps all those around you."

Then it seemed as though she realized she had said and promptly blushed profusely, refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes, which had softened at her comment. Urahara clasped his hand on Ichigo's soldier in a comradely way. "Whoever was your teacher sure knew what he was doing. Good job today Kurosaki-san. Yoruichi can build off your foundation now."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Urahara's self-praise and nodded in acknowledgement of Yoruichi as she said, "Don't worry, I'll turn her into something dangerous in this game of Sekirei that MBI wants to play."

Finally his injury was healed and Ichigo went back to his body and stepped in. He then turned towards the landlady. However before he could get a word in his phone began ringing, sighing he flipped it open and noticed it was a video message. Wondering who the hell was contacting him like that, he accepted the call, before terrible singing greeted his ears. When it was done a man was on his screen dressed in a white suite, wearing glasses, and had white hair.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo~! Welcome to the Sekirei Plan~!"

The man then turned fairly serious.

"My name is Minaka Hiroto. I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

* * *

**That's right, got another one! I'm shocked by the overwhelmingly positive response to this fic, but that doesn't mean I'm not glad for it. Many of you are reading the authors notes as well, I can tell mostly because you beg me to bring captains and such in or leave them out, when in the story they are currently on the backburner. Didn't expect my ramblings to get so much attention, but I suppose this is where authors cut loose and brainstorm half the time. **

**I hoped you liked the beginning of Musubi's training. Ichigo isn't a strict hand to hand fighter, so he won't be actually training her, he just gave her the spark to start training, it will be interesting with her later on. A few of you stated that I shafted Ichigo a bit the last couple chapters, and this is kinda true, but mostly because of my crazy ass writing style. I know many authors plan and outline and stuff and some write as the muse comes. This is how I write: A scene or line pops into my head and I attempt to capture it on paper. For example: Karasuba fights Urahara. You then get the fight from last chapter. So I suppose I fall into muse category. It's one of the reasons there are grammar issues and a few other things, I want to get the story on paper and I'm too lazy to go back and proof the damn thing myself, although if I don't get a beta I suppose I'll eventually just do it myself. The problem with that is I'm so meticulous about it that any little thing sets me off and I rewrite a whole chapter. It's one of the reasons I stopped writing for a long while.**

**Anyhow, I'm glad I caught everyone off guard with the Matsu winging. Maybe this chapter cleared that up maybe it didn't, but it made sense in my crazy head. I always liked Matsu, a perverted shut in that stares at screens and watches the world. If I felt like analyzing her from a literary perspective I think she represents a good chunk of the internet, those who don't ever leave their computers and get all information from them. While I was writing I couldn't figure out why she doesn't ever get the first wing of a protagonist. I decided to be unorthodox and I think it paid off. My Matsu may be based a little off the **_**gabriel blessing **_**Matsu in that she is able to switch from perverted fun, to seriously supporting her Ashikabi. This may be somewhat true in cannon as well, but I can't remember, don't forget I haven't watched or read the Sekirei manga in years. **

**In all honesty the final part of Musubi's fight with Ichigo came to me from left field. I was writing the spar in his human form and then something said to me, Musubi needs to toughen up, the training Miya gave is not the same as Ichigo. Miya has fear and doubt in her blade, by this time Ichigo has none, hence the many training w/ Urahara references.**

**In lieu of the latest manga chapter, which revealed what everyone saw coming, I will say that quincy are human, they are a more evolved human as I implicated in this chapter, but they are still human. This is to help people understand why Ichigo thinks he's human, even though his dad hasn't explained things yet as of this chapter.**

**I have two more things to rant about before I stop. First if you are a person wanting another character from Bleach to come, rejoice you'll get your wish, but not for quite awhile. People were right and I gotta bring Ichigo more into the limelight and develop him and his relationships. However, I won't give a clue to who will come. As of now anyone is fair game (though I know who it will be). This is the only authors note I will mention this in, so be on the lookout, because they will be fun when they arrive. The scene that they appear in is already in my head, I just need to eventually catch up to it.**

**Now many of you are guessing at the Sekirei Ichigo will obtain, and it's actually pretty fun to read. So in honor of that I will give you a hint: Ichigo's Sekirei will **_**probably**_** not exceed more than 3. Matsu is one, that's locked in and I'm not gonna change it. To those of you reviewing and asking for pairing: best of luck figuring it out. I've had a couple PM's ask me and I think I somewhat gave a straight answer, but as I said before I won't post who, and it is subject to change. There is one locked pairing in this fic other than Ichigo and Matsu and the already established pairs, but I don't know if anyone will figure it out. I will say it does not involve Ichigo.**

**Son of a bitch, one more thing. This is it I swear. I want to give a shout out to **_**Meech Macko**_**. He has reviewed every chapter, if memory serves correct, and I have had a few nice discussions with him through PM's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't I know you'll tell me, but I look forward to either one.**

**Anything you want to discuss, PM me! If you have a beta recommendation, PM me! If you want to ask more about pairings, PM me!**

**Now then, my rant has finally come to an end, so this shall be the…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_

* * *

**Bibliographyish Thingy because I blatantly ripped some lines this chapter.**

***Refer to chapter 60 of bleach for this memory of Ichigo's, I always loved it.**

****Zangetsu said this, can't remember when though.**

*****This was said to Ichigo when he was training with Urahara. I just changed it to suit Musubi.**


	5. Mysteries

_Mysteries_

For a minute Ichigo could only stare at the eccentric looking president of MBI. Then the words he had said before caught up to him and he nodded in greeting to the man. "So you've been trying to meet with me? I guess that's not too surprising considering…"

Ichigo trailed off as he made a side glance in the direction Urahara had gone.

"Oh, of course that was quite an extraordinary feat your companion pulled off. I had thought that no one besides perhaps the first Sekirei would be able to defeat little Karasuba quite so soundly! But that's not the reason I wanted to meet you Kurosaki-san." Minaka folded his hands in front of his face as he leaned forward toward the camera. "You see, I've always wondered what the person who defeated Aizen Sousuke looked like."

With that statement, Minaka now had his full attention and Ichigo realized that perhaps this director was more dangerous than he had seemed at first glance. He hissed out, "How could you possibly have known about that?"

Minaka's smile seemed to widen at Ichigo's query. "Why, don't you find it odd that this place has virtually no Hollows in the area despite such spiritually strong presences running throughout the city?"

Ichigo's grip on his phone tightened at Minaka's comments and he replied, "How in the hell do you-"

Unfortunately he was cut off before his rant could really get going. "Oh no, Kurosaki-san, that would be telling. For now just be glad that the only thing you have to deal with are Sekirei."

Ichigo eyed the man for a moment, but realized that he wouldn't be getting anything else out of him. Once Minaka saw the look of acceptance pass onto Ichigo's face he continued, "In any case, that's not what I called you about~! You have been accepted into the Sekirei Plan that my company is hosting and have become an Ashikabi!"

Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance, he already knew what was expected of him when he had winged Matsu. "Now the purpose of this exercise is for the Sekirei to fight and fight and fight, until there is only one left! The winner will step forth into the next age of the gods from mythos! You will have an MBI card sent to you that has no limit and there may now be other Ashikabi interested in you! But rest assured your real secrets are safe with me!"

Minaka's persona switched back to his serious mode as he once more regarded Ichigo. "I wish you luck, Kurosaki Ichigo, even you might find this sort of playing field a challenge and there may be more enemies than you know of. Until we meet again~!"

And with his last ominous statement Minaka cut the feed to Ichigo's phone. For a moment no one said anything. Finally Ichigo settled on, "I really don't like that guy and I've only talked him for all of five minutes."

Matsu chuckled at Ichigo's statement. "He tends to have that effect on people."

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and put his phone away. He glanced over at Miya who had had a neutral expression the entire time he had been conversing with MBI's undoubtedly insane president. He had questions as to how the man had known some of the things he'd known, but he doubted that Miya was the one who held the key to those answers.

Cracking his neck to get out some of the stiffness from his body sitting still while he was in his shinigami form, he then turned to Orihime, Matsu, and Akitsu. He was about to state his intention to return back to the safe house, but then realized something. Instead he focused on Matsu, "I have a feeling that you can't leave the premise at the moment. After all Geta-boshi heavily implied you did something to piss off MBI."

Matsu looked slightly sheepish at her Ashikabi's statement. "Well, Matsu can't really leave right now. Maybe Ichigo-tan can move in?"

Ichigo glanced at Miya, who merely nodded her acceptance. "My late husband accepted all comers into the Maison Izumo. I have a few rules that must be followed, one of which is that payment cannot be made with any MBI cards."

Ichigo grimaced at that. He had some money saved from his part time job in Karakura, but he didn't really want to touch that. Sighing he sent an apologetic look toward Matsu. "I don't think I can move in at this time. Sorry about that, but maybe Geta-boshi can figure something out so that you could live with us. He's a master at hiding after all and I would feel weird if we didn't at least try to help you out."

Matsu smiled at her Ashikabi's words, but it was a sad one that didn't hold much hope. "I would like to leave, but I don't think that's possible after what I did to MBI."

Ichigo shook his head at her response, he would have to have Urahara help out the on-the-run Sekirei, but for now he needed to return to the safe house with Orihime and Akitsu as well as ask Urahara to look into Minaka. "We'll see Matsu, but for now I need to head back. Tomorrow we'll be back to get Musubi probably. That should give Geta-boshi the time he needs to work something out."

Nodding his goodbyes to the two, Ichigo continued to walk into the house with Orihime and Akitsu trailing slightly behind him. They continued out the front door and started making their way back toward the safe house. However, Orihime stopped and glanced around before turning to Ichigo. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned at Orihime's call and wondered what the problem was. Undeterred by Ichigo's questioning gaze she continued, "I need to take care of something real quick! You and Akitsu-chan should continue on to the house."

Ichigo considered Orihime for a moment, but shrugged and nodded his understanding before continuing on. Akitsu on the other hand hadn't moved with Ichigo and still stood by Orihime. Ichigo, realizing he didn't have anyone walking with him stopped and glanced at Akitsu questioningly. The ice Sekirei merely stated, "Ah. I'll accompany her."

Ichigo gave Akitsu a searching look, but nodded his acceptance to this as well. With that done he continued on his way up the street and out of the two's sight.

* * *

Orihime watched as Ichigo walked away and then turned down another street and began walking up it, Akitsu following dutifully behind her. It wasn't long until Uzume revealed herself. "I'm glad you could make it Orihime-chan. What's up with the scrapped number?"

Orihime was puzzled by Uzume's query, before realizing she was talking about Akitsu. She felt quite frustrated at Uzume for her labeling of Akitsu. "That's not a very good way to get me to help you Uzume-chan."

Uzume grimaced at Orihime's tone and muttered a quick apology. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Orihime said firmly.

Uzume winced again and muttered her apology in Akitsu's general direction this time, who merely nodded her acceptance of the apology. Orihime decided to then take the pace of the conversation they were about to have, although she already pretty much knew what Uzume wanted. "Who do you want me to heal?"

Uzume smiled rather sadly at Orihime's question, but answered anyway. "You really want to get to the point huh? It's my Ashikabi. She's currently in a medical facility owned by another Ashikabi within the city. Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the East. I can't go to MBI because of some bad blood between us and I had to leave Chiho at the mercy of that scum Higa. There's a status quo right now, but it's gonna break soon and Higa will ask me to do some pretty terrible things or else Chiho dies."

Uzume then got to her knees and bowed to the ground head down. "Please, _please_, help me save my Ashikabi. I don't want to become someone who can't speak freely with their Ashikabi or become someone who can't look Chiho in the eye."

Orihime was extremely uncomfortable with Uzume's honest words and request. She understood that Uzume was desperate and perhaps had already begun to do things she wasn't proud of. Orihime understood that feeling of helplessness to save the ones you loved all too well. She knelt down to Uzume's level and gently lifted her head. "You don't have to beg so excessively, Uzume-chan. I can't do this alone so I'll have to inform everyone else from Karakura Town, but I'm sure they'll accept."

Uzume's expression showed nothing but hope at Orihime's kind words, "Then you'll…"

Orihime nodded her head in response to Uzume's unasked question. "Yes, I'll heal your Ashikabi."

Orihime was then bowled over by Uzume as she tackled her into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Orihime awkwardly patted Uzume on the head as she kept on gushing her thanks and looked at Akitsu lost on how to deal with this problem, but Akitsu seemed slightly sad at the sight. Finally Orihime tried to take back control of the situation. "We will have to wait until tomorrow night to help your Ashikabi, Chiho-chan was it?" At Uzume's nod, Orihime continued, "We need to make a plan, and the others will scout out the place where Chiho-shan is kept tomorrow. Don't worry, I trust them, they'll help."

Uzume nodded her acceptance to Orihime's conditions. For a moment the two didn't move and then Akitsu cleared her throat. Uzume glanced questioningly at the Sekirei before realizing the position she and Orihime were in. With a startled yelp, she rushed to her feet apologizing for knocking Orihime over. Orihime just smiled in response to her apology. "Don't worry Uzume-chan. Meet me when the other tenants from Maison Izumo go with Urahara-san in the morning."

Uzume nodded her understanding as Orihime got to her feet. Uzume waved to the two before trudging back toward the Maison Izumo. "I hope we can help Akitsu-chan."

Akitsu only nodded in response to the orange haired girl. Orihime sighed before stating, "She almost reminds me of you, when I found you. That reminds me, do you still thing you're broken?"

Akitsu thought about it for a moment before nodding her answer to Orihime's question. "Ah. Yes, but it's not as bad now."

Orihime frowned at Akitsu's confession and shook her head in slight exasperation. "That won't do Akitsu-chan! As soon as we're done with Chiho-san, I'll make sure you're fixed."

It seemed Akitsu didn't know what to say to Orihime's words, so she settled for beginning to walk back toward the safe house a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to find the safe house empty when he walked in. He had expected at the very least for Yoruichi to be lounging around somewhere, in whether her cat or human form, but he supposed she must be out with Urahara. Shrugging he pulled out his badge and pressed it to his chest, a moment later he was in his shinigami form. It would be a good time to discuss some things with Zangetsu before things got too crazy. Some of the things Minaka said hadn't sat well with him and he needed someone to discuss it with.

He took his body over to the couch and then proceeded to sit cross legged on the ground with Zangetsu leant up against the wall. He slowed his breathing into a form of meditation and then dove into his inner world to have a conversation with his zanpakuto.

He felt the rush of wind and opened his eyes to see the familiar sideways world that represented his soul. Before he could even begin to search for Zangetsu, a deep voice questioned, "It's good to see you in person Ichigo, though it seems we may have a problem."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Zangetsu's manifested form in Shikai. He looked like a rugged older man with a scraggly beard and hair falling down to his shoulders. The ever present sunglasses and dark overcoat rounded out his appearance. "What seems to be the problem? I came in here to talk about Sekirei and some of the stuff Minaka said."

Zangetsu nodded his understanding of Ichigo's visit, but went on to say, "There are worrying things about that man, but I need to talk to you about a change in your inner world."

Ichigo just stared at Zangetsu, trying to process this proclamation. The last time his inner world had had some drastic changes he was very close to becoming a hollow. Sighing Ichigo got ready to follow Zangetsu to the problem. "Lead the way then, Ossan."

Zangetsu nodded and the two took off to another of the sideways skyscrapers before they eventually landed on one that was quite different. For a minute Ichigo couldn't quite figure out what the difference was, but then Zangetsu shunpoed up to the air with Ichigo following close behind. When he got there his breath caught.

Down upon the skyscraper's surface a Sekirei symbol had seemed to be etched into the building. "When did that happen?"

Zangetsu shot Ichigo a sideways glance, but answered anyway, "It occurred when you winged that creature. She imprinted onto your very soul and this crest is the proof of that."

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu for a moment, before exclaiming, "What!? I didn't know anything like this was gonna happen! So you're telling me Matsu imprinted on my soul when she kissed me?"

Zangetsu nodded his confirmation. "When it happened, the building glowed brightly before the impression was left. I'm not sure what this means though."

Ichigo grumbled to himself at Zangetsu's answer. "I came in here to talk about some of the other stuff that happened today, not to get more mysteries."

Zangetsu inclined his head in an almost apologetic manner. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but it was important for you to know this. Even I'm not entirely sure what this means."

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "No it's not your fault, Ossan. But these Sekirei are beginning to really be a mystery. I guess this means that all Ashikabi have something like this imprinted on their souls."

Zangetsu said nothing to that, maintaining his silent vigil. Ichigo shrugged, if the mark became a problem he would just have to face it like everything else he did. "Now about that Minaka guy…"

Ichigo came out of his inner world with his eyes still closed. Zangetsu was also worried about the implications that Minaka had made, but realized they couldn't really do anything about it at the moment. He stayed in that position for a moment, only to open his eyes to another pair staring straight at him only inches from his face. "Gaah!"

Akitsu had been crouching down and staring directly at him far too close for comfort. "What are you doing!?"

Akitsu seemed to consider her answer for a moment in the way Ichigo was beginning to think was normal for the Sekirei before saying, "Ah. Watching you."

Ichigo resisted the urge to facepalm at Akitsu's answer instead asking, "Why were you watching so closely?"

Once more Akitsu thought out her answer before shrugging. "Seemed like a good idea."

Ichigo sighed as Orihime came into the room. "Oh Kurosaki-kun! How was your conversation with Zangetsu-san?"

Ichigo shrugged in response and moved over and entered his body. He stretched briefly then stood up. "It was okay I suppose. It seems this Sekirei thing might go deeper than we had thought though."

"Oh? Do tell!"

Ichigo jumped and spun around to see that Urahara was sitting in the windowsill, observing Ichigo carefully. Ichigo scratched his head as he started to explain what had happened in his inner world. Yoruichi walked through the door just as he was finishing up. "…and there was a Sekirei crest, kinda like the one on Akitsu's forehead, but it didn't seem to be doing anything."

Urahara gazed out into the night at this revelation, but said nothing for a moment. "Well Kurosaki-san, it seems we'll have to do some experiments with Matsu to see what this sign does."

Ichigo flinched at Urahara's suggestion, already predicting what his perverted Sekirei would think about that suggestion. However, he could see no way to get around it and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

After Ichigo's acceptance to experiment Orihime spoke up, "I have a request for you all."

The others zeroed in on Orihime, who fidgeted for a moment at everyone's stares even Akitsu's though she already knew what was going to happen. "After we all left from Maison Izumo I was approached by Uzume-chan."

Ichigo's scowl seemed to deepen at Orihime being alone with another Sekirei even if she did have Akitsu with her, but he made no comment as she continued, "I know we haven't known her very long, but I think we should help her, she seems like a good person. Her Ashikabi is in one of the few hospitals that aren't related to MBI, unfortunately that doesn't mean it isn't part of the Sekirei Plan. Apparently the director for this hospital is called Higa Izumi, and Uzume-chan called him the Ashikabi of the East. Apparently he's blackmailing Uzume-chan into doing things that she doesn't want to do using her Ashikabi."

Urahara made no sign as to what was going on in his head as he gazed at Orihime, but he spoke before she could continue, "So you want to help this Sekirei and get her Ashikabi out of that hospital. I assume you are the one who is going to heal her?"

At Orihime's firm nod Urahara continued, "Normally I'd be against something like this, there are already so many variables in this Sekirei Plan and it would be better to lie low, if we do pull a snatch and grab it would almost certainly put us on this Ashikabi of the East's radar, at least."

It was at this point that Ichigo broke in. "It doesn't matter Geta-boshi. The puppet master's already way too aware of us, he at the very least knows about Aizen and Hollows and that I defeated Aizen."

Urahara turned his sharp gaze to Ichigo, but the substitute refused to back down. Sighing Urahara consented, "It seems that we will be rescuing someone in the near future. Anything else I need to know?"

Ichigo looked mildly embarrassed as he answered Urahara, "Matsu can't leave the Maison Izumo without alerting MBI to her presence, I told her you would figure something out."

Urahara looked at Ichigo for a second, before a wide grin split his face. "Well it's a good thing I was able to purchase a new store for this area today! Tomorrow we'll move her there, I'm sure I have something that can cover her tracks! You're quite bold with your Sekirei, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo delivered a kick to Urahara's face that sent him flying out the window onto the ground. "Freakin' Geta-boshi."

Urahara pulled himself back onto the windowsill. "That was dangerous Kurosaki-san! And after everything I've done for you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Urahara's pity act and stomped off to sit on the couch. "In any case we'll get Matsu to your new shop tomorrow, I'm assuming that's where we'll set up base?"

Urahara snapped his fan open and nodded in response. "It will be much easier to do things from there, and this place can be used for emergencies after we leave."

The rest of the people in the room nodded in agreement to Urahara's decision. "Well I suppose our day will be quite eventful tomorrow, when did you tell Uzume-san we would rescue her Ashikabi?"

Orihime had the grace to look a little sheepish as she responded, "By tomorrow night actually, will that be a problem?"

Urahara considered her timeframe for a moment, but then nodded his consent. "I think we can make that work, now then let's get a meal and then get some sleep, there will be quite a few things to do tomorrow!"

Yoruichi stretched and then turned into her cat form at Urahara's statement. "If we're going to do a smash and grab, I want to be able to scope the place out a bit beforehand. I'll be back later on, see you all in the morning."

With that said, she went right back out. Ichigo yawned and agreed with Urahara's statement, tomorrow would bring quite a few things to do.

* * *

Minato stared at the slip of paper in his hand and then back at the shop that had seemed to appear over night. It was only about a ten minute walk from Maison Izumo and the proud display of "Urahara Shoten" was hanging over the shop. Minato had no idea how the man had gotten this real estate so quickly, but he supposed he would just have to deal with it.

Musubi was close by him as well, but Kusano had been left at Maison Izumo. Minato was pretty sure he didn't want to subject her to the craziness he was sure to find in here, but Yoruichi's offer to train Musubi seemed like something to good to just pass up.

Before he could even enter into the shop he heard a peculiar sound coming from the direction of Maison Izumo. When he turned to look he spotted Ichigo and Urahara jogging up the street and carrying a black bag between them almost like a log with Ichigo taking point and Urahara behind. As they passed Ichigo managed a, "Yo, Minato!" before he kept on into the shop with Urahara.

For a minute Minato could only stare after the two, before he came to his senses and barged into the shop to see the two putting the bag down. "What's up with the bag!? And is that moving!?"

Ichigo looked at Minato for a minute before nodding. "Well of course it's moving, there's someone in there."

Minato nearly fell over at Ichigo's declaration. "So I just witnessed a kidnapping!?"

Ichigo looked at Minato as if he were insane, "Nah, she asked us to kidnap her."

And with that statement Ichigo unzipped the bag to reveal a thoroughly flustered Matsu, who took a deep breath of air. "Ah! I could've died, there wasn't very good ventilation in there! Who got me anyway!?"

As Matsu whirled around as best as she could, seeing as she was still halfway in the bag before she spotted Ichigo. "Ichigo-tan! What was the deal with scaring me like that!?"

Ichigo shrugged and jabbed his thumb in Urahara's direction. "Not my fault, blame Geta-boshi. He designed this bag to hide anything somehow, no matter what or who tries to find it they can't."

Matsu's jaw dropped at this admission and she gave the bag another once over, an admiring glint in her eye. "This woulda been useful when I escaped MBI."

"Of course if you want one for yourself I can sell you one at a pretty good price!"

Ignoring Urahara's attempt to try and make a business transaction with his Sekirei, Ichigo turned back to Minato. "So you came after all, after your outburst yesterday I thought you weren't gonna let Musubi train."

Minato crossed his arms and huffed in exasperation. "I couldn't help it, Landlady-san says she doesn't want to train Musubi anymore, and I don't want Musubi to get hurt during this Plan."

Ichigo nodded as Urahara started pulling out various wares for Matsu in the background. Before anything else was said, the door opened once more and framed in the doorway were Akitsu, Orihime, and Uzume. Minato looked surprised to see Uzume at the shop. "What are you doing here, Uzume-san?"

Uzume just chuckled and shrugged. "I made a request of Orihime here, and one of the things she wanted me to do was come here to meet up with everyone else."

Minato nodded his understanding at Uzume's explanation, but then looked around the shop's interior. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how is Musubi going to be able to train in this enclosed space?"

Uzume, Matsu, and Akitsu all stopped and regarded Urahara at this excellent question. Musubi just seemed excited at the concept of more training.

Urahara smiled mischievously as he opened up his ever present fan. "I wonder…"

* * *

Minato's jaw felt like it would hit the floor. He was sure that at the very least Matsu and Uzume were in a similar state. Urahara on the other hand showed nothing but pure shock at what lay hidden beneath his shop. Cupping his hands to his mouth he shouted, "Oh my, who knew that there was such a giant space under this shop!?"

His last word echoed in the giant space that lay hidden beneath the shop, but Ichigo cut off Urahara's antics with a kick to the back of the head. "Shut the hell up, how do you even make these so fast anyway?"

The space was identical to the space that lay underneath Urahara's shop in Karakura. It was large and the ceiling was painted to resemble the sky. There was an artificial light in the place that lit the entire space up, but other than that there was only dead trees and dirt.

Minato finally found his voice, "There's no way this can be legal, how did you get this to work and no have anyone notice?"

Urahara pondered Minato's question for a moment, before knocking his fist into palm in an "aha" motion. "A youjigen-pocket!"

His comment was met with another kick from Ichigo, which then descended into a somewhat brawl. Uzume chuckled lowly to herself as she looked around. "This place is pretty awesome. I'd never think that that rickety old shop upstairs hides this."

Matsu nodded her head in agreement. "Matsu finds that this is quite incredible! Hobo-san shouldn't have been able to make this in one night!"

Urahara finally managed to gain the upper hand on Ichigo and laughed maniacally at Matsu's claims. "I did it by using science!"

Ichigo's eye twitched at the pin he was in and with a great effort he flung Urahara off. "Enough! I think it should be time for Musubi to get her lesson!"

Musubi's eyes sparkled at this, but before anyone could say anything Yoruichi appeared through a shunpo. "Well, I guess that's my cue to appear! Now then Musubi-san, I need to see if we can get you to use your reiatsu without passing out. The best way to do this, I think, is through meditation. For that we'll have to leave this riff raff for a bit. Sorry!"

With her part said Yoruichi then shunpoed right next to Musubi and grabbed her. "I'll return with her in a bit, have fun with everyone else Minato-san!"

Yoruichi then took off, leaving Minato to figure out what had just happened. When he did he was about to run off after them, but was stopped once more by Urahara's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about those two. Yoruichi will be able to handle Musubi just fine; she might be a bit tired once they actually do access the reiatsu though."

Minato still looked like he wanted to chase after the two, but nodded his acceptance of Urahara's words. Urahara squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before he moved on toward Ichigo. "Well then, I think now is a good time to do some experiments."

Matsu perked up at the word "experiments" and looked over at Ichigo, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Alright, Matsu we need to figure some stuff out. Also before I forget, how would you like to stay here? We can move your computers and stuff later; MBI won't be able to touch you here."

Matsu became shocked at Ichigo's words, but then nodded vigorously. "Yes! I would love to stay here! There's no Miya to interrupt our experiments! And this place is so wide, we're bound to get some privacy!"

Ichigo just blushed in response as Uzume cracked up at his expression.

* * *

While the others were getting their entertainment from Ichigo, Yoruichi had brought Musubi to a relatively quiet place. Musubi's expression was one of delight after having traveled at such high speeds and when they finally stopped she immediately got into a fighting stance. However, Yoruichi shook her head at the stance. "Not yet, first we need to let you get a feel for your reiatsu and then we can start your real training. What I want you to do now is sit down like this, and close your eyes."

So saying, Yoruichi plopped on the ground cross legged and waited for Musubi to copy her. Musubi plopped down with much less grace, and roughly copied Yoruichi's position. Yoruichi smiled and instructed Musubi to close her eyes once more. "Now I want you to breathe in and out at a steady pace, not too fast, but not too slow."

Musubi tried to copy Yoruichi, but began to fidget after five minutes. "Musubi is bored, when do we spar?"

Yoruichi smiled at Musubi's question. "We won't spar until we finish the meditation exercise, you need to access your reiatsu before you even have a chance of fighting me."

Musubi sighed as she tried to halt her movements again and just drift off. Yoruichi was surprised when another query didn't come her way, and cracked an eye open to look at Musubi. She was surprised to see that Musubi was actually doing the exercise fairly well, but she also noticed a curious glow coming from Musubi's stomach area.

* * *

Musubi had tried to let herself fall into meditation and when she actually cleared her mind she suddenly felt herself falling down, but knew that she wasn't truly falling. Finally she landed in a grassy area and gazed around. Nearby was a person walking towards her that looked remarkably similar to her. When the person was close enough she smiled down at Musubi, but Musubi's head tilted in confusion. "Who are you?"

The person's smiled gently as she stated, "I'm the number 08, Yume. It's nice of you to visit Musubi."

* * *

**Well, another chapter down! This one was a little shorter than the last few, but I enjoyed it pretty well none the less. All of the reviews I'm receiving are still firmly in the positive category, and I'm glad for it. And last I checked I had over 100 favs and 100 follows! This chapter didn't have too much going on in it and was more of a setup chapter for the future, but next chapter should be fun! **

**While I did enjoy this chapter it was a little more difficult than the last four to get out, but that might be because most of the others had some action in it. I'm mostly an action person, but I'm enjoying do the other scenes as well. **

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning with Minaka and there will be explanations for that in future chapters, as well as the stuff about the Sekirei mark appearing in Ichigo's inner world. No more Sekirei added to Ichigo yet, but that will be coming soon enough. And apparently my pattern is to end the chapter with a quote introducing someone. I think the only time I didn't was in the third chapter, but it seems to keep you people interested and I like ending on those notes. **

**Now then, I have a couple more things to say and then onto the usual disclaimer stuff. First off I'll be going camping this week with some friends of mine, and the internet is nonexistent. I might update once more before the week is out and I might not. I have until Friday and we'll see how that goes. **

**Well actually I think that's all I gotta say. Huh that was a pretty short author's note as well this time. Well then, my usual spiel before I do disclaimer. Still no beta so still some problems. If you have any questions, PM me! Anything you want to discuss, PM me! If someone has found a beta, PM me! Now then…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_

**Oh, one last thing. You can thank **_**Ozzman40k**_** for this. He left a review and I just couldn't resist making this Omake. I'll probably have a couple others every once in a while, so I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

_**Random Ass Omake Because I felt like Writing, but didn't feel like starting an entire chapter**_

_Miya meets Unohana-taichou_

Minato had just come in from another day of work when he heard talking coming from the dining room. Curious because it was a late hour, he made his way over to the doorway and opened it. Sitting inside was Miya and a person that he had never met before, both of which had a cup of tea in front of them. The woman had gentle features and was wearing some sort of black materiel with a white haori over it. Her hair was pulled into a braid that fell in front of her chest and kind blue eyes gazed back at Minato's inquisitive stare. Minato was about to ask a question, when suddenly the woman smiled at him.

For a moment Minato could only stare then he began to become extremely uncomfortable until finally he decided that he was unnaturally freaked out by that smile. It told of untold pain and terror that the woman would inflict on him if he dared to speak a word and slowly, ever so slowly, he closed the door on the sight.

He stood staring at the door for a moment before he dashed up the stairs to his room heart pounding in terror and bewildered as to what had just happened.

Inside the dining room Unohana took a sip of tea and relished the taste. If nothing else her host brewed a delicious tea. Setting down her cup she then turned her attention to Miya. "And that, Miya-san, is how to terrify someone with just a smile, no need for a hannya at all. Now it's your turn."

Miya nodded in understanding when suddenly the door opened once more to show Homura standing in the doorway. "I just saw Minato-"

He trailed off when he caught sight of Unohana sitting contentedly sipping tea at the table. Confused he asked, "Who's this?"

However, instead of answering Miya merely smiled at him. For a moment everything was fine, but then the hannya started to appear behind her, thoroughly freaking Homura out. "Ifyou'rebusyI'lljustleaveyoualone. Sorrytobotheryouenjoyyourvis itor."

Homura's freakout caused him to string all of the words into one and he promptly escaped, shutting the door behind him. After Homura's prompt departure, Miya shot an inquisitive look at Unohana. Unohana poured herself some more tea before softly blowing on it, trying to cool it down. She looked up and met Miya's gaze before giving a slight shake of the head. "There was still a hannya I'm afraid, perhaps on the next try."

Miya pouted for a moment before nodding her consent. All was quiet until the door slid open once more, this time showing Uzume. "Miya what's going-"

Needless to say it was a terrifying night for the residents of Maison Izumo the day Asama Miya met Unohana Retsu.


	6. Inner Worlds

_Inner Worlds_

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as he attempted to enter into his inner world. The reason he hadn't actually entered into his inner world yet was because of the amount of people staring at him. He felt like a monkey trying to do a trick, it was really starting to piss him off.

Shortly after Urahara's proclamation, Matsu had calmed down some and Urahara had explained what he meant by experiments. Matsu pouted as she realized that Urahara's experiments weren't quite the same as her own. After this realization Urahara had then ordered Ichigo to enter into his inner world.

The only problem with this action was that everyone still present was watching him intently. Matsu had apparently decided to plop herself down closer to him than he wanted her to, while he felt the stare Akitsu was sending his way once more. Urahara was observing over his fan to try and figure out if something would happen with his Sekirei so close to him. Minato and Uzume were simply watching him because they were bored and had nothing else to do at the moment. It seemed the only one who wasn't actively looking at him was Orihime and even then he was pretty sure she kept glancing in his direction.

His eyebrow twitched once more and he could finally take no more. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, even Orihime. "Look, I know that this is interesting and all, but it's really uncomfortable to have all of you staring at me. I don't know how this is gonna work if I can't even get there."

Urahara snapped his fan closed at Ichigo's comment. "Well I suppose we could all just turn around for right now. It's okay to have performance anxiety in these types of matters Kurosaki-san."

Urahara's words took a moment to sink in, but when they did most of the people gathered blushed heavily at his double entendre. The ones who didn't were Matsu who giggled perversely at Urahara's words and Uzume who burst into laughter at everyone's faces. Akitsu was another who wasn't as red as the other three, but she had a light dusting of red on her cheeks that she strategically turned away to try and hide.

Ichigo recovered first. "Damn it, Geta-boshi! Stop saying things that can have too many meanings, it's embarrassing!"

Urahara merely chuckled at Ichigo's embarrassment, but turned to his more serious side when the laughter began to die down. He then stated in a firm tone of voice, "We need to do this Kurosaki-san. For the past year, your other half hasn't been acting up, but with the addition of the Sekirei mark that might change. He might view it as something intruding into his domain, and if what I think is correct, then Matsu-san is in very real danger."

Matsu's giggles stopped as she turned a sharp gaze to Urahara. "What do you mean by that, Hobo-san?"

The others also looked curious as to Urahara's reasoning for the danger, but Ichigo thought he might understand somewhat. After all he was the only one who had actually seen the damn thing and if it was enough to worry Zangetsu it was enough to worry him.

Urahara tapped his fan on his chin, obviously collecting his thoughts for an explanation. "I'd say that this bond goes deeper than anything I've ever seen, except for perhaps one thing. Matsu's seal has literally manifested itself into Ichigo's very soul. True there aren't many people who can visit their inner worlds, but you must remember that the inner world is a reflection of everyone's deepest desires, their greatest fears, and their most outstanding triumphs. Of the people gathered in this city, there are perhaps three individuals that possess the ability to actually enter into their inner world and can do so consciously, and all three are inside this dessert dome."

Urahara paused as he let his listeners digest what he had just told them. "Now then, Matsu because we have only recently met you, we haven't told you everything. However, I have a theory that you and Ichigo are more interconnected and that this bond goes deeper than I had originally thought. Theoretically it might be possible for you to enter into Ichigo's inner world."

Everyone just stared at Urahara for a moment, but Matsu began to giggle perversely once more, making everyone turn their gazes toward her. Uzume was the only one who had the courage to ask, "And what's got you so happy?"

"Fufufu! Matsu is able to be with Ichigo-tan anytime to do anything! She wondered what Ichigo-tan and herself could get up to all alone in his inner world!"

Ichigo nearly fell over at Matsu's proclamation, but was able to maintain his balance, while Minato and Orihime were blushing. Uzume was cackling and Akitsu remained as stoic as ever. Ichigo noted that Urahara was still stoic and not joining in with a perverted laugh of his own. When Ichigo met his eyes, his statement from before clicked.

His Hollow.

True his hollow was mostly cooperating with him at the moment, but he might view something like Matsu's mark as an invasion into his territory. If he could actually get to Matsu through this new bond that they shared, then Matsu was in a lot more danger than he had thought initially.

Eventually Uzume and Matsu's laughter tampered off, though they were both still sporting smiles. However, at Urahara's still serious face Matsu's smile began to turn into a frown. "Matsu-san, you are going to attempt to enter into your own inner world today as well. Ichigo isn't the only one with that is a part of the bond after all."

Matsu gazed at Urahara inquisitively after his suggestion. "But how do I even enter into an inner world? What could possibly happen there?"

Urahara grinned at Matsu's response to his proclamation. "The truth is, all Sekirei have the potential to access their inner worlds. A major requirement is to have reiatsu, which all of you have. This means that theoretically you can see the reflections of your souls."

Urahara then glanced at the others gathered near him. Ichigo had taken a chance and slipped away during his explanation. He was now a little off to the right and if his breathing was anything to go by he had finally managed to enter into his inner sanctum. Urahara then turned back to his audience. "This means that not only Matsu is capable of this feat, everyone here has the potential."

Minato blinked at Urahara's statement and raised a hand as if he were in a classroom. Urahara pointed his fan at him and asked, "Yes, Minato-san?"

Minato rubbed his head sheepishly as he realized his odd behavior, but then again he was trying to become a student. "Does that mean even I have that potential, Urahara-san? After all I'm pretty sure I'm just a normal human."

Urahara smirked at Minato's question. "Ah, but that's where your wrong, Minato-san. After all you're also an Ashikabi."

Minato blinked at Urahara's declaration and it was obvious that Urahara had lost him, so Urahara continued his explanation, "You see, Sekirei only really react to humans that have at least some reiatsu. The fact that you can actually see Kurosaki-san at the moment speaks volumes for your reiatsu and it means you have the ability to dive into your own inner world. In fact I encourage it! I need more samples and you may be the same as Kurosaki-san with a Sekirei mark carved into your very soul. Perhaps two when you take into account little Kusano."

Minato blinked at that then nodded his acceptance. "Perhaps you are right Urahara-san. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Urahara smiled as he gazed at the others. Matsu had taken the time to prop herself against Ichigo's side and had begun to breath in and out in a form of mediation. That left Orihime, Akitsu, and Uzume. Urahara smiled genially at Akitsu and Orihime. "Perhaps you two can also practice? I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off."

With that he then turned his attention to Uzume. "Now then, you and I need to talk about some things."

Musubi was confused. She knew who Yume was and that she had saved her from a horrible fate, but she didn't understand why she was suddenly hallucinating about the number 08 Sekirei when she was attempting to find her reiatsu. "Um… It's nice to meet you! I'm Musubi! Right now I'm trying to find my reiatsu, whatever that is, but Yoruichi-sensei said it could really help me out with fighting!"

Yume smiled indulgently at Musubi's introduction. "I know who you are Musubi. I'm just somewhat surprised that we are meeting again so soon. It seems that this reiatsu training inadvertently brought you to meet me."

Musubi scratched her head in confusion at Yume's words. "By the way, Yume-san, where exactly are we anyway?"

Yume looked surprised at Musubi's question, but chuckled lowly to herself. "You mean you don't recognize it? Well I suppose it is your first time here. This is your inner world Musubi. It's a reflection of your soul, made into a place that you can visit if you concentrate hard enough."

Musubi seemed even more confused at Yume's words. "If this is my soul, why are you here, Yume-san?"

Yume smiled sadly at Musubi's question. "I think that might be a story for another time Musubi. It's enough for now that you're even aware that I exist within your soul. Tell me: are you happy with your Ashikabi?"

Musubi's demeanor brightened at the mention of Minato. "Yes, Musubi likes Minato-san very much! She will love him with all her heart, because it's a great thing to find a destined one!"

Yume smiled sadly once more at Musubi's heartfelt words, words that may have been reflected in her own heart had she not sacrificed her own happiness for other little birds. "That's a wonderful ideal to have Musubi. Don't lose sight of it. Since you have been able to come to this place, you should be able to use reiatsu now."

Musubi tilted her head once more, confused by Yume's words. "So Yume knows what reiatsu is?"

Yume just shook her head fondly at Musubi's new question, before ruffling her hair in a familiar manner. "Of course I do! I'm probably the Sekirei that's the best at using it. It's one of my secrets!"

Musubi nodded her acceptance of that. She was about to leave when a thought struck her. "Aren't you lonely in here?"

Yume looked surprised at Musubi's question. "What do you mean?"

Musubi began to fidget as she tried to explain her reasoning to the older Sekirei. "Musubi knows that it must be lonely, if the only person Yume-san ever interacts with is Musubi, so Musubi has a suggestion. Yume-san can use Musubi's body for this one day! It will help Musubi get a feel for reiatsu!"

Yume had the grace to look shocked at Musubi's request. "Giving up your body to someone you just met might not be very wise Musubi. Besides I'm pretty content here."

However, Musubi wasn't letting Yume convince her. "No, no, no, Yume-san! Musubi insists! It will let Yume see the outside world again and let Musubi get used to her inner world. At least go out for a day!"

Yume still looked unsure, but she couldn't help that she was very tempted by Musubi's generous offer. "Ok, Musubi. If it really means that much to you, but I think it best if I don't interact with your Ashikabi too much, he might freak out."

Musubi nodded her head in agreement. "Yume-san will like Minato! Good luck Yume-san!"

Yume shook her head at Musubi's slight naivety. It was a good thing that she didn't have a personality like Karasuba, otherwise she might take Musubi's body and not give it back when she was done. Sighing she then began to rise to the surface of the land of the living, a land she hadn't been to for many years.

* * *

Yoruichi was on her guard when Musubi opened her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened when Musubi had tried to tap into her reiatsu, but she was fairly certain that the person in front of her wasn't Musubi. "Now that's something I don't see too often. Who are you?"

Not-Musubi glanced around the room before slowly getting to her feet. "You know, this room is much more impressive in person, it's kind of amazing that Urahara-san was able to procure this in such a short time."

Yoruichi's eye twitched at being blatantly ignored, but was still able to keep her cool. "I'll ask again. You're not Musubi, so who are you?"

Not Musubi finally turned her attention to Yoruichi. "So you're Yoruichi-sensei that Musubi was talking about. I don't know too much about you, but let's see if you've got the skills to actually teach Musubi something."

After Not-Musubi said her piece she launched herself toward Yoruichi throwing a punch. It was fairly easy for Yoruichi to redirect the attack and launch a punch of her own towards Not-Musubi's ribs. However, right before her hit connected, Not-Musubi was able to stop her fist. Yoruichi's eyes widened at this and before Not-Musubi's arm could be withdrawn, Yoruichi grabbed it as Not-Musubi's own hand closed around her fist. "Hmmm, not bad Yoruichi-sensei. I suppose I'll give you my name because of this. I'm number 08 Yume, the Sekirei of Fate."

Yoruichi smirked at the now identified Yume's proclamation. "Well that's interesting. So how exactly did you take over Musubi's body? From my experience it usually doesn't bode well for the original psyche when another takes over."

Yume merely smiled at Yoruichi's question and statement before somehow pulling Yoruichi's fist back and turning. For a moment Yoruichi resisted, but then decided to go with the flow and allowed Yume to toss her towards one of the many hills in the training area. Yume grinned as Yoruichi easily flipped and righted herself. "That's pretty good! Now then let's see if we can kick this up a notch."

Suddenly Yume appeared in front of Yoruichi whose eyes widened. _No way. She's able to use shunpo and from what Kisuke's told me it's not a bastardized version that that other Sekirei used._

Yoruichi felt a grin slowly creep across her face. This Yume chick would be more fun than she had originally thought. After that there was no more time for thought as the two combatants entered into a flurry of punches, kicks, and counters.

Yoruichi couldn't help but think that this Sekirei was definitely a step up from Musubi. She wasn't quite as good as Yoruichi at shunpo, but she was good enough to keep up. It seemed that she still had Musubi's stamina though as the Sekirei was steadily breathing harder and only barely keeping up with Yoruichi after another moment. Finally Yoruichi broke through Yume's guard and delivered a vicious shot to her right kidney. Yume gasped as she skid backwards from the blow. Yoruichi looked from her fist to her opponent and her grin grew. "That's some crazy fighting sense you have there. As soon as you knew I was going to have the advantage you deliberately gave me an opening. Since you knew where I was going to strike you softened the blow at the last second by jumping backwards."

Yume smiled at Yoruichi's praise. "I think you might be kinda scary Yoruichi-sensei. You were able to tell all that from only a few minutes of fighting and hardly dented your reiatsu, while I'm pretty sure I tanked most of Musubi's."

Yoruichi smirked at first, but then a puzzled look came over her features as Yume's words sank in. "How do you know how to use reiatsu so well? I think you're the first Sekirei I've met that could actually do shunpo."

Yume rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she responded to Yoruichi's query. "Well I've always been a bit more advanced than the average Sekirei. I was the second leader of the Discipline Squad that Karasuba is now the leader of. I was stronger than her back then, but now that I'm in Musubi's body she can probably defeat me, although it would be tough for the first few minutes. Oh?"

Yume cut off her explanation as a curious look came over her face. "Well it seems like I did a bit too much, looks like I'm tagging out with Musubi early. Sorry I couldn't stay and play Yoruichi-sensei!"

Yoruichi could only stare as the glow faded from Musubi's stomach and her eyes seemed to change back to the innocence she had before. When the change was complete she promptly collapsed and it was only Yoruichi's quick actions that prevented her from hitting her head.

Yoruichi chuckled lowly to herself as she gently arranged the fist type Sekirei into a comfortable position. "You have quite a few surprises in you? Let's see if you retained anything from our little spar once you wake up."

* * *

Uzume shifted uncomfortably as Urahara gazed at her. None of the goofy persona he showed the world was out right now and it was honestly unnerving her a bit. "Well then you have me all to yourself, what exactly do you want to know bro?"

Urahara's fan was not out so he was rubbing his chin in thought as he observed the number 10 Sekirei. "Well I suppose I'll start off with a few questions we need to get out of the way. Are you intending to lead us into a trap?"

Uzume bristled at this implication, but answered nonetheless. "No! I like you guys too much to do that! Besides, this might be my only chance to save my Ashikabi before I have to do something unforgiveable!"

Urahara nodded at this, "Good. I'll believe you for now, but if you are lying the consequences won't be pretty. I've taken into consideration your request and it is definitely possible. There are only a few more things we'll need to do before we go tonight."

Uzume couldn't keep the hope from her expression at Urahara's words. "So you'll be able to help?"

Urahara sighed in thought before nodding his acceptance. "By this time tomorrow you'll have your Ashikabi back Uzume-san. Now let's go interrupt Matsu-san and Kurosaki-san, we need to lay down some ground rules before we go gallivanting off into an enemy Ashikabi's lair."

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief as he descended into his inner world at last. The last few minutes were far too hectic for his tastes and Urahara's damn innuendo didn't help out any. He looked around for a moment before spotting Zangetsu standing on a flagpole staring into the sky. "Yo Ossan."

Zangetsu then turned his attention to Ichigo upon his greeting and gave a simple, "Ichigo," in return.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he attempted to put into words what Urahara was trying to experiment with. "Geta-boshi decided to try and see how deep the connection between me and Matsu goes. I also wanted to see if there had been any change to that mark that was in here."

For a moment Zangetsu didn't answer Ichigo and merely went back to staring at the sky. Ichigo was normally content to wait for his zanpakuto to eventually answer him, but he was on a bit of a schedule today since Orihime wanted to help out that other Sekirei. However, before he could try and prompt Zangetsu to answer the old man turned his attention back to Ichigo. "There has been no change as of right-"

Unfortunately an ethereal glow decided to invade in his inner world. Ichigo was puzzled for a moment before various machines began to rise out of his skyscrapers. Most of the machines were of the computer variety, although it seemed as though there were a few other things as well, mostly geared towards the construction or fixture of computers.

"What the hell?" Ichigo felt quite justified at his words because of this strange intrusion into his soul. He turned his attention toward where the Sekirei mark that represented Matsu was at. He was suitably shocked when a moment later in a burst of light Matsu herself fell out of the mark as if she had leaned against a wall and fallen through a pool of water instead. An apt description as her entrance left ripples within the Sekirei mark before it stopped and became normal once more.

Matsu looked around for a moment before spotting Ichigo and Zangetsu. She then proceeded to wave enthusiastically at the two. "Hi Ichigo-tan! Old man I don't know!"

Ichigo resisted the urge to smack his face with his palm at Matsu's greeting. Zangetsu observed the phenomenon silently and then commented dryly, "Well I suppose there has now been a change."

Ichigo sighed. This could be more challenging than he thought as he realized that not even his own inner world was safe from his perverted Sekirei. "So I guess this experiment can be counted as a success."

Matsu beamed at Ichigo for a moment before her attention was once more captivated by the old man standing next to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo-tan, who is this?"

Ichigo debated on the proper way to explain to Matsu that she was basically looking at what she perceived to be a giant sword in human form, but Zangetsu beat him to it. "I am a representation of Ichigo's soul, just like this world around you is. Although I must admit that the machines are new."

Matsu scratched the back of her neck sheepishly at this admission. "Yeah, when Matsu entered her own inner world thingy there were these here, but then she found a Sekirei crest imprinted upon one of the computers and decided to see if she could go through it. It worked!"

With that said she flashed a V for victory sign at the two others within the inner world. Ichigo pinched his nose at his eccentric Sekirei. He would need to figure out how to lay some ground rules with Matsu later. "Alright Matsu, we now know that you can come here, let's wrap this up. Go back to your own inner world and come back out."

Matsu nodded her agreement and turned back toward the Sekirei mark within Ichigo's world before jumping through it and disappearing. However it seemed that all of her computer tech was now here to stay. Zangetsu looked at the tech rather interestedly. "I suppose it won't be quite as droll in here with her able to be here now."

Ichigo couldn't resist tiredly rubbing his face at that. "This was supposed to be one of the last places I could come and be alone. Oh well, I suppose this bond is deeper than I had originally thought."

Before Ichigo could say anything else another distorted voice floated over to the two, "Oh you don't know the half o' it, King."

Ichigo spun around and was confronted with his own personal inner demon. "Well this is a surprise. It's not often that you contact me and don't try to rip my head off. What's the occasion?"

Ichigo's hollow merely smirked in response to the question. "I'd watch your back if I were ya, King. If that perverted little thing distracts ya too much, well ya won't be King for very long."

His piece said Ichigo's inner hollow faded away back to the recess of Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Well, that was cryptic. Remind me to punch him the next time I see him."

If Ichigo thought Zangetsu could have any other facial expression other than stoic he would thing that his zanpakuto was actually amused at that statement. "Do not fret too much Ichigo, although he is always a lurking danger, we must accept that he is also a part of us."

Ichigo sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I know Ossan. I know."

* * *

Ichigo felt himself come back to the real world and cracked his eyes open, only to be bombarded by the sight of Urahara right in front of his face. Before he could think about what he was doing he yelped and lashed out with a vicious haymaker sending the shopkeeper flying. He watched in satisfaction as Urahara bounced on the ground before slamming into a mountain throwing dust and debris into the air.

The others that were gathered had all come out of their own meditation as well and simply ignored the interplay between the two Shinigami. Urahara then appeared next to Uzume and acted as if he had not just been sent flying into a cliff. "Well now that Kurosaki-san has finally been gracious enough to join us, perhaps it is time we get started in planning an assault on the Ashikabi of the East."

Minato seemed to be confused by this idea as he interjected. "I don't see how I'm going to be involved in something like this. Do you still want me to stay? The only Sekirei I'm involved with who might help you is Musubi-san."

As if something had called her Yoruichi suddenly appeared next to Urahara, making Minato, Matsu, and Uzume jump, "There's a problem with that. Musubi seems to have unlocked something while training and overdid it. She's probably going to be out like a light for quite awhile."

Minato seemed surprised to see his Sekirei once again unconscious. When he had met her she had seemed so strong compared to him, even if she didn't posses too much common sense. Just how strong were these people if they could keep on constantly putting Musubi in such a state?

However, Urahara took any more thoughts from Minato's head as he once more addressed the gathered group. "Ah, Yoruichi-san, you're just in time! We need to go over a few things before we infiltrate the hospital that houses Uzume-san's Ashikabi. I think it's safe to say that going about our usual rescue plan would be somewhat detrimental to someone who has a chronic disease, even with our ultimate healer."

Urahara nodded in Orihime's direction after his comment, making the mentioned girl blush. Uzume on the other hand had a bit of a quizzical expression gracing her face. "You guys have rescued people before? What was the plan you used then?"

Ichigo coughed embarrassedly as he rubbed his neck. "Well the first time we were gonna sneak through a gate, but that didn't work out too well so we flew in from the sky by having someone shoot us out of a rocket. The other time I didn't feel like walking for a long ass time to the entrance to the place we were infiltrating so I blew a hole in the wall instead and got the attention of everybody in the place I was trying to get into."

By the end of Ichigo's explanation Minato, Uzume, and Matsu's jaws had all dropped and even Akitsu looked slightly nonplussed. "Bro, can you like, sit out of this?"

Ichigo seemed hurt by Uzume's question, but Urahara came to the rescue. "Oh Kurosaki-san will be quite involved in this particular endeavor. He'll be quite important I think. Now then onto business, Matsu what can you tell me about the Ashikabi of the East?"

Matsu's pushed her glasses up as she switched to her more serious side. "Higa Izumi. One of the three great Ashikabi within the Sekirei Plan. He controls a medical company that is a rival to MBI. He has winged multiple Sekirei and often forces other Ashikabi and Sekirei to work for him through various means. He is not opposed to using blackmail or hostages to attempt to coerce Ashikabi and Sekirei into working for him."

Urahara tapped his cane as he digested all of Matsu's information. "Hmm, he must think himself nigh on invincible if he believes himself able to get away with that. He probably entered into the Sekirei Plan to attempt to find something to thwart MBI with."

There was another moment of silence as Urahara seemed to be putting the finishing touches on some sort of plan forming within his head. "Very well then, I believe that the actual smash and grab should be performed by Yoruichi-san. She is the most suited to this type of work, and I don't think any of the enemies will be able to keep up with her once we make our escape."

Yoruichi smirked deviously at this. "I'd have to retire my nickname as the Goddess of Flash if one of these new up and comers were able to keep up with me."

Urahara nodded in satisfaction. "Indeed," he then raised a hand as Uzume seemed to be about to say something. "And I fully intend for you to accompany Yoruichi-san as she acquires your Ashikabi. If everything goes smoothly then we should be able to get her and cause enough chaos for you to get out relatively unscathed and with Higa scratching his head trying to figure out what happened."

Uzume nodded her satisfaction. Urahara then turned his attention to Orihime and Akitsu. "While we are on the mission I would like you to prepare some things for our imminent arrival with someone who is ill enough to require constant hospital care here. This is the best place to take her as it is the most defensible position and is probably one of the most hidden places within the city."

Orihime nodded her understanding of the situation. Urahara then turned his attention to Matsu. "For yourself I would like you to coordinate everything and set up our communications. There are going to be quite a few of us that will be splitting up and we will need to remain in constant contact with one another for this to work."

Matsu also nodded her understanding of her role. It was finally the two Ashikabi's turn to be addressed. "Minato-san I understand if you decide not to help, at the moment you only have Musubi as someone who will be able to pull off what I have in mind, if you do wish to help you may help Orihime-san and Akitsu-san."

Minato accepted the fact that he wasn't really suited to whatever Urahara had planned for Ichigo and himself and that he didn't really give off the vibe that he had the ability to infiltrate any kind of building undetected like Uzume and Yoruichi were going to do. "I think I will help out here Urahara-san, I want to feel like I'm at least a little useful."

Urahara smiled at the young Ashikabi's declaration. Urahara then turned his attention to Ichigo. "Matsu you said there are three great Ashikabi's correct?"

Matsu seemed startled to be addressed seeing as Urahara was still keeping his gaze locked with Ichigo's, nevertheless she answered the question. "That's correct."

Urahara nodded. "Since Higa is the Ashikabi of the East, would it be so farfetched as to think that the other two have directions tacked onto them as well?"

Matsu nodded even if Urahara couldn't see her do so. "Indeed, there is an Ashikabi of the West and an Ashikabi of the South."

Urahara smiled as he placed a hand on his hat. "Oh, but none in the North?"

Matsu smiled a bit evilly at Urahara's inquiry. "It's said that there is a deadly Hannya in the North that deters any Ashikabi from truly settling there."

Urahara met Ichigo's gaze as he continued his train of thought. "Well isn't that a problem Kurosaki-san? How about you become the Ashikabi of the North?"

Ichigo seemed to be thinking something over. "How exactly would I do that, and what does this have to do with my part in your plan?"

Urahara's grin widened. "Why, the way to become an Ashikabi someone fears would be to attack another of these great Ashikabi, don't you think. I think it's time for you to flex your stuff Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly felt a slightly manic grin tug at his face as he considered Urahara's words. "You know what? I think you're right Geta-boshi."

* * *

**You know what eff it, I'll end it there. So, yeah, it's been awhile since my last update, but there were various reasons because of this, mostly because I had to do papers and I had to work like nonstop for the last two weeks of March and the first week of April. I just kinda felt burned out after that and decided to just relax. **

**Anyway, this chapter isn't quite as short as the last one, but it's still a bit shorter than what I've been writing, I was originally going to put in the rescuing of Chiho, but that was scrapped as I got to the point I wrote to and just decided it was enough to give an update. However next chapter will definitely have that going down, along with Ichigo cutting loose a bit as he fights Higa's Sekirei. **

**In other news, Holy Crap! I cracked 100 reviews! No idea how that happened, and my favs and followers are both over 200. I'm glad that this fic seems popular and that so many people seem to enjoy it. It's really got my creative juices flowing once more, and I'm thinking of a couple new crossover stories that I think would be fun. So I'm probably going to write those before the update for this comes once more, but worry not, I'm gonna try not to wait so long to update this particular fic again as it is by far my most popular one. **

**Next chapter will have quite a few things happen in it, rescuing Chiho being only one of the things that happens. I don't want to talk too much about it, but I will say that by the end of the chapter I will attempt to have Ichigo wing his second Sekirei. Good luck guessing who it will be!**

**Well, once again no beta so weird quirks might still pop up. If you have any questions PM me! Anything you want to discuss PM me! Found a beta? PM me! And if you're feeling kind leave a review. I think that's everything I want to talk about for this particular chapter, be seeing you guys again soon.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_


	7. An Ashikabi's Worth

_An Ashikabi's Worth_

It was rather quiet in the Hiyamakai Hospital this evening. Chiho had gone about her usual routine and had been enjoying the tranquility that night had brought to her room. It was never too rowdy where she was assigned, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy some peace and quiet every once in a while. Her day had mainly consisted of a few physicals and tests where it was determined that the doctors of the Hospital still had no idea what was wrong with her.

She caught herself sighing at the thought. It had been a long time since she was admitted and truth be told she was beginning to become a bit tired of all the tests, the poking and prodding, only to be told that they still had no idea what was wrong. She was beginning to think that even if they did diagnose her correctly, there would be no cure. In her heart of heart's she was secretly terrified of this outcome. Even deeper than that she felt a grudging acceptance.

Her thoughts then drifted to Uzume-chan who had seemed a bit distant these last couple of days. She had hoped her Sekirei would come and brighten her day, if only for an hour or so, but she hadn't seen her after her visit nearly two days ago.

Chiho observed the moon slowly rising in the sky from her bed. It was a clear night with the moonlight lighting up the outside, thought there were other buildings in the vicinity that were also lit up, combating the darkness of night. She hoped that she would be able to see Uzume-chan soon, it was getting to be rather lonely without her closest companion to keep her company.

While Chiho was thinking about her Sekirei, said Sekirei was stealing through the night with a small black cat draped over her shoulders. Both Yoruichi and Uzume had agreed that it would be easier for Yoruichi to infiltrate the building under the cover of darkness if she was in her cat form. Not only did it make her harder to see, but it also added the benefit of no one suspecting that Yoruichi was really an infiltrator sent to acquire a target.

* * *

Uzume was supposed to lead Yoruichi only up to the hospital where Chiho was checked into, but she would be damned if she didn't have at least some part in getting her Ashikabi out of captivity and to Orihime.

"Relax."

Uzume glanced at the cat, still a little unnerved by the distinctly male voice that came out of Yoruichi when in this form. Yoruichi merely gazed back at her impassively as her eyes glowed in the moonlight. Uzume was about to question what Yoruichi had meant by that comment, when she answered for her.

"Your shoulders are tense and stiff from worry, if we get into a fight I don't know if you'll be loose enough to handle the situation."

Uzume scoffed at Yoruichi's analysis. Of course she was tense. Her entire world rested on this mission and the ability to bring Chiho back and get her healed. Yoruichi just couldn't understand that because she wasn't a Sekirei. However, it seemed she wasn't quite done lecturing Uzume quite yet.

"While Ichigo's own rescue attempts have always been somewhat idiotic, this time Urahara and I are the ones in charge. Ichigo is at best a distraction."

Uzume glanced dryly at the cat on her shoulder, which then relented.

"Well, he's at least going to distract Higa from focusing on the patients in this medical building, and if I know Kisuke, there's more to the plan than just the parts we discussed."

Uzume felt her eyebrows rise at this declaration. She decided to comment on that.

"So he likes to withhold information even from allies?"

Yoruichi gave a dry chuckle which Uzume felt upon her shoulders.

"Kisuke is probably one of the most paranoid men you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting. He's also one of the smartest. Whatever he does have planned will probably only help in the endeavor to get Chiho-chan to Orihime. Don't worry about this Uzume. We are on your side."

Uzume nodded in acknowledgement, hoping against hope that everything would go off without a hitch. She knew that Ichigo was strong, and if both Yoruichi and Urahara believed he could provide a suitable distraction to the man who had the most Sekirei under his thumb, then she would just have to trust them. She would also have to hope that whatever he did didn't end up hurting her Ashikabi, it wasn't worth it to go through all this trouble only to have Chiho injured, that might send her off into a blind rage at the orange haired man and if what she saw when he disabled Musubi so easily was just a warm up for him, then she knew she didn't have a chance in hell against him. Hell, she didn't think any Sekirei had a chance against him.

"Look alive, Uzume. We're approaching our destination. Once you get to the building across the street, I want you to hold that position while I scout out the area for any signs of enemy Sekirei. If I find nothing I'll give you a signal telling you to enter, if you don't see anything in twenty minutes, assume there are more enemies here than we had anticipated and I can't get you a signal. That means you'll have to move stealthily. Any questions?"

Uzume looked mildly annoyed at the rather glaring question that Yoruichi had set up for her, but sighed in defeat. Apparently she and Urahara had at least a little bit in common when it came to dramatics.

"Yeah I have a question. What exactly is the signal going to be?"

She had the distinct impression that Yoruichi was smirking at her as she lithely land on all fours after springing from Uzume's shoulder.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that, you'll know it when you see it."

Uzume just sighed once more as she watched Yoruichi swish her tail and disappear into the night. She would be able to find a way in without alerting anyone, and then Chiho would be a step closer to being healed. Ichigo's distraction would be enough to get Uzume in and out with no one the wiser. She hoped everything went according to plan.

* * *

Orihime fidgeted as she waited with the ever faithful Akitsu sitting by her side. She didn't really need to set anything up for when Chiho came seeing as her powers were going to be the thing that healed Chiho, but she had laid out a few futons and was now standing vigil with Matsu, who was apparently rapidly scanning something on her laptop. Both Orihime and Matsu had a radio in their ear, while Akitsu had decided to forego one seeing as she would constantly be in contact with someone who did have a radio. It would have been rather redundant to require her to have one, especially since her style of speech wasn't really suited for the conversations that would be going on.

Urahara had been with them as well for awhile, but he had said that he was going to take a leisurely stroll throughout the city to calm his nerves in a tone that said he was probably going to be doing something far more devious.

Orihime felt a tiny involuntary shiver run down her spine. Whatever Urahara had decided to go and do, she wanted no part of it seeing as his penchant for mischief was pretty high and he like to poke sleeping dragons in the eye. Granted he had the skills and the smarts to back up any sort of mess he got into, but it would be nice if he really was only going for a stroll.

Orihime then felt her eyes once more slide over to Matsu who was rapidly scanning her laptop still, looking for something, though Orihime was unsure as to what that something was.

"Ano, Matsu-san."

Matsu seemed to jump a little at being addressed directly, and if the sheepish way in which she was rubbing her neck was any indication, it seemed she may have forgotten that Orihime was in fact sitting near her.

"Ah, sorry Hime-tan! I got lost in trying to find all the Ashikabi that Higa has under his thumb. I know Ichigo will have no problems, but we are about to make an enemy out of the man. It won't hurt to have a bit of foreknowledge for the future."

Orihime smiled at that, although Matsu had kissed Ichigo, and she ruthlessly crushed the pang of jealousy that she felt at that memory, Orihime found herself unable to hate the brainy Sekirei. Which was pity because she really _wanted_ to hate her, but it seemed that her nature just wouldn't allow it, especially when she knew that Matsu was utterly devoted to Ichigo.

"Sorry for startling you, I was just wondering if you had heard anything from Kurosaki-kun yet?"

Matsu shook her head as she took off her glasses and gazed at Orihime for a moment.

"I know that you're getting used to this whole Sekirei business and you haven't been around me very long, but when I said I would share Ichigo I was being pretty serious."

Orihime felt a flash of something at Matsu's words, but she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Even if you are, it has nothing to do with me."

Matsu's gaze seemed to pierce her, but Orihime refused to be cowed and met the gaze resiliently. Matsu nodded her head, but then continued.

"I think there might be something you don't understand, when I said that I would share, it meant that there is a high probability that I _will_ share."

Orihime felt her breath catch at that.

"Even if Hime-tan isn't the one doing the sharing, Ichigo is a powerful Ashikabi. I've been to his Inner World because of the bond and have felt at least a little bit of his power. If nothing else it will draw other Sekirei to him, I'm not sure how many, but others will come, and Ichigo-tan might not turn them down you know."

Orihime stayed quiet at Matsu's impromptu speech, but she could understand what Matsu was getting at. Ichigo may have more than one Sekirei, it meant that she would be put on the backburner once more, just like with Rukia. She felt another stab in her chest and recognized the jealousy for what it was. She would have to prepare herself to face off against other opponents for Ichigo's affections, despite the fact that she had loved him first and far longer than the others.

Matsu smiled a bit sadly at Orihime's expression, which was probably a bit distraught.

"Don't worry Hime-tan, it's not the end of the world, but we're going to have to hash this out one of these days."

Orihime nodded in acceptance as she felt a cool hand placed in her own. She glanced down and followed the offending appendage back to Akitsu, who was studying her with concern. Orihime merely smiled and shook her head in resignation. She had always known it wouldn't be easy when it came to Ichigo, but she would find a way to make it work. She had to be hopeful of that.

Matsu sat studying her for a moment more before turning back to her laptop. Orihime felt herself relaxing when Minato and Musubi walked over to where they were sitting. Although Musubi looked fairly tired, the fact that she was awake meant that she had recovered from whatever Yoruichi and her had been doing while the rest of them were trying to access their Inner Worlds.

"Hi Matsu-chan! Has the fighting started yet? Musubi wanted to fight, but Minato said that she wasn't allowed to because she must still be tired from training."

Matsu just shook her head in amusement at the fighting nut that was a part of her species.

"Don't worry Musubi-tan, we'll get to that pretty soon, I think Ichigo-tan is almost in position."

Orihime wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a different gleam in Musubi's eye before it was gone, replaced by the normally cheerful Sekirei. Had she just imagined that? She would have to keep an eye on Musubi, she didn't want some sort of health problem to spring up in one of her former patients.

Matsu nodded to herself as she scrolled through the laptop one more time as if confirming that everything that she read was correct. Orihime watched as she then tapped the radio on her ear and spoke.

"Okay Ichigo-tan, this is your awesome and highly sexy Sekirei speaking, it's about time to get this party started!"

Orihime could only shake her head at Matsu's antics, never noticing that she still held Akitsu's hand lightly in her own.

Ichigo stood on the rooftop of a building glancing over at what they had determined were the headquarters of Higa Izumi. It was a perfect night for fighting: clear sky, not too cold, a gentle breeze lazily streaming along. Ichigo breathed in deeply, savoring the scent as he prepared himself for a fight.

He had left his body at Urahara's shop and was now in his Shinigami form. He rolled his shoulders in anticipation when Matsu's communication had come in to him. He blushed a bit at her over exuberance, but didn't comment on it. He was beginning to learn that that only encouraged her to tease him more. He supposed she was a little like Yoruichi in that sense.

Instead he merely raised a hand to tap on the radio that was assigned to him.

"Roger. So what do you think would be the best way to get their attention?"

He was sure Matsu was going to say something outrageous, but decided to answer his own question to cut her off.

"You know what, screw it. I'll just blow a hole in the wall like old times."

He was met with a heavy silence from the other line.

"Ichigo-tan, Matsu loves you quite a bit, but please don't act like what you did before was a good strategy."

"I'd have to agree Kurosaki-kun."

"Me too, bro."

Ichigo sighed as he hefted Zangetsu off of his back and began to gather reiatsu to his blade.

"You guys just don't understand the meaning behind this awesome plan. I'm gonna go have some fun now. Ichigo out."

When he had finished his piece he slashed Zangetsu down violently letting loose a cry of "Getsuga Tenshou!" to go along with his wave of blue reiatsu.

He watched in grim satisfaction as a hole was blasted into Higa's headquarters. He supposed it was time to introduce himself.

With that last thought Ichigo used shunpo to move down toward the convenient door that he had just made. Somebody would probably try to stop him soon. He hoped they put up at least a bit of a fight.

* * *

Uzume couldn't help but face palm as she heard the explosion that came from the general direction of Higa's headquarters. Well he was going to be the distraction. A little drastic, but she supposed that it got the job done. Sighing she turned back to her vigil for Yoruichi's sign, when she came face to face with the yellow eyed woman herself, now back in human form.

Uzume let out a yelp of surprise that she immediately stifled by covering her mouth with her hands and glared at the lurching shoulders of Yoruichi, who was obviously suppressing laughter at her expense. When Yoruichi calmed down she turned back to Uzume, who looked rather displeased.

"Well apparently Ichigo's presence spooked the guards that were Sekirei here. There are still a couple of normal thugs that were probably hired to stand watch, but nothing the two of us can't handle. I guess it's time to go and get your Ashikabi."

Uzume gulped audibly and nodded her understanding. Then Yoruichi grabbed her and she felt the odd sensation of her first shunpo. Of course Yoruichi was the one driving the technique so it probably felt a little different than if she was in control, but she couldn't deny the speed at which they moved.

Then they were in the Hospital and rapidly walking towards Chiho's room. Uzume was still anxious, as she had a slight bit more of fear than the others who were a part of this operation. If anything went wrong she might lose her Ashikabi for good and she really didn't want that to happen.

It was mostly Yoruichi dragging her along that got her to keep on moving toward the goal. The quicker they were done here, the quicker Chiho could be healed.

At last they arrived in front of Chiho's room and the two of them peered inside. Chiho was laying in the moonlight rather peacefully her chest rising and falling slowly indicating her peaceful state. Uzume frowned as she took in her Ashikabi's appearance.

Her skin was paler than the last time she had seen her, making her brown hair stand out. Uzume felt her heart clench at seeing her Ashikabi in such a peaceful state. She almost just wanted to watch her as she slept, but she had a job to do and she fully intended to get the job done.

She tentatively stepped forward as Yoruichi kept guard at the door. Uzume walked slowly to her Ashikabi and gently caressed her cheek.

"Hey, Chiho-baby."

Chiho's eyes lazily opened at the familiar touch and voice of her Ashikabi and her eyes widened in surprise. She immediately sat up, looking immensely pleased.

"Uzume-chan!"

Even though her voice was instinctively a whisper, it still caused Uzume to smile brightly at the perceived eagerness within it.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit the last couple of days. I was busy finding you a new doctor, one who's sure they can cure you!"

Uzume couldn't help the excitement that crept into her voice as she said this. It had been a long time for Chiho. Even before Uzume had met her Chiho had been sick, so when her eyes lit up in an expectant kind of way, Uzume couldn't have been happier. Then she noticed that Chiho's happiness seemed to dim.

"Are you sure, Uzume-chan? I was beginning to think that I would never be able to get out of here."

Chiho then glanced out the window to the rising moon.

"I felt like I would never find a cure."

Her voice was still a whisper, but Uzume could hear both the despair and the hope contained within her Ashikabi's voice.

Uzume tried to stop that kind of thinking in its tracks so she pulled Chiho into a fierce hug, eliciting a startled "Meep!" from the bedridden girl.

"I promised that we would find a cure, Ashikabi-sama. And then we would go to the beach and have fun! Don't give up, we're close. Really close! Just trust me."

Chiho seemed stunned for a moment by the forwardness of her Sekirei, but eventually returned the hug that Uzume was giving her.

"Of course, Uzume-chan. I haven't forgotten. If you say that you've found a cure then you have."

Finally it seemed that Chiho came to the realization that it was definitely not visiting hours anymore and that they weren't quite as alone as she had thought if the purple haired woman smirking at them in the corner was anything to go by. Once the woman caught her eye, the smirk widened.

"Nice to meet you, Chiho-baby, my name's Yoruichi. I'm here to help get you out without any problems."

Chiho blushed at someone else using Uzume's pet name for her and seemed a little confused by Yoruichi's wording if the tilt of her head was anything to go by.

"What kind of problems could come from checking out of the hospital, even if it is late at night?"

Yoruichi's eyes glinted of mischief as she answered Uzume's Ashikabi.

"Well, we're not exactly taking you legally."

Chiho felt a little dumbfounded at how easily Yoruichi had stated her intention to abduct her illegally from the hospital and turned to Uzume who had a bit of a sheepish look on her face.

"Well if you wanna be technical about it, we kinda need to kidnap you from here."

Chiho seemed a bit stunned by this revelation, but nodded her head acceptingly.

"Right then!"

Both Uzume and Chiho looked over at Yoruichi who had just clapped her hands as though ready to get the show on the road. She then pulled out a familiar black bag. At least it was familiar to Uzume.

"Wait a minute! You're going to use that again! I thought you had something else to transport her!"

Chiho looked a bit taken aback at her Sekirei's outburst, though Yoruichi only seemed a bit confused.

"It is different! Look, it has air holes!"

Yoruichi then showed the bag off, but it was so dark that the other two couldn't make out what she was talking about.

"Uzume-chan?"

Uzume gave a questioning noise acknowledging her Ashikabi.

"Are you sure about this?"

Uzume sighed and dragged a hand over her face as she nodded.

"They're a little crazy, but they're definitely your best bet."

Chiho nodded her understanding as she looked back to Yoruichi who was still proudly displaying the black bag. Sighing she stated her terms.

"I'll go with you since Uzume-chan seems to trust you, but I refuse to be put in a bag like some kind of luggage."

Yoruichi looked slightly put out by Chiho's comparison, mumbling something about luggage not being afforded air holes, but she acquiesced quickly enough.

Chiho was a little scared as she witnessed Yoruichi become much more serious. It completely transformed her demeanor and she now had a sort of deadly aura about her.

"Well I think that we've bought enough time. Uzume!"

Uzume felt herself straighten involuntarily at Yoruichi's command.

"Bring Chiho over to me. If we are going to do this, we're going to do it so that they can't catch us."

Uzume nodded, though there was a question within her eyes as she lightly picked up her Ashikabi and began to walk toward Yoruichi. She gently gave Chiho over to Yoruichi, wondering what the woman was going to do now.

Yoruichi then sighed as she looked at Uzume.

"Sorry to say this Uzume, but you're too slow. You'd only slow us down if I took you. You can also defend yourself."

Uzume was beginning to see where Yoruichi's train of thought was heading and although she did agree, she didn't like it.

"I'll meet you at the hideout. Get there as quickly as you can."

Yoruichi then pressed the radio in her ear.

"This is Yoruichi. I've gotten the target, Ichigo how's it going on your end?"

Before Uzume heard an answer, Yoruichi had vanished in a shunpo. Uzume stared at the space Yoruichi had just occupied for a second before scowling and following after her. She really needed to learn that technique.

* * *

Ichigo heard Yoruichi's question, but chose to ignore it in favor of dodging a vicious staff thrust towards his stomach area. Everything had been going fine as he blew pretty much all the first Sekirei that had first responded to the attack. And then these two showed up.

One was a tall woman with long, dark green, hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white tight belly-top that displayed the Sekirei Crest on her left breast, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. Dark long gloves, stockings held by a garter over her bloomers, and thigh length boots finished off her attire.

The other was wearing a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and was held together by a small metal ring right below her breast. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short black gloves to finish her attire. Her black hair was shaved quite close to her head.

Neither of the two Sekirei would be a problem on their own, but their teamwork was good enough to make Ichigo at least pay attention to them.

"Who the hell are you!?"

That was staff wielder, as he was calling her in his mind, snarling at him. She really wasn't too bad with a staff, but compared to Ikkaku she just didn't compare, especially since she had no blade to counter his.

Ichigo was beginning to get a bit tired of this charade that they had been doing. The two were decent fighters for their species, but they had nothing on him. He had fought demons such as Zaraki Kenpachi and Ulquiorra. These two just didn't stack up.

"Yeah, do you have any other people in there, or is that it?"

He had definitely decimated at least five other Sekirei before these two popped up, so he wouldn't be surprised if there were more waiting in the woodworks getting ready to attack him. Unfortunately he was never going to get an answer from those two, because they were now looking past him with quite a bit of fear.

Ichigo glanced behind him, only to come face to face with MBI's Dog once more. Her smile was a bit intimidating, even though he knew that she probably wouldn't even be able to cut him with her abilities.

"My, my. I was sent to find out who was causing such a ruckus in the East, and I find numbers 16 and 18 playing around with that orange haired punk I ran into a couple nights ago."

Ichigo was measuring Karasuba as she subtly shifted her stance, drawing her blade menacingly as she did so.

"Tell me. Is that Geta-boshi with you as well?"

Ichigo snorted; somewhat amused that someone else was using his nickname for Urahara.

"Sorry, but he had other engagements he had to attend to tonight. Would you like to take a rain check?"

Ichigo was vaguely aware that the other two Sekirei were openly gaping at him. No doubt they thought that the Black Sekirei wasn't someone to get on the bad side of, but Ichigo found he didn't care. Urahara had said that this Sekirei was able to use shunpo after only seeing it a few times and he was curious at how much growth the Sekirei could get from defeat. She probably had never been beaten before if her strength was able to actually make Urahara work when compared to the rest of her species.

Karasuba merely chuckled at Ichigo's inquiry before turning her attention to the other two Sekirei.

"Sorry, but I don't think that trash like you are going to be able to handle this little shindig, please die."

Her request was said with such a straight face that Ichigo almost missed when Karasuba lunged for the other two Sekirei, who would definitely be wounded pretty badly by the number 4. Ichigo acted on instinct and moved in front of the two with a shunpo, blocking Karasuba's blade on his own. It was actually the first time he had had to use his zanpakuto since firing off the Getsuga Tenshou earlier.

"Oh? You would protect weaklings like that?"

Ichigo managed to make an attempt at a shrug despite his arms being rather pre-occupied with holding Karasuba at bay.

"Sorry, but I protect everybody weaker than me, it's just how I'm wired. They can't fight so I'll protect them."

Karasuba's smile never left her face as she stared at something behind Ichigo.

"I'm not sure they're too thankful for that."

Ichigo became aware of the two Sekirei attempting to attack him from behind. He shifted his center of gravity and spun so that he could push off Karasuba and focus on the other two for a moment. They seemed fairly surprised as their attacks slammed into the side of his blade rather than his back and he pushed so that they were sent flying away from him.

Ichigo had no time to be satisfied because Karasuba was once more in his face and a vicious slash was blocked as he once more turned his attention to the Black Sekirei.

"You're not half bad Strawberry-kun, I think you might make a nice replacement for that damn Geta-boshi."

Ichigo grunted as he pushed Karasuba back. She had some pretty decent strength for being such a slender person. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it was slightly annoying. He supposed he would have to be a little more on his guard around this particular Sekirei.

She then surprised him by slipping into a shunpo. He was able to follow her progress fairly easily, after all he had seen some pretty monstrous speed in Byakuya and Yoruichi, but it surprised him that she was able to use it as she was after having only seen it a couple of times and being able to copy it to the extent that she had.

Well, if she wanted to fight with speed, he would fight her with some speed. Disappearing into his own shunpo at the last second just as Karasuba made to slash at his neck, he relished the slight look of surprise on her face.

"What's with that look? You didn't think Geta-boshi was the only one who could pull of that move did you?"

Karasuba's grunt of frustration answered his question, but before the two could once more engage, the two Sekirei from before came flying toward Ichigo once more. Sighing, Ichigo decided that enough was enough. He gathered reiatsu to his blade once more and fired a slightly underpowered Getsuga Tenshou.

If the looks on the faces of the two attacking Sekirei were anything to go by, they were completely unprepared for this kind of attack from him. As they were once more sent flying, this time they crashed into a building and it looked as though they weren't coming back out. Ichigo once more turned his attention to Karasuba, who had watched these proceedings with slightly widened eyes that seemed to communicate that she had just thoroughly enjoyed the show he had just given her.

"What an interesting technique you've got there. Let's see if I can force you to use it on me!"

Karasuba's peace said, she once more disappeared into a shunpo, though Ichigo could still track her. He sighed as he brought his blade up to counter a downward slash by Karasuba. However, this time it seemed she wasn't done and used her blade as a kind of wedge to vault herself over Ichigo's head. She came down behind him and he spun to once more meet her blade.

The two then took part in a flurry of slashes, counters, and thrusts. Sparks flew from the two blades as they collided again and again, momentarily lighting up each of their faces. Finally Karasuba used a move that Ichigo wasn't expecting.

She once more caught Zangetsu's blade with her own, put instead of diverting the attack she held it. She then twisted her blade so that she could thrust toward Ichigo. Ichigo though fast and was able to lower himself to keep from being pierced, but Karasuba still wasn't done. She then used her opening to slash downward at Ichigo's exposed shoulder, but Ichigo wasn't going to give her time.

Ichigo lunged forward and shoulder checked the Black Sekirei sending her flying backwards. She rolled with her fall and landed on her feet poised to do battle once more.

"Heh, your swordsmanship is actually pretty good."

Karasuba dipped her head in acknowledgement of Ichigo's words.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Ichigo grinned. He was about to once more attack Karasuba, but a crackling in his ear alerted him to the fact that someone was contacting him.

"I've got the target to the base, you can draw back now Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, momentarily debating the pros and cons of just continuing to fight, but he decided that he had had enough. He had made a name for himself tonight, being able to take on all the gathered Sekirei and MBI's dog probably meant that he would be feared by all other Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Ichigo straightened from his stance, though Karasuba still remained tense, waiting for an attack or opening. However, when he placed his sword on his back once more, she seemed slightly puzzled.

"What happened? Are you too afraid to continue?"

Ichigo snorted. He would have to finish this sometime with Karasuba.

"Sorry, but I completed my part of the mission tonight. Tell MBI that the North is now under my protection. If they try to interfere there I'll make them my next target."

He then turned his gaze to a couple of the first Sekirei to arrive and noticed that they were beginning to regain consciousness.

"And tell Higa that the Ashikabi of the North sends his greetings."

With his final piece sad Ichigo then disappeared into a shunpo, vanishing from the battlefield.

Karasuba considered the place where he had just been seconds ago, but apparently decided that he was really gone. Sighing she sheathed her Nodachi. It seemed that Geta-boshi wasn't the only interesting guy that she had encountered the other night. She hoped that whoever was chosen to wing the Discipline Squad would be as interesting, she would be finding out soon enough. Shaking her head she disappeared in her own shunpo, making her way back towards MBI headquarters.

The Sekirei that had been left behind and were awake just stared at the spot the two had been battling at only moments before. One decided to speak up.

"What just happened?"

Another shook her head as she went to go check on number 16 and 18.

"I have no idea, but I think we just got a beat down from an Ashikabi."

Sighing, her companion shook her head and went to help. What a crazy night.

Ichigo felt himself relax as he entered into the underground training room that was serving as their impromptu base of operations. Yoruichi stood near the entrance leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. When he entered she pushed herself off and greeted him.

"Yo, Ichigo, what took you so long to get back here? And why didn't you answer me before?"

Ichigo scowled in annoyance at his mentor's question.

"I ran into number 4. Apparently she knows how to use shunpo now."

Yoruichi's eyebrows rose at that statement.

"Oh, now that's a scary thought."

Ichigo only grunted in agreement as he made his way over to where Orihime had Chiho laid out before her. It seemed that the girl had wasted no time in getting to healing Uzume's Ashikabi and Ichigo noted Uzume hovering near Orihime as she worked. He also noted that Akitsu was dutifully sitting near Orihime.

He then looked around the room and asked something that had been bugging him since he had come into the building.

"Where's Geta-boshi? You'd think he would've wanted to see the fruits of his operation."

Yoruichi shrugged as she sauntered over to watch Orihime work. Chiho seemed rather fascinated by the orange dome that she found herself encased in. Yoruichi couldn't blame the girl, it wasn't the most conventional way of healing, even by Soul Society's standards.

"Kisuke apparently went for a walk somewhere, I've got no idea exactly what he's doing, but it's probably pretty interesting."

Ichigo nodded as he continued to watch Orihime work and noticed that Chiho's eyes were getting wider and wider. Finally Orihime let out a smile and cancelled her technique.

"There you go Chiho-chan. Do you feel any pain or any kind of discomfort right now?"

Chiho numbly shook her head in the negative and Uzume squealed as she tackled her Ashikabi into a fierce hug.

Orihime wore a proud smile and Ichigo found himself smiling in return. Matsu then came up to him and studied him very closely poking and prodding him. Ichigo was about to ask what she was doing, before he was enveloped in a surprisingly chaste hug. He blushed a bit at Matsu's forwardness, but was able to awkwardly return the hug.

"I'm glad you came back safe Ashikabi-sama."

Ichigo chuckled at Matsu's relief.

"I don't think there's anyone in this city that could beat me except perhaps Yoruichi and Geta-boshi."

Matsu sighed at Ichigo's answer and replied with an explanation.

"Nevertheless, I was worried, it's hard to sit on the sideline while my Ashikabi fights. I think we're a rather inverse type of Sekirei/Ashikabi relationship."

Ichigo smiled at that and then let out a yelp of surprise, he had felt a very distinct pinch and he knew who had caused it.

"Did you just-?"

Matsu merely smirked as she let out a perverted giggle.

"Ichigo-tan sure has nice muscles!"

Ichigo sighed as he pried off his perverted Sekirei. And they were having a moment too.

His gaze then slid to Orihime who was now gazing at Akitsu in a way that told Ichigo she was about to try and help heal someone.

"Akitsu-chan."

Akitsu looked up at Orihime and Ichigo could see the hope in the other Sekirei's eyes. Orihime smiled as she offered Akitsu a hand.

"I said that I would try to fix you. Everything that's broken can be fixed and I think I still have enough reiatsu to help you as well."

Akitsu seemed confused by Orihime's words for a moment, before comprehension slowly dawned on her face. It seemed that that hope in Akitsu's eyes had grown and she tentatively took Orihime's hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet.

"Let's see if we can fix you right up, okay?"

Akitsu could only nod as she followed Orihime over to where Chiho had been laying just a few seconds ago. Uzume was currently swinging Chiho around and laughing a little further on with Yoruichi watching in amusement. Ichigo then noticed that Minato and Musubi were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did the other two go?"

Matsu was the one who answered him this time.

"Musubi-tan and Minato-tan have gone back to Izumo, they're probably getting some rest after their crazy day."

Ichigo nodded in acceptance as he continued to watch Uzume celebrate with her Ashikabi. He thought he rather liked the bond that those two shared and he decided that he would protect their bond, even if he had to completely dismantle the Sekirei Plan himself.

* * *

Orihime felt a little bit nervous as she knelt down with Akitsu. She had said that she would fix Akitsu so that her friend could find her Ashikabi and she was sure that she would be able to do so. She supposed even after all this time she still felt a bit nervous, and she felt that if she did heal Akitsu, she might decide to become Ichigo's Sekirei.

She couldn't stop another pang of jealousy at that stray thought, but she decided to ruthlessly crush her insecurities down into the deepest part of her soul. She had said that she would help her friend and she meant it.

Studying the mark on Akitsu's forehead, Orihime decided to be on the safe side and with a mutter of "Souten Kisshun, I reject" Akitsu was encompassed in her orange dome.

Orihime watched with satisfaction as she focused on the mark that Akitsu had observed as it slowly faded away, until nothing but smooth skin was left. Sighing in content, Orihime ended her technique. She had done her job once more, and now Akitsu was free to choose whatever Ashikabi she wanted. Orihime was glad for her friend as she stated this.

"It seems that I've done it. Congratulations, Akitsu-chan, you're not broken anymore."

Akitsu tentatively reached up and touched her forehead where the mark had been. She looked up trying to see with her eyes, but it was definitely in her blind spot. Orihime had luckily had the forethought to bring a small mirror with her and handed over it without complaint for Akitsu to examine herself.

Akitsu twisted and turned as she gazed into the mirror as if trying to see whether or not Orihime was telling the truth. Finally a smile that reached her eyes lit up Akitsu's face. It was a small smile true, but it was the first time that Orihime had seen a smile reach the ice Sekirei's eyes. Then Akitsu did something that Orihime wasn't expecting. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Orihime's own.

Orihime felt her eyes widen in shock, just as Akitsu's wings burst from behind her. There was another second and then Akitsu leaned back, leaving Orihime with a slightly cool taste. Orihime was sure that her mouth had dropped in shock. She had been expecting Ichigo to be Akitsu's Ashikabi. She glanced over to Ichigo and Matsu and they too had their jaws hanging open.

Orihime couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from her mouth at their surprised faces and she turned her attention once more to Akitsu. Akitsu was fidgeting under her gaze, before she stilled and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. Was I too forward?"

Akitsu's desperate whisper tore at Orihime's heartstrings and she found herself shaking her head in denial.

"No, it was just unexpected. Are you sure you're okay with me?"

Akitsu nodded as she raised her head.

"You're now my Ashikabi. Forever and ever."

Orihime smiled at Akitsu's and nodded her acceptance. Perhaps she was just in shock of winging her own Sekirei, but she found that she genuinely like Akitsu and she would fight so that the Sekirei never had to fell "broken" ever again.

* * *

Minaka Hiroto was frowning as he looked at a computer screen within his office. MBI had long ago closed, but he still had a few things that he wanted to observe. There had been an interesting incident at his competitor's place tonight and he had a shrewd idea as to what the cause was. Karasuba was probably making her way back right now.

Minaka locked his fingers as he scanned the computer once more. Kurosaki Ichigo might become a problem later on in the plan if he wasn't put in check, but he would have to wait before something like that could happen. Shrugging Minaka closed the files he had been working on and was about to open another when he stilled.

He had heard the rustle of something in the background and that generally meant that something was about to go wrong. Glasses reflecting the light of his screen he twirled his chair around and gave a hearty greeting.

"Why hello there what an unexpected visit! May I enquire as to what your purpose is for this meeting?"

From the shadows came some distinct clops as a man dressed in green appeared before Minaka. His bucket hat shadowed his eyes and Minaka noted the old style geta that the man wore. The hat lifted and Minaka was met with a piercing gaze, one that reminded him a little of his own.

"It's quite nice to meet you Minaka Hiroto-san. My name is Urahara Kisuke, and I have some things that I need to discuss with you."

* * *

**Finally got another one made. I'm fairly certain this is one of my longer chapters, though perhaps not the longest. I realized in the last author's note I said that Ichigo would be winging another Sekirei, but well, that didn't work out. I had gotten halfway through the chapter had the person I wanted winged, realized what I wrote was stupid and went back and redid it. So in compensation, Akitsu is fixed and winged! A shit ton of you guys have been wanting this to happen, and happened it did. Some of you will be happy some of you won't, but this was actually the other pairing that has been locked in from the start. Orihime's relationship with Ichigo will become kind of complicated as the fic goes on and I thought that Akitsu would be a good Sekirei for her.**

**In any case, it's been a blast writing this and fanfiction in general again. Because of this fic I decided to upload **_**The Lucid Berserker**_**, which has actually become more popular than this one. Worry not! I shall endeavor to write the two fics at once, but this one was put on the backburner a little bit because of the pace I was writing **_**Berserker**_**. I don't know when Ichigo will wing another Sekirei, but it will probably be fairly soon. Chiho has been saved, Uzume is happy, and Orihime "fixed" Akitsu. This brings us to the end of the kind of sort of arc I had going which set up the rescuing of Chiho. There was some other important stuff that was actually set up for things down the line as well. **

**I'm glad that this story is still pretty damn popular, so much so that I think I have like the third best counts behind **_**Transcendent Ashikabi**_** and **_**Veiled Moon**_**. Those two fics are pretty awesome though so it's cool. At the current count I think I'm over 300 follows and just shy of 300 favs, with reviews about 140. It's been a cool ride and this fic helped me get back in the swing of things and had other creative juices flowing. I think I'm done with my little rant so we'll finish up as usual.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! Still no beta, so there are still typo and grammar stuff, if you found one or are a willing person to do it, PM me! If you're feeling kind leave a review, as I've been saying, I don't write for reviews, but they help me know there's an interest in this story. I think that's it so onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach! They belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin and Tite Kubo respectively, please support the official release!**_

**P.S. I had one review that was probably one of the nicest ways I've had someone tell me they didn't like the story. It was actually kind of awesome because they were so gracious about it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Peace out.**


End file.
